Sisters
by Ember411
Summary: She was jealous. She just wanted to be her, have her life and everything that came with it. Rated T for Eating Disorders, Abuse, Self-Arm. Kitley, as FRIENDS, not romantically together!
1. Home

**Inspired by "**_**By Your Hand."**_** on the artsy website deviant art, created by **_**~Little-Robins.**_

**So I dedicate this story to them as their artwork gave me particular thoughts about Kitty's bitchy qualities towards Marley.**

**Not a femmlash or whatever the hell it's called! This is friendship, hurt/comfort, general, ect!**

* * *

It had been a few days since Sectionals was lost. Marley was in the hospital still and in a deep sleep. She was fine before, when she was brought back to the choir room after her black out, but as New Directions was leaving for the night Marley passed out again and she hadn't woken up since then. Everyone has gone to visit Marley at least one or twice, just to visit and talk to her as if she were awake.

Except Kitty.

Tina and Artie blamed Marley for their lost. But they, like everyone else in the group, blamed Kitty for this. They yelled and talked down to her for her actions against Marley. If Finn and Will had more reasons other than jealously against Marley on Kitty, then Kitty would be removed from the group. But she had done nothing else and stayed on the team.

Kitty was use to it all. The constant screaming, the constant being talked down, the constant on everything that the glee kids done to her. Why? It happens at home all the time.

Kitty was walking home one afternoon from cheering practice. She asked the others if they wanted to go out until eleven, but they had homework and other things to do than stay out longer. Kitty secretly wished she could be with someone for some reason and not return home. But she had no reason to stay out longer and was forced to go home. And as she walked home she knew how her home would be, the usual routines. It never surprised her.

Back home she was ignored. Her mother barely notice her daughter, she possibly she didn't know she even had a daughter. Her rich social friends, her secret boyfriends, and jewelry and green bills were more sparkly in her eyes than Kitty winning an award at the age of five for spelling _Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious. _If anything she'd notice Kitty when Kitty got in trouble back in middle school when she fought girls.

Back home her father ignored her. Though Kitty was ninety-nine percent sure this man who she is forced to call "father" and "dad", isn't her biological dad and instead a stranger who married her mother and just took Kitty along as an item. This man use to drink several beer cans a day and when his can was empty he'd call his wife or Kitty in the living room, throw the empty can at their head and demand that they get him another beer can. Usually her mother would throw the empty can back at the old man and fight him, physically, whilst Kitty leave the room swiftly and grab this man a new beer can. But even then it wouldn't please Phil.

Phil would grab Kitty by her ponytail and yank her to the ground. Whilst clutching her swirls ponytail he would kick her back with his hiker boots several time, then he lift her by the ponytail and lift her off the ground by an inch. He slap her across the face then punch her stomach. He didn't notice anything but her pain.

Not even the tears that grew down her face.

Growing up in this house she watched them fight, her mother and the stranger. They'd screeched at the top of their lungs and throw punches and kicks at one another. Why her mother never left the man Kitty never understood, but she was too busy to ask her mother those type of questions. Kitty would be hiding in the her locked closet, in her locked door to her bedroom, bawling her eyes out and wishing they stop at the moment.

Call her insane but Kitty actually believed in wishes coming true. Every night she look out her window and find the brightest star in the sky. It was then she smiled and start praying.

"Heavenly angel named Princess Faith of Hope and Dreams, please save me from this dungeon of Hell. Take me away from Satan and Witch of a wife in anyway possible. Have social protection people come to me and save me from this hell house, have the stupid blissful Glee kids with their astonishing Lima ass parents one way or another discover out who I settle in the midst of Hell and rescue me into their homes—like Brittany or Sugar's home. Or even yet," At this point Kitty would shed tears. "Please. Please, kill me. Or else I'll have to kill myself. I'll do it, Heavenly Angel, I'll kill myself to get away from those people who call themselves my parents."

* * *

Kitty got home and found Phil in the living room with a pile of beer bottles all around him and currently drinking another in her hand. She could hear banging and laughing from upstairs in what she assumed was her mother's bedroom. Kitty rolled her eyes as she went into the kitchen to find whatever was left. Nothing in the cabinets except a crappy box of dollar macaroni and cheese, and nothing in the fridge but old sour milk that expired three weeks ago, leftover tuna fish sandwiches from month ago and moldy cheese. She found everything disgusting and closed the fridge. She went to the cabinet that held the macaroni and cheese and took the box.

She boiled a pot of water and did her homework as she waited for the boiled water boiled enough to pour the box in. She heard her mother come down the stairs and footsteps behind her. Kitty rolled her eyes as her mother, Susan, her a new boyfriend of hers walked into the room, wearing nothing but their underwear and huge grins on their face as they laughed.

"Susan we best hurry if we're going to make it to the cruise ship."

"Sure Steve, let me just get my dress on." Susan said, kissing his lips. She then proceed to leave the room and head into another room.

Steve laughed then noticed Kitty. A snarl on his face he questioned, "Who the hell are you?"

"Who the hell are you? My moms fifteenth boyfriend this week?" Kitty questioned, glaring at him. "Look my Mom doesn't need you in life and this family certainly doesn't appreciate you being here at all."

"Listen you—" Steve began stomping his way towards her. "Your that little bitch of Susan, the bastard child she wished she never had. Karoline."

"Kathleen." Kitty replied. "Kathleen Susan Wilde, if you wish to know. And who the hell are you?"

"Stephan Edwards Dozier, of the Dozier Oil Company on my fathers side of the family and the Dozier Hotels located throughout The United States."

"Oh the shitty hotels that come in second place with Hilton Hotels?" Kitty bluntly questioned the man. "How uninteresting you smelly skunk."

"Bastard bitch. Susan doesn't even _like_ you." Steve said.

"Well too bad for her because I'm fifteen and for the next four years I'm living here in this rabbit hole." Kitty remarked as she poured her food in the pot.

"Listen you—" Steve began to say, but was interrupted by Susan walking into the room in her white dress and white suite jacket.

"Steve, please, go get dress and get the car. I'll be there in a moment." Susan said.

As soon as Steve left Susan began adjusting her make in the kitchen mirror. Seconds inrto reapplying her bright red lipstick she saw Kitty. "Oh, Kimberly darling! When did you arrive?"

"Fifteen ago." Kitty said. "And it's Kitty, Mom, short for Kathleen."

"How was beauty camp?" Susan asked, applying her mascara. "Did you make any new friends?"

"I was at school, Mother." Kitty said. "Where are you going?"

"Cruise ship to Hawaii from California, Darling. Steve and I are taking a plane from here to California then on the ship by tomorrow afternoon! I'll be out for a few weeks, about eight. Feel free to use my credit cards for ordering food. Oh and Aunt Myra got sick darling so your little sister Annabelle is coming home."

"Annabelle?" Kitty asked. "Mom, her name is Katherine. We all her Kathy."

"No darling, her name is Annabelle." Susan smiled and went over to Kitty. "How would I not remember my own baby's name, Kimberly?"

"Of course." Kitty bluntly answered, feeling put down again. "When she coming over?"

"In a while, darling." She groomed Kitty's shoulders. "Kiss kiss darling," She gave Kitty air kisses on both cheeks. "Have fun with Daddy and Annabelle. Tootles."

Susan left the kitchen. Kitty watched from the kitchen window as her mother and Steve left in a white range rover for the cruise ship. She had tears down her face, wishing she and her little sister could go along with their mother. At least then if they were ignored she and Kathy would have something to do like swimming and having fun.

Kathy was Kitty's two year old sister. Well, half sister, but Kitty was sure her mother wouldn't ever have children again and Kitty always wanted a full blooded little sister. So she called Kathy her little sister, by full blood. Kathy had brown hair but the same green eyes as Kitty. Kathy looked more like her mother than Kitty did and their mother looked exactly like the actress Claire Danes.

A while after the food was made Kitty was finishing up the last piece of homework when she heard a doorbell. Knowing Phil could care less, Kitty answered the door and found a man in a gray suite holding a little girl in his arms. The little girl smiled as she recognized her big sister.

"Kitty Cat!" The tiny girl screeched with a huge grin her on face.

"Hi Baby Kitty." Kitty smiled, taking Kathy in her arms. "I've got a surprise for you!"

* * *

After taking Kathy inside and thanking the man for bringing Kathy to the house, Kitty brought Kathy upstairs and placed her on her bed. Kitty went to her closet and dug through. She found was she was looking for. She turned back to Kathy, with the surprise behind her back and walked over. Smiling she said, "Guess what I have, Kathy?"

"Wha?"

Kitty pulled out from behind her old toy teddy bear. A tan stuffed teddy bear in a pink ballerina dress. Kathy squeled in delight as she grabbed the toy.

"Teddy! Teddy!"

"She's been waiting for you." Kitty replied. Kitty has had this bear since she was about Kathy's age and decided to give her the toy. "She couldn't wait to meet you, Kathy."

"Kitty Cat!" She laughed out, playing with the toy.

Kitty smiled until she heard Phil roar.

"Little bitch, get me another beet bottle!" Phil screeched. "And make me dinner while we're at it, make that last box of macaroni and cheese!"

"Sh—" Kitty said, now realizing she had eaten the last box. Kitty ran to the window and locked it. She turned on the television in her room and put on a kids movie. "Kathy, I'll be back in a little while. Just watch this, okay?"

"Ok!"

Downstairs Kitty ran to the basement, swiftly, and got another bottle of beer. She slowly went back up and into the living room. She crept up behind Phil and handed the bottle over. "Here Phil."

Phil snatched the bottle from her hands, causing Kitty to jump back. "What took so long? Never mind, make me the food."

"Phil…."

"Dad."

"Dad," Kitty sadly fixed herself. "We—we don't have anymore food."

Phil deathly glared at her with angry eyes. "What do you mean we don't have more food!? I got the last box in the kitchen!"

"Phil—Dad, I—" Kitty started to say.

Phil jumped up and pointed a finger at her. "You fucking bitch! You ate it, didn't you? After I told you when you came home to NOT EAT the last box? You little bitch, why I ought to—"

Phil grabbed Kitty by her ponytail and dragged her to the ground. He stepped on her side, crushing her side, and tugged her ponytail. She screeched in pain, feeling the tears run down her face. Phil dragged her by the hair to the bathroom. He grabbed her neck and held her over the toilet.

"Shove your fingers down your throat until everything it out!" Phil demanded, his voice sounded like Satan. "Now! Shove them!"

Kitty cried, not wanting to shove her fingers in the back of her throat. But Phil kicked her back and she placed two fingers in the back of her throat.

She shoved them. Deeply enough and puked up acid and the macaroni. She felt hot tears run down her face as she felt herself vomit everything back up.

Ten minute later Kitty was back in her room. Kathy was asleep on the bed. Kitty covered Kathy in a blanket, kissed her sister, and turned off the t.v and the lights. Kitty made herself a bed on the floor by the window. She glanced out and up at the stars and found the bightest star.

"Heavenly angel named Princess Faith of Hope and Dreams… save Kathy before I kill myself."


	2. Hospital

**Two updates in one day? Wow, that seems awesome!**

* * *

Marley had woken up in the hospital later that night. Nobody was in there, as visiting hours had passed. But she had a clear mind on where she was at the moment; a bright light room with beeping sounds. She knew she was in the hospital. For how long though, was her question.

Marley struggled to get up but eventually did, reaching over to the glass of water on her bed. She felt dead. She wanted to die, right there and then. She had caused so much pain to everyone and into Glee group chances on going to Regionals. She sat back in her bed and closed her eyes, breathing in deep breaths and trying to collect herself.

She didn't mean to faint. It was an honest mistake. She just wants to be loved, and be slender, stunning, spectacular, as eye-catching as Brittany and Kitty and this Quinn girl that everyone always talked about. Same thing to this Rachel Barry girl too. Marley just wanted to be beautiful.

She thought back to Kitty. Sure her words were harsh but she did have a point. Nobody would like Marley if she got big, so she wanted to be skinny. She had her plan; she was going to get healthy again and this time she was going to work out and eat properly. And if that meant that, sometimes, she forced herself to puke, she would do so. As long as she puked the least amount of times than she would be safe.

She wanted to be Kitty. Kitty had everything Marley had ever dreamed about. A beautiful large house with a beautiful shade of green grass with flowers laid about. A beautiful mother with long wavy golden sunshine hair and sparkling blue eyes with pale skin, who always smiled and seemed to live the perfect rich life. A handsome father who worked a hard business, made his money and played money games correctly and gave everything to his precious daughter that included horse riding lessons, singing lessons, dance lessons and much more. Everything to become an eloquent lady in society. Kitty could have any foods she wanted inside of her rich house. Marley flashed back to a time when Kitty was remarking all of this in Glee club.

* * *

_Flashback!_

_In the choir room, everyone but Marley is gathered around Kitty, as Kitty tells them about her home life. Marley is in the back reading her book, but glancing up at Kitty._

"_And my mother, Susan, is as beautiful as Kate Middleton on her wedding day but only as a blonde with long wavy golden hair. And my father is self-employed as a…well it doesn't matter. And I have the most magical and beautiful house, Kardashian bitches can bite my ass because not even __they__ can afford what my home affords."_

_Everyone was smiling and talking about Kitty's home life. Marley went back to her book and let a tear drop fall into the page._

* * *

Kitty had everything Marley wanted. So Marley ate macaroni and cheese every night for dinner and hate to buy low-cost clothes at the cheapest place she and her mother could go too. But she dealt with it all just so her mother wouldn't worry.

But she still wanted a perfect life.

A Kitty Wilde life.


	3. Hell

**Well thanks to the one person who reviwed this tory! It is become of them that I have the pride to continue writing this story!**

**P.S! I made a few mistakes in the first chapter with Kitty! I did not realize them until I just re-read the chapter!**

**1: Kitty is 16 years old.**

**So So SO very sorry for not fixing those mistakes, please forgive me!**

* * *

The next morning a lightly bruised up Kitty woke to the sound of Kathy waking up and crying. Kitty turned to her alarm clock and found that it read 4:45 AM.

"Kathy!" Kitty whined as she got up. She took a deep breath before picking her sister up. "Okay Kathy, let's go get breakfast as some silly place. Let's get you dressed first."

A few changes later, Kathy dressed in a pink dress with a flower headband and Kitty in a random white top and jeans, the two of them were outside by 5 in the morning. Kitty carried Kathy down a few blocks to a breakfast eat-in and take out place. She waited in line, shifting her weight to adjust a constantly moving Kathy on her hips. In the front fifteen minutes she read her watch: 5:45.

"Look just give me some bananas and apple juice." Kitty stated bluntly to the cashier. The cashier glared at her, obviously thinking that Kitty was a teenage mom. "If I ever had a baby I assure that you would be the first to know." Obviously she was being sarcastic.

Ten minutes later Kitty was a table, mashing up the bananas as Kathy sipped her apple juice. Kitty watched as her sister ate half of the mushed up banana before she finished. Kitty ate what was left of the banana and continued. She stopped outside when she realized her situation.

_Shit, who can watch Kathy while I'm at school?_ She thought. _Guess I'll leave her to that annoying lady down the street._

* * *

Twenty minutes after dropping her sister off and showering and getting re-dressed but into her uniform this time, she was off to school. There she was greeted by her fellow Cheerio's, sadly including Blaine, who was on the team because Sue Sylvester somehow made him on the team. Black mail or stuff.

"Well if it isn't little greased up monkey," Kitty smirked at Blaine. "Tell me, how's High Pitched red head?"

"He's more of a strawberry blond, but...Hi Kitty." Blaine said, grabbing books from his locker. "What do you want?"

"Where's Beiber of the America?"

"He's coming in late. He's visiting Marley."

"She's not back yet? What the hell is taking her so long, vomiting at the hospital?"

"No," Blaine said. "And you know what Kitty you should be a little bit more nicer to Marley right now. She's in the hospital because of you, you know."

"She didn't have to listen to me. I may say the honest truth about people to their faces, I don't sugar coat it, but it's her decision and she forced herself sick. It's all her fault. Her fault for listening to me, her fault for being self-centered, her fault for being a wall flower and definitely her fault we lost a few weeks ago."

"Well what gives you the right to say anything to anyone Kitty? You don't have to talk to people, you know."

"I know." She smiled. "But it's fun. Tell Beiber I need to see him afterwards today."

* * *

After school Kitty was in Glee club, ignoring all the rude comments being said to her in her face. Like always she ignored them and kept to herself. As soon as Ryder came in she called him. "Beiber 2.0, I need a favor."

Ryder deathly glimpsed at her before sitting down and ignoring her. He put headphones on and ignored her until Mr. Schue came in.

"Alright guys, thanks to Sam and Blaine, we're going to Regionals!"

"How?" Tina asked.

"Drugs! What else!?" Sam answered. "Let's do this!"

"Relax, Jolie mouth." Kitty said. "It's not the end of the world."

"It could be, if a certain Bottle Blonde makes you believe that a size triple 0 is the best number in the world!" Unique commented, not saying names, but making her statement clear to Kitty.

"Shut it, Precious Wanna Be." Kitty said.

"No Kitty you shut up!" Jake yelled, standing up and facing her. "Where is the nice bone in your body? Did that forget to develop during your growing time inside your mother?"

"Listen Three Nipples, like I told Curly Top over here, it's not my fault. Kiss-Ass didn't have to listen to me."

"Shut up, Kitty." Jake said.

"Guys!" Mr. Schue said in a warning voice.

"Admit it, your jealous." Jake said. "Your jealous that Marley's better than you."

"How interesting; me, Kitty, jealous of a mouse?"

"Guys!" Mr. Schue said again.

"Zip it Ugly Sweaters." Kitty hushed him.

"Don't tell him to shut up Kitty." Ryder stood up and faced her, standing next to Jake. "Do you obviously think any of us like you?"

"Britt does, right?" She faced Brittany.

Everyone was now looking at Brittany.

"You're nice," Brittany said. "But I agree with Mercedes, you do kind of give off a vibe of negativity."

"Whatever, your a dim-witted blonde anyways. I'm the only smart blonde."

"I think Ellen's a smarter blonde." Brittany said. "And Frosty, he's blonde all around, there are blondes with white hair. And Frosty's white, so he's a smart blonde."

"Shut it, Twiglet."

"Kitty, get the fuck out of here!" Jake and Ryder screamed.

"Guys!" Mr. Schue stepped in the middle. "We're family, we don't bash anyone for anything, no matter how bad it is."

"So if Marley died, we're gonna let Kitty get away with it?" Ryder said.

"Dies?" Kitty questioned with an eyebrow up.

"Yeah, dummy, dies. You know, can't come back to life? Like your soul?" Ryder explained. "I went to see her and I overheard the doctors talking to her mom. Marley's eighty-five fucking pounds, Kitty. She's on the edge of dying."

"Great, happy now Barbie?" Unique asked.

Before Kitty could reply she got a call.

"Kitty, cell phone, please." Mr. Schue said.

"It's an emergency, Sweater guy." She answered the phone after that. "What?"

Everyone glared at her. Her face changed in a matter of seconds as they heard yelling in the background. "Okay! Okay! I'll be there!"

Kitty realized in a second everyone was watching her.

"Phil you shit face, I'll be home when I want to be home!" She hung up. She got up and grabbed her back. "Family emergency, I've got to go!"

Half way to the door Kitty heard Tina speak.

"Maybe she's told people in her own family, to like, shover fingers in their throat. Like a sister. She's starving her sister."

Kitty turned, flipped her the bird, and left the room seconds later.

* * *

At home, Phil was in the living room with a crying Kathy on the chair. Kitty got home and found them.

"What?"

"Shut this brat up." He said, grabbing Kathy's arm and holding her by the arm. "Now!"

"Don't hold her like that!" Kitty grabbed her sister. "How'd you like it if someone held you by the arm?"

"How'd you like if I shoved my boot up your ass? Of grab that stupid ponytail and dangle you from that?"

"I left her with a sitter."

"She started crying so bad, the sitter dropped her here." Phil said. "Get her to shut that pie hole of hers and then make me dinner."

"I have to go food shopping first." Kitty told him, bouncing Kathy up and down to sooth the baby.

Phil mumbled something before taking a cigarette out and lit it up. "Fine, whatever. Just take that brat with you. And I'm having friends over, so make enough for all ten of us."

"Fine." Kitty said, going upstairs with Kathy.

Inside her room she sat on her bed, still bouncing Kathy, and soothing her. "Shhh, it's okay. Kitty's here, baby, don't worry."

Kathy soothed down a little bit. Kitty smelled something a second later. "Ugh, gross!"

She placed Kathy on the floor and grabbed a towel from the bathroom. She laid it on the floor next to Kathy. She stripped Kathy, changed her diaper like a semi-pro, and got her redressed.

Seconds later she got into the family car and proceeded to to the grocery store. "Life's hell!"

* * *

**So how was that? What'd you think?**

**Hmmm, and what could Kitty need Ryder for?**

**Review please!**

**~Ember411**


	4. Shoot Stars! Episode Message

**This isn't part of the story. And this isn't me ranting. I just wanted to express how I felt watching _Shooting Stars_ on April 11, 2013. And I'm only writing about the scene when the gun went off, to the end. Not the beginning or Ryder's catfish girlfriend comments stuff or some of the aftermath of the shooting! Just what happened DURING the events!**

**I shot up from my couch, watching the episode, and began shaking and worrying. As everyone was hiding in different corners of the room I was still shaking. It wasn't until I heard one of the girls begin to cry that I had tears down my face.**

**I didn't notice that Tina or Brittany weren't in the room until Sam and Blaine both mentioned it.**

**I freaked out.**

**Then they showed Brittany in the bathroom, standing on the toilet, and when I saw the tears... I had goosebumps.**

**I was freaking out the entire time.**

**When most of the kids in the room were moving from one side of the room to the other, to be with certain people, I felt my heart rise with bliss, but sank for sadness. Sam crying, dying to go and find Brittany, made me feel...wordless!**

**And Kitty and Marley's friendship increased. I'm glad they're friends, though the circumstances it took to MAKE them friends was a terrible one!**

**When Marley was constantly texting her mom and freaking, I loved how Kitty was comforting Marley. That was amazing!**

**When Kitty went over to hug Wade/Unique, I shook.**

**Ryder moving over to Jake and Marley, I shook.**

**I cried when I saw Tina worrying about everyone in the class, trying to get herself inside by asking permission. And when she was finally told "No!", I hated her crying!**

**I loved that the person taping was taping, and everyone left messages.**

**When Mr. Schue went out to GET Brittany (and the other two people who were hidiing) I LOVED HIM. He risked his own life to save his babies (yes, I consider all the Glee kids as Will's babies!)**

**When they yelled "clear!" "all clear!" and EVERYONE got up and hugged each other and kissed and got into a family hug...**

**Words can NOT express how I felt at the moment!**

**And the end of "Say", when the family cried and hugged again... I felt the same as the Choir room hug.**

**Wordless.**

**Thank you Ryan Murphay and the entire cast and crew of GLEE, for making this episode. It showed the love, the last chances we need to take in this world and best of all...family.**

**:)**


	5. Hospital Hopes

**If you are Jarley fan, then sorry, but I'm a Ryley fan. But don't worry, there's only a few chapters like this. And there's at least one Jarley chapter. Or two. I forget and I don't have my notebook near me right now!**

**Now onto "Sisters."**

* * *

Marley was strong enough to actually get out of the hospital bed and move around, but she held tightly on to something while she did. So she received a walker from the staff. She used it almost every chance she had and then she would walk as much as she could, but not for long, as the hospital didn't want her to move. In Marley's mind it was simple: _Too low on weight, you're loosing those calories you need, so you have to sit._

She loathed it, all of it. But she loved it when Ryder visited her that morning. He said he was skipping his classes all day, though asked the Glee kids (minus Kitty) to say that he was going in late. He stayed with Marley the entire time until he had to leave for Glee practice. He had helped Marley walk around a little bit without her walker and sat with her as she took an hour and a half to eat a portion of her grilled cheese sandwich. He was patient with her and she loved it.

"So I'll be back tomorrow." Ryder said to Marley, shuffling the cards in his hand and getting ready to play a card game with Marley at the table in her room. "Jake said he's coming along too. Artie might come too."

"After school." Marley's weak voice said.

"Deal. Artie want's to race you." Ryder grinned. "Jake and Artie verse you and me. Team Marder verse Team Jartie."

"Why not...Ryley...sounds better." She gave a small smile.

"Fine, Ryley." Ryder said, kissing her cheek. "I love you, Marley."

"I love you." She said, a tear fell from her eye.

"What's wrong?" Ryder asked, using his thumb to brush away the tear from her eye, with a concern expression on her face.

Marley let a few more tears out as she placed her face in her hands. "I want to get out of here, Ryder. I want to go back to Glee and see everyone. But I miss my Mom the most."

"You'll be out of here in no time. Just do what the doctors keep telling you and you'll be out of here, Marley." Ryder said with an optimistic grin. "You'll be fine."

_That's what the doctors keep telling me. And yet I still fell like shit._ Marley thought. Marley sucked in the air and looked over at Ryder as he shuffled the cards again. "Ryder, do you know how much I weight? The doctors won't let me, or my Mom, and when they check me weight they force me to stop on the scale backwards."

"I do." Ryder said, finishing the card shuffling. "But I won't tell you."

"Please?" She pleaded.

"No, I won't allow you to get yourself even more sick than you already are Marley." Ryder told her sternly, his eyes serious.

"Just give me a hint?" She asked, almost dying to know.

"No."

"Please!" She was crying now. "I just want to know how much I weigh right now. Please, Ryder, please!"

"No!" Ryder said. He was shocked at her behavior. Did she honestly want to know _this_ badly how much she weighed? He couldn't tell her and he refused to tell her that her weight was in a dangerous zone. "Marley please understand me."

"What? You think I'm fat?" She asked.

"No!" Ryder said.

Ryder got up from his seat and moved to the other side. He kneeled in front of Marley, facing her eye-to-eye, with both his hands holding hers. Gripped firmly and protectively. "Marley Susan Rose, you are the _best_ person I had ever met in my life. You are _amazing_. You are _magical_. You're_ incredible_. You're_ stunning_. You're _astounding. _You're _breathtaking_. You're _extraordinary._ You're _beautiful. _You have to be blinder than a bat in the deepest darkest forest of the Amazon Jungle in South America, to say that you're body isn't what everyone else wants it to be. And Marley, we want_ you. _Not your body. Just you, your character and your vocal."

Marley pursed her lips, listening to him speak with tears almost in his eyes. She felt miserable for making him this way. For making everyone feel like this. For making everyone... lose Sectionals.

"Okay." Marley said, giving a faint smile. She pulled him for a hug and he hugged her, warmly and firmly. "I'll get better.

A few hours later after Ryder had left. Marley was laying in her bed and reading the books her mother brought her. She was reading _The Hunger Games_ for the tenth billionth time in a row. But she didn't want to be in the hospital reading her favorite book. She wanted to be in her room, covered in her favorite navy blue blanket, resting her head on her favorite violet pillows. She started to remember her room. Purple walls with a blue carpet on her floor with a mattress on the floor and a mattress on top of that mattress; that was her bed and she loved it that way. Her curtain were pure white with little pink flowers along the edge. Her desk was opposite of her bed and her wardrobe was literally a small closet, a child' size closet, and a bunch of boxes.

She then remembered Kitty's bedroom from her sleepover. Pink walls with a pink carpet with yellow curtains along her windows that lead to her balcony. A cream ceiling that was almost pure snow white too. Her queen size bed with the white bench couch thing at the end of her bed. A walk in closet next to her bed too, filled with riches that Marley could never afford even if she had sold her soul to the Devil himself. Pictures of birds and cartoon cats along the wall and most importantly (or not most importantly), the door that lead to her large bathroom. A huge glass shower and... words that couldn't even describe how amazing her bedroom was.

She wanted that life. She wanted that Kitty Wilde life.


	6. Hell Home

**Same Day, only later in the evening.**

* * *

_Later in the same day..._

Kitty got to the super market and parked her mothers black range rover in a parking spot, praying that she did a good job. Though she could legally drive she still struggled with parking. Her mother did "a special dance" on Kitty's teacher and Kitty passed everything. She was good at it all, but the parking. Once she parked and saw that it was perfect parking she got out, went to the other side and took Kathy out of her car seat. She carried the tyke to a shopping cart and placed her in the seat on the front and proceeded to head inside.

Before she left she had asked Phil what he and his friends would want. Of course he ignored her as he drank his tenth beer of the day, so Kitty had to assume what he wanted and what would be easy to make for all of them—Phil, his friends, Kathy and herself.

She decided to get a months worth of food supplies too. Walking down the food lanes she grabbed everything they would need for at least a month. White bread, three gallons of milk, cheese, apples, bananas, toddler friendly foods, ect. It wasn't halfway down the market until she saw somebody at the end of one aisle, the health aisle, when she turned her cart away as speed walked downwards.

"Kitty!" Her sister screeched loudly and reached her arms out for the random teddy bear toy that was on the shelf for sale. One of those random moments in store where you find something that doesn't belong. "Kitty!"

"Shhh! Kathy!" Kitty hissed at her sister, hoping that the person didn't see her. "Shhh, I'll buy you a teddy bear at the toy store, just be quiet!"

"Kitty?" Ms. Pillsbury asked, coming closer to Kitty. "How are you doing? Will—er—Mr. Schue said you left practice very early today."

Kitty calmed herself down as she turned around to face the guidance counselor. "I had a family emergency. Everything's fine though now."

"Who's this little girl?" Emma asked, glimpsing at the toddler with curly hair. "She almost looks like you."

"It's...my cousin." Kitty thought of rapidly. "We're watching her for a few days while my older sister is out of state with her husband." She lied about it all. "We were just leaving."

"Kitty!" Kathy screeched a bit louder, reaching for the teddy bear. Kitty sighed and gave in, grabbing the bear and handing it to Kathy.

"I've got dinner plans for the night, so I have to go now." Kitty said.

Kitty left as quick as she could. Emma stood there with a small suspicious in her eyes. She was going to keep a close eye on Kitty for a while. She felt something was wrong.

A while later Kitty was packing everything into the car. She had just put the last bag inside and was taking Kathy out of her toddler seat before catching something in her eyes. It was a woman from the school. She worked in the cafeteria, making food and serving it to students. It was Marley's mother, doing the food shopping for the food that she could usually barely buy for herself and Marley.

Kitty watched her for several seconds, as she placed Kathy in the seat, before getting in the car and driving off.

* * *

At home, Kitty put all the food away while her sister played with her new teddy bear in her high chair that Kitty bought and set up. Kitty thought for a second before deciding to make ravioli-lasagna for the group of many people.

An hour later the food was made and Kitty took out all the plates. She was giving a warning by Phil that his friends would be over in fifteen minutes. Kitty had everything set down for them and was eating her plate now, so that when she finished she would have less dishes to do. Same with Kathy, feeding her spoonfuls of the dish. When she finished eating her plate and Kathy's, Phil answered the front door and she heard a million voices come inside.

Phil and at least thirty other men walked into the room, laughing and talking about some event that had happened recently. Phil stopped in place when he saw Kitty putting the dishes in the dish washer. He looked around, confused.

"Where the hell is the pizza?" He asked.

"I made ravioli lasagna." Kitty told him. "You didn't tell me to make anything specific."

"Uh, I did, you little bitch. Before you left."

"No, you didn't." Kitty said, knowing the full truth.

"And why is there enough of this shit for eight people? I said there was going to be thirty of us, and me making thirty one."

"You said ten people, including you, Kathy and I." Kitty told him.

Phil got closer to Kitty, his eyes grasping into her soul. Kitty, nervous, backed away from Phil. "So? You think you know everything, don't you? You think that because what I said is the truth? It's called use your brain, stupid! And did you eat any of this? Did that brat eat anything of it?"

"I did." Kitty said, then with confidence she said. "I didn't feed her anything."

"So you ate two plates of disgusting shit while I was gone?" Phil asked her.

Kitty stood still, breathing deeply as Phil came over her shoulders. She glanced up at him and faced his icy-blue eyes. He sneered his ice cold eyes into Kitty's hazel eyes, Kitty could of sworn she saw a little crystal in the center of his pupils dancing with a fire dress the crystal was wearing. She sucked in her air around herself, wanting to be out of here and wanting him out of her bubble space.

Phil grabbed her ponytail and dragged her, Kitty fell as she screamed in pain.

Phil brought Kitty into the bathroom. He held her by the neck with her face facing the toilet. He aggressively held her neck, gripping her tightly, and screeched at the top of his lungs.

"Force it out! Force it, dumb shit! Force it out!"

Kitty shoved her fingers to the back of her throat, throwing up everything. She cried and cringed in pain as she felt the pasta return from her stomach and the rest was just that burning acid feeling one gets when vomiting. She cringed harder when she felt Phil's hands grip her neck, leaving behind bruises on her neck. It was just too much for her.

Phil pulled her away when she finished. He dragged her by her wrist and pulled her up the stairs, throwing her in her bedroom.

"Bitch." He said as he slammed the door.

* * *

Kitty cried, pulling her knees to her chest, as she cried from the pain. Minutes later, joined by her crying sister who was being held by the wrist of her left arm, by Phil, and being almost thrown to the ground.

Kitty crawled to Kathy and hugged her sister protectively, holding her as if the world was ending. Soothing the young toddler and saying that everything was going to be alright.

"I'm here Kathy...shh...Kitty's here...shh...I'm here." She said. "_Hush little Kathy, don't say a word, Kitty's gonna buy you a mocking bird. And if that mocking bird don't sing, Kitty's gonna buy you a diamond ring. And if that diamond ring don't shine, Kitty's gonna buy you a book that rhymes. And if that book won't say a rhyme, Kitty's gonna sing you this lullaby."_

Kitty sang that a few times to her sister, watching her sisters red eyes fall into a deep sleep of peace. She carried her sister to her bed and placed her there, covering her with a blanket and placing her new toy teddy bear in her arms. She kissed Kathy's forehead as she turned the light off. "Sweet dreams, Kathy."

Kitty went over to the little bench at the end of her bed and brought that over to her window. She sat there, gazing around the dark sky until she found the brightest star in the sky.

"Heavenly angel named Princess Faith of Hope and Dreams, please save me from this dungeon of Hell. Take me away from Satan. Please," She began crying. "Save me and Kathy. But if you have to save just _one_ of us, please, save Kathy. She's young and she can recover quickly from these bad memories. I've had too many to recover. So please, please," The tears ran down her face. "Please save me."

Her thoughts went back to Mrs. Rose in the parking lot. Mrs. Rose did everything she could for Marley. Even if it meant moving to a new city for a new chance of getting friends, she'd do it for Marley.

The only thing her mother, Susan, ever did was pay for summer camps and horse riding lessons and put Kitty in beauty competitions. She was going to do that to Kathy soon and Kitty didn't want Kathy to go through any of that.

She turned to the bright star and said, "Heavenly angel named Princess Faith of Hope and Dreams, please give me this one wish. Give my a Mama like Marley's Mama."


	7. Hopeful Hopes

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews. I'm writing this currently at 11:50 at night, so yeah, haha.**

** Two things:**

**1: In accordance to one reviewer, Phil being a business man actually plays a part in the story!**

**2: In accordance to another chapter, I know I said 85 pounds and in this one Marley weights 97, but please make note that Ryder said his number for a reason.**

****** P.S THIS JUST ADDED: PLEASE READ THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE FOR ME, WHEN DONE READING, THANK YOU! *******

* * *

Marley cried. She had figured out how much she weighted, at least ninety seven pounds. She had overheard doctors and they said the weight of Marley's. She'd be in the hospital for at least three weeks to get her weight up, then she be in therapy for a while.

She hated it. She didn't want to be there. Nor in a therapy session with some total stranger asking her personal questions. She'd rather be at home in her navy blue blanket watching her favorite Christmas movie, _Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer. _She would love to be home watching her movie with a hot chocolate in her hands and the smell of her mother making Christmas cookies in the kitchen. Usually this time of the year they didn't have much except enough money for Christmas shopping to get at least two gifts and a tree.

She loved decorating the tree the best. She and her mother pull out all the decorations and decorate the tree as Marley sang various of Christmas songs that she knew her mother loved. They had the tree until March when they would throw the tree out in the garbage, naked as there were no green left on the tree.

But this year she knew it be different. No tree to decorate, no buying gifts for her mother with the money she had saved from babysitting Jake's niece, Beth, whilst Shelby was out working late. All this money for the fun would be used for therapy with a total stranger that Marley didn't know, because Marley had fainted.

_If only I hadn't fainted! We would of won and I wouldn't be here with all these freaks trying to make me eat and gain weight. I just want to go home for Christmas._

* * *

To calm herself down, Marley started thinking about Kitty's mansion size home. It reminded her of the Kardashian Mansion in California. It was like a replica of the Kardashian Mansion, but a bit smaller than theirs. She began to imagine all the snow around Kitty's house—A winter wonderland of dancing snowmen and crystals hanging on the outside of her roof. Trees covered in bright lights and popcorn and silver and gold. She imaged that the inside would be that simlar to her favorite ballet; The Nutcracker. Kitty's living room in the style of Clara's. A huge tree in the middle of a ballroom with huge presents in rainbow color wrappings decorated with elves, reindeer and Santa's and snowmen.

Christmas music playing loudly in her family living room, with all her fancy and rich relatives from far off places in the world. She wished she had loads of relatives. She has no communication with her father's side, other than her Grandma who lived in Cincinnati, and her mothers side was just her mother and two grandparents who died before Marley was even born.

She imaged Kitty would have huge gifts and lots of them, just for herself, and have the best of the best. New clothes, new music, new school supplies, new book... okay, scratch the last two. That what Marley wanted for Christmas.

She just wanted it all. She just wanted...

A Kitty Wilde life.

* * *

******* NOTICE *******

**Before I uploaded this I was watching the news. There was an explosion in Boston, MA.**

**I live in middle MA, far from Boston, but Boston is still my hometown.**

**Please pray for the people in Boston.**

**Thank you**

**. .  
U**


	8. Home Again

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews and that you guys were thinking about Boston :)**

**It means a lot to me :D**

**Here's another chapter.**

* * *

_6 Days Later..._

Six days passed. 144 hours of living in Hell. Phil worked in the daylight but came home and began to drink again. Kitty wondered if anyone at his work knew he was an alcoholic. She wanted to go there some days and tell his bosses wife, a social care worker, about her life at home. At least then she and Kathy could live in a foster home. Actually she didn't like the sound of foster home. She instead decided to call it Heavens Home, it sounded better and she'd rather have Kathy's mind thinking she was going to a place that had something to do with angels.

She hadn't gone to glee practice or cheering practice for six days. She'd have to go pickup her sister after school and bring her home. She give Kathy a bath, feed her then put on a movie in her room while she did her homework. By the time the movie was over Kitty would of had finished the homework she was given and Phil would come stumbling in, obviously drunk this late at night (about 10), and screeching at the top of his lungs for Kitty to make food. Kitty would put on another movie for Kathy and go downstairs.

She had to guess what Phil wanted as Phil never told her what he wanted. Shot got it wrong each time, getting a punch on her back. On the sixth night he kicked Kitty to the ground and beat her in her back until Kitty could barely feel her back. Phil spat on her, calling her a bitch and several other names, before taking his dinner away and stumbling away from the kitchen to the living room. He'd ask her to bring in his beer bottles.

She got up and grabbed them, slowly and painfully she made her way to the living room. She handed him a bottle she had opened for him and was startled when grasped it from her. She burped a second later.

"Did you eat?" Phil asked, his eyes burning in anger.

"No!" Kitty cried, hoping he believe her lies.

Phil grasped her by the arm, got up, and dragged her to the bathroom. "You know the drill!" He scream.

Kitty got on the ground and shove her fingers to the back of her throat. She puked up her food from dinner and lunch and watched it all fall in the toilet. She gasped for air, taking a second to breathe, before going back to puking.

Ten minutes passed. She finished. Phil kicked her back again and said to Kitty, "Worthless trash. Rat baby, eating my food. You're nothing but a rat. You're lucky I'm not kicking your ass or that baby's ass out of this house that I pay for!"

He left the bathroom. Kitty cried as she sat down, burying her face in her chest as she pulled her knees up to her chest. She cried deeply, her heart breaking. If only if it weren't for Kathy's being... Kitty would kill herself right now. Phil owned a gun that he kept in his room in his desk drawer. She knew where her mother kept all her medicines—pain killers, drugs that she was given as money payment from her many boyfriends—almost everything. There were knives in the kitchen too. Almost everything in that house would support Kitty in her death.

But Kathy was still young. Kitty had to make plans for Kathy before Kitty left. But for now Kitty got up from the cold ground of the bathroom. She opened the bathroom cabinet and took out a pair of hair cutting scissors. Kitty cringed as she thought about what she was going to do. She placed the sharpest side against her wrist, poking hard enough to make a small spot of blood. She slid the knife down and turned away from her wrist.

She could feel her blood leaving her wrist and dripping and sliding it way into the sink. Oozing down, reminding Kitty of what she was doing. Kitty held her mouth shut as she repeated this several times on her wrist. She then did it again, to the other wrist. She felt her pain being released and totally relaxed by the end. She washed the scissors and placed them back, then took wash clothes, made it wet with cold water, and wrapped it around her wrist. Like a bracelet.

Kitty went upstairs to her bedroom and found a sleeping Kathy. Kitty picked Kathy up and placed her sister on the bed. She kissed her sisters forehead and said, "Goodnight Kathy."

Kitty painfully made her way to the window. She found the brightest star. She gave a faint smile. "Heavenly angel named Princess Faith of Hope and Dreams, please help me. And please let Coach Sylvester forgive me from not coming to cheering practice and Mr. Schue for not coming to Glee. And please let coach Sue forgive me for...quitting cheer. Heavenly angel named Princess Faith of Hope and Dreams, cheering moves hurt me all the time but at least Glee doesn't hurt me as much. Please though, save Kathy and me. But mostly Kathy. And Heavenly angel named Princess Faith of Hope and Dreams, forgive me for my wrist."

Kitty stayed there, crying silently to herself, as she fell asleep and dreamed of living in a home with a nicer father and a nicer mother. Like Mrs. Rose. She wanted a mother like Mrs. Rose.

She wanted a mother, like Marley.

She wanted two parents that treated her and Kathy like how Marley is treated by her mother.

She wanted to be like Marley Rose.

She wanted a Marley Rose life.


	9. Home Hospitality

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews and that you guys were thinking about Boston :)**

**It means a lot to me :D**

**Here's another chapter.**

* * *

_The Next Afternoon_

Marley was admitted out of the hospital. She was walking again without much support and felt much better than she did the week of and before Thanksgiving. She was almost on Christmas break, just two weeks away, so she was heading back to school on Monday to make sure she got all the work she owed and would make up. She also wanted to go back to Glee practice as much as possible.

She was in her bedroom, catching up on sleep, whilst her mother was downstairs making dinner. She was halfway asleep before she heard a knock on her bedroom window. She sat up and saw Jake at the window, smiling and waving. She got up and opened the window for him. "Hi Jake!" She smiled, hugging him like she was his little sister and he her older brother.

"Hi Marls." Jake hugged her back. "Heard that you got out today, so I came for a visit. How you feeling?" He asked, leaning against her wall.

"I feel better. Not one hundred percent though, but I'll be back on Monday."

"Because you miss the Puckerman, right?" He grinned. "Puckerman has it going on."

"Well that AND I miss singing and being with all of you." Marley said. "What did I miss?"

"We're going to Regionals,"

"I knew that."

"We're going in March. You'll be ready by then. Thing is we need to find a new member. Kitty's..." Jake stopped, thinking about his word choices. He had two choices. Lie or truth. He picked one. "Kitty left the group."

"She did?" Marley asked surprised. "What happened? Why did she leave?"

"Cheering was more important to her than Glee." Jake answered. "So she left and we need another member. Auditions are on Monday after school."

"Sounds like fun. Though I'll miss Kitty—"

"Excuse me?" Jake's eyes went wide, hearing those words out of the mouth of the girl who was tortured by a girl much smaller than her. "You'll _miss_ Kitty?"

"She's has an incredible voice." Marley smiled.

"Well you've got an astonishing voice," Jake smiled as he pulled her into a side hug. "That's what we all say at least."

"Too bad I hate talking to people."

"You're talking to me." Jake said. "You talk to Ryder. You talk to Unique. You talk to Brittney. You talk to Blaine. You talk to Sugar, kind of. You talk...just about everyone in the school. Minus the jocks."

"That's different. You're my friends and I'm comfortable around you all. But I'm still shy and..." She glared down to her barefeet. Her hair falling in front of her face.

Jake gazed at her. He smiled as he brushed her hair behind her ears and said with a smile, "You're beautiful."

"You're just saying that."

"No I'm not." Jake said. "I'm actually being honest."

"Jake..." Marley said, giving a warning tone, "We talked about this. Because of the Triangle game; we're all just friends."

"Not what Lynn told me." Jake said with a small smile. "I had my chance, I lost it and I take the blame. But we're still cool, him and me, and you and me, right?"

"Of course." She said. "And don't blame yourself. Never blame yourself for anything."

"Good. Then stop blaming yourself for Thanksgiving." Jake said. "I know deep inside you're blaming yourself. That needs to stop. Right now."

"I don't blame myself...as much anymore," She said getting quiet again.

"See! Right there." Jake pointed out. "Stop that, that makes me depressed."

"A Puckerman gets depressed?"

"I'm human too," Jake. "So stop blaming yourself and just keep moving forward... shit, I've watched _Meet The Robinsons_ with Beth too many times." Jake laughed.

"Alright. I'll try to stop, I can't stop overnight. It's going to take time." She said.

"Good." Jake said. "Don't forget, we're all here for you. Me, Ryder, Glee kids, Mr. Schue, Ms. Pillsbury... Black version of Michael Phelps named Roz...Sue Sylvester...Figgings..." Jake went on and named random people room that wouldn't be much help. Marley laughed.

"Yeah, half of them don't even know my first name is Marley. I'm Molly."

"Hi Molly, I'm Noah." Jake said. "Commonly called Puck. Though, you may call me Jake."

"And you can call me Marley." Marley giggled. "You wanna stay for dinner? My Mom's making my favorite."

"No thanks, dance practice. I was on my way there anyways. Besides, you need all the nutrition you need for Monday."

"Okay." Marley said. She then had an idea. "Wait here." She went to her bathroom down the hall and came back seconds later with difference packages of laxative pills. "Takes these for me. This is all I have, every box. I have nothing else. Just throw them away for me, please."

"Sure." Jake said with a smile and stuffed them in his jacket pocked. He went back out the window into the tree branch. He leaned back into the window of Marley's bedroom. "See you later. Call me this weekend, okay?"

"Okay." Marley said, hugging his head. "This...this is odd!"

"I like it."

"Shut up." She pulled out. Once his head was fully out of the window she sat on the windowsill and watched him leave. He turned back once more and waved. She waved back.

Jake was amazing. Sure he was self-ego at the start, but he was pretty sure what he was doing now. Marley loved how he cared about her the same way Ryder and the others cared about her.

She went back to her bed and laid there until her mother called her down for dinner.

And as she ate macaroni and cheese from the cheap box, for the billionth time in a row, she began to imagine the Christmas parties at Kitty's house and all that magical rich foods made by the best of the best in all of Ohio.

She wanted a Kitty Wilde Life.


	10. Hello, Excuse Me? Please!

**Rawr!**

**Kitty's outfit on profile page, as well as the image I used for Kathy (but Kathy has green eyes, not brown)**

**The conversation between Kitty and Sue is short because I couldn't think of that many Sue-y things to say.**

* * *

_Monday Morning._

Kitty woke up, the pain from the weekend still aching her to her bitter bones. She got up and opened the door to her closet, dragging herself to her dresser to find clothes for the day.

This weekend was hell. Phil was off work this weekend and he got drunk with his friends. He'd come home Saturday night and just started to beat the crap out of Kitty. Kathy was upstairs sleeping. Kitty had a black eye and bruises all over her body. She was so hungry too. Phil starved her all weekend from food and thirst. He threaten Kitty that if she left the closet, he'd kill Kathy.

Kitty left the closet a few times to feed snacks to Kathy, give her a bath, change her diaper, read her to sleep and tuck her into bed. She did all of this within an hour and a half. She then go to the window and speak to the brightest star, repeating her wish to the angel. By midnight she would hear Phil's boots coming up the stairs and Kitty make a dash to the closet and crunch herself tightly into the corner.

Sunday night Phil pulled her out of the closer, by her hair, and grabbed almost all of her clothes. Including her cheering uniform. He turned and slapped her. "These need to be sold, we're low on money. Now get back into the damn closet."

He carried her clothes away as Kitty crawled back inside the closet. She cried herself to sleep that night.

* * *

Kitty eventually settled on a off shoulder t-shirt blouse with a mint green skirt that had yellow flowers, red flowers and pink flowers on the skirt. She grabbed that outfit along with her long sleeve pink cardigan and her brown gladiator sandals.

"This sucks." Kitty said as she went to get dressed.

Once she finished getting dressed she stood in front of her bathroom mirror and applied her makeup. Enough to cover up the red hand mark on her left cheek and the bruises on her knees. At the high school one could wear sunglasses all day without being told it was suspicious So she took a pair of sunglasses and put them on, covering her eye.

She finished in time to get Kathy dressed and ready for the day. Kitty found someone close who could watch Kathy without any charge. Once she got all of Kathy's toys together she brought the toddler downstairs and out the door. She drove over, dropped Kathy off, and drove to the school.

* * *

At school Kitty parked in the parking lot. She made her way to the school, reviving odd looks.

"Who's the new blondie?" One student asked.

"She's hot!" Another yelled.

"Hey Sexy Mama!" A third voice called out.

Inside the school Kitty passed by Artie's locker. "Gimpy, where's Beiber hair?"

"He's out sick." Artie said.

"Three Nipples? Brittany? Pre-Precious?" She asked. "Look I know they're constantly visiting Marley."

"Out sick." Artie said again.

"Bullshit. They're visiting Marley." Kitty said.

"What's with the new look?" Artie asked.

Before Kitty could explain, a voice roared.

"KITTY! MY OFFICE! NOW!" Sue's voice yelled.

A few minutes later Kitty stepped inside Sue's office. Sue sat in her chair, with Becky at her side. "What's with this outfit? It looks like the Glee Killers vomited on you."

"I quit." Kitty said. "I have a lot of things to do now in my life."

"Like what? Glee?"

"No."

For the next five minutes Kitty explained everything. Her watching her cousin, having homework, a job, helping out with the house. All of them were lies. Or at least a majority of them. Kitty left the room before Sue could say anything to her and didn't return as Sue kept calling after her. She just went straight to her first class.

* * *

Hours of school passed. Kitty had a few missed calls from Phil. She didn't answer and knew that every missed call would result in a slap in the face.

After school she went to Glee club, hoping to find someone that's seen Marley lately, and that would talk to Kitty.

She went and found everyone in the room. They just gave her a dirty cold stare, for several seconds, before turning back. Kitty rolled her eyes and moved to where Brittany sat. "Hey, have you seen Marley?"

"Yeah, but Mercedes told me to not to talk to you."

"Why?"

"Mercedes said she knows Santa and that if I talk to you about Marley, than Santa won't give me any gifts this year."

"What?" Kitty asked. She turned over to Unique, who gave her a dirty glare but smirked; knowing ahead of time who Kitty would ask. "Look, just tell me. I promise whatever you want for Christmas I'll get it for you."

"Sorry," Brittany said in a sad voice.

"Jolie mouth," Kitty turned to Sam. "You've seen Marley?"

"Not yet today. Seeing her tomorrow." Sam said, only to be nudged by Tina. "Ow! What?"

"You can't see her." Tina said.

"Says the girl who blames her for Thanksgiving."

"Said the girl who made Marley go from 116 to 97." Tins marked, only to realize her mistake.

"Tina!" Jake yelled.

"So she's not lower than that?" Kitty asked.

"No, she's 97." Ryder said. "I just said that to make you more guilty. But you can't see her."

"I can see her if I want." Kitty remarked. "Not that I will anyways, Beiber."

"Why are you asking about Marley?" Artie asked.

"Just curious if she's still vomiting." Kitty asked.

"That's it!" Unique yelled. "Unique can not take this bottle bitch any longer! All those in favor of kicking Kitty out of Glee, raise your hand!"

"Didn't we do this already?" Jake asked. "A few days ago?"

"I wasn't here." Unique said. "But I vote yes."

"Excuse me?" Kitty asked, shocked.

"Then Kitty's still kicked out." Blaine said. "All but one, sorry Kitty."

"I didn't vote, you swirl pop." Kitty said. "And who needs you, you Lima ass losers? I only joined this group so that it look good on my college application and so that you idiots could go to Sectionals and Regions and Nationals and stuff like that. I did it for pity."

"That's a terrible reason." Brittany said, not realizing Kitty said more than one thing.

"So good luck finding a replacement. Because every group needs a sexy kitty on their team, and this Kitty Cat is far from being the sexy kitten on this team." Kitty said. She turned around and left.

* * *

Kitty got into her car and sat there for several seconds. She cried. She didn't want to be kicked out of a club she actually liked. She loved to sing. And...kicked out? Nobody kicks Kitty out. Kitty quiets out on them.

She sat in there for an hour, crying deeply, then continued to drive home. She got back to her house and proceeded to go inside to get dinner started. One of the messages Phil left was his dinner wanting. Ham with honey and bacon with honey. Gross, but Kitty did as he was told. She was in the middle of making the food when the sitter dropped off Kathy.

"You know I can only free charge you for another three sits." She said.

"I know," Kitty said. She closed the door and carried her sister to the kitchen. "Kathy, how was today?"

"Ponies!" She cheered.

The phone rang in the middle of making food, a while later. Kitty answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Kimberly? Kimberly darling, it's Mother!" Kitty's mother's voice cheered from the other side. "Kimberly darling, how are you?"

"Kitty." Kitty said. "My name is Kitty."

"Silly, Kitty is the cat we have."

_Kitten. And she died ten years ago._ Kitty thought. "Kathleen. My name is Kathleen."

"Kimberly darling, how's Annabelle?" Susan asked. From the sound of her voice, she could care less about her children. "Can I speak to Annabelle?"

"Kathy, mom. Her name is Kathy." Kitty said, holding the phone up to Kathy. "Say hi to Mama."

"Mama!" Kathy screamed on the phone. "Mama, I miss you!"

"I miss you too, Annabelle." Susan said. "Kisses now, Steve and I are off for another five months—"

"What!?" Kitty screamed, taking the phone back. "Mom! Five months?"

"Or a year, we haven't decided. Oh but don't worry darling, the credit card I gave you will be good enough for several months. All the business I do will pay the cards, that will provide everything."

"Mom just because you're a model, singer and socialite doesn't make you that amazing." Kitty said. She then broke down. "Mom, please, come home."

"Sorry Kimberly, I have to go."

"Mom!" Kitty screeched at the top of her lungs.

"Yes darling?"

"Mom come home! Please! I hate it here! Mom, I... I want to kill myself while I'm here! I want to commit suicide and I put Kathy in a foster home place. Mom, please come home. I hate having Phil around. He's driving me nuts and I—" The other end went off in a second, indicating that her mother hung up on her. "Mom? Mom? MOM!?"

Kitty flung the floor to the ground, then fell to the ground and cried. She wanted her mother home. Even if her mother could care less about Kathy and herself, she would be home and just argue with Phil. Phil would ignore Kitty and leave her alone the entire time.

* * *

At night, after Kitty received another slap in the face and a punch to her back, she tucked Kathy into bed and climbed into bed with Kathy. She wanted to sleep in her bed tonight, for a change, so she cuddled Kathy to her chest. Kitty looked over at her window and imaged the bright star in front of her, shining bright.

"Heavenly angel named Princess Faith of Hope and Dreams, please save Kathy. I need someone to save Kathy. Please, send someone to save Kathy for me." Kitty said, rubbing her sisters hair back.

A while later Kitty got up, snuck her way to the bathroom, and grabbed the scissors. Minutes later the blood dropped into the sink, releasing her pain.


	11. Hello Friends

**Rawr!**

* * *

_Monday Afternoon_

Marley sat in her room, writing down some ideas for Christmas. She wanted to skip at least one day before heading back. She wanted to get some supplies to make something for her mother. Though her mother had told her several times already that there would be no Christmas gift shopping, Marley wanted to give her mother something.

Some of her friends visited her that morning, Jake, Brittany and Ryder. They came over after her mother left for work and hung around with her for a while. Although she was in her pink pajama sweat pants, black thermal shirt and pom-pom sweater boots, she didn't care about her looks so much. Especially with these friends who cared more about her, her health and her personality than her clothes and her physical looks.

"So then he told me about the time he beat the shit out of a police horse when he was, like five or seven." Jake said, recalling a story his half brother Puck told him. "And this is like one of those stereotypical giant, mutated type horses that are from England."

"I knew it." Brittany said. "English people are aliens. Look at William, he looks like an alien. Why did Kate marry him?"

"So are you guys hungry?" Marley asked, getting up. "I have some food downstairs."

"No, you keep it." Ryder said.

"It's fine. Really." Marley said, going out the door. "I have cheese doodles."

The trio followed Marley down the stairs to her small kitchen. Marley stood on her tiptoes and she reached up to an open cabinet and grabbed the orange bag of cheese doodles. She opened them and poured them into a huge bowl. The others tried to decline her though.

"Marley you don't need to feed us." Jake said.

"As a member of this household I am the hostess, and I am giving you snacks to eat." Marley said. "Really, take some."

"You're such a nice hostess. Do you make hostess Twinkies Because I miss those. Lord Tubbington misses them too. He only eats human food." Brittany said, taking a bite out of her cheese doodles. "Hostess cupcakes are just as fine too."

"Uh, no, I'm sorry." Marley said. "Anything happening today?"

"Glee auditions, after school today." Jake told her. "From the names on the list I've seen, there's a lot of good ones."

"Totally." Ryder agreed.

_But they won't be as good as Kitty. Even though she got me into this mind state and caused a lot of other problems, she's still a member of this team and she needs to be on the team. She's got an incredible voice._

Marley nodded. As she and the others talked around for a while longer before they left for school, Marley sat back in her living watching a movie and thinking about Kitty's home.

She wanted a Kitty Wilde life.


	12. Hello Similar Storylines

**Hey guys! Thank you SO SO very much for the reviews. I'm loving them.**

**Someone mentioned/questioned as to why Phil works in business, whereas the character type he is should be a jobless person. As I mention to them, Phil has a job for a reason. It doesn't necessarily have to be business, but it was the only job I could think of. But him working at a business is a link to a connection that helps Kitty along the way in the story.**

**Thanks again and enjoy this.**

**P.S as many as you know, with the exception of "Shooting Stars!" chapter, All the chapters begin with the letter H. Why? Because Hope, Help, Hospital, Home. The main ingredients in the story, so ... yes.**

* * *

_Next Morning... Tuesday..._

Kitty woke to the sound of Phil screeching her name at the top of his lungs. The bloody curl of his throat was ear-aching for Kitty but much worse for Kathy who woke up suddenly, from the startle. Kitty got out of the bed and grabbed Kathy, bouncing her and trying to sooth the toddler. "Shh, it's okay Kathy. It's okay."

She heard Phil's boots roaming up the stairs, each step was a thunderous roar of a hurricane. "Bitch!? BITCH! Where's my pancakes? I told you last night to make me pancakes!"

"First off you didn't say a thing to me." Kitty bluntly said, still bouncing the toddler. "Second of all, don't scream. You woke Kathy up."

"Do I give an honest fuck?" Phil asked. "You're coming to work today, for a while."

"Why?" She sneered-ly asked.

"Why else? To keep a damn eye on you and that brat you're holding. Hurry up and get dressed before I smack the both of yous. Take a short shower."

Phil left after that. Kitty rolled her eyes as she went over to her t.v and put on a kids show for Kathy. Once Kathy was settled Kitty jumped in the shower, washed her hair quickly and her skin rapidly, she got out and went to her naked closet. It was the middle of December and Phil took all her warm clothes. The next thing to being warm was wearing her blue tights, from a long ago friends wedding in which she was a bridesmaid, white shorts and a red tank top. She grabbed those, got dressed in the bathroom, grabbed her cardigan from the other day and put her white sneakers on. She brushed her hair, added makeup on and picked up Kathy, a toddler play bag that contained crayons, snacks, a coloring book and her Teddy Bear, all by the time Phil yelled at her.

"Hurry up, you slow girl!"

* * *

Ten minutes later the three of them, with Phil's bagel from a bagel pickup, arrived at his work business. He parked in his parking space and turned the car off.

"Listen here Blondie," Phil turned to Kitty. An evil glare in the middle of his eyes. "You _will not_ tell anyone about anything that has happened at home. Got it? I swear to God if you tell anyone anything, I'll make you dead in a second. Understand?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Don't sass me...Kitty?" He questioned. Kitty raised an eyebrow. "Is you name Kitty or not?"

"Kitty."

"Good. Now shut up from now on."

"How long am I here?"

"Until three. Now shut up."

Inside the work building Kitty, holding a sleeping Kathy, followed Phil to this work office. His office was in the very back of the floor, where almost nobody could be seen and rarely had anyone in the work space go back there to get things done. As rare as it snowing in the middle of June. Possible, as it can happen, but impossible to stay. Glass windows, a silver desk with a Mac computer, papers all over the place and a photo of him with five other women. _Secret girlfriends. Not surprising. _She sat down in a chair and placed Kathy on the floor and took out the coloring book and crayons.

Ten minutes into the work time, Kitty felt her stomach growl. She's been hungry for a few days and barely had anything to eat. She save the food she make for Kathy and before she could serve herself, Phil would come home and scream at her. Kathy turned up to Phil, wondering if she could ask him if she could eat or not. Before she could ask, a woman came walking in. Dressed in a gray suite jacket and gray skirt, with a white blouse and tan heel shoes. She came in, starting to ask Phil if he knew anything about her husbands whereabouts when she saw Kitty and Kathy. She smiled warmly at them.

"Phil, who are these two girls?" She asked, her voice similar to an angels voice.

"Kitty and...Annabelle." Phil said. "They're here for a while then Kitty's leaving for a friends home, I assume?" The eye expression he gave Kitty demanded she nodded. "They're such good girls."

"I can see." The woman said. She turned to them and saw from the expression on Kitty's face, she looked hungry. "Kitty? Do you and Annabelle want some doughnuts You look very famished."

Kitty was starving. But she didn't know how Phil would react. She answered, "I would love to, but Dad says I have to stay here and watch...Annabelle...while he's working." _God, calling my own sister by the wrong name, just to go along with the lady._

"She can come too. Phil, is that okay?" The woman asked Phil.

"Sure." He said, then turned to Kitty. "Just make sure not to _vomit_ afterwards, got it?" His expression told Kitty what she had to do afterwards.

Kitty nodded, and laughed saying, "Dad please, I'm not like that Lima Loser at my school who's in the hospital because she's bulimic. Come here," She picked up Kathy and carried her out of the room.

* * *

Down the hall into an open office space laid a few boxes of doughnuts. The woman closed the door behind them and said with a smile, "Feel free to take as many as you want."

"Thank you." Kitty said, placing Kathy on the table and opened a box. "Pick whatever one you want, Kathy."

"Kathy?" The woman asked, surprised. "I thought it was Annabelle."

"Annabelle is her name," Kitty lied. "But Kathy is sort of a family name."

"Oh I see." The blonde curly hair woman said. "I'm Shirley Broderick."

_Phil's bosses wife. _Kitty thought. She smiled and said, "Shirley? As in Shirley temple?"

"As a matter of fact, yes and no." Shirley told the girl. She sat down across from her. "I was named after my grandmother, born the same year as Shirley Temple. And I wanted to be Shirley Temple when I was growing up. I loved her hair, her dresses, her ability to act and dance and sing all at once. I loved her in Curly Top. The Animal Crackers song was my all time favorite song."

"Mine too." Kitty said, smiling a bit. She didn't know why, but she felt close to this woman. Closer than she felt to anyone else, even her own mother. "I use to watch it all the time at my grandmothers home before she died."

"I wanted to be Shirley Temple when I was younger. She was the best person. You know how when your little and something scares you, you find something to make you get away from what scares you?"

_Cheering and singing._ Kitty thought. "Yeah."

"Shirley Temple was mine." Shirley told Kitty. "I didn't have the same hair color as her, or looked at all like her, but she was beautiful too. I just had to be Shirley."

God knows why Kitty asked this but she did. "What scared you?"

Shirley looked at Kitty with a soft facial expression. She gave a faint smile. "I had an abusive childhood home."

Kitty's heart stopped. She didn't move an inch. With her mouth lightly opened she kept staring at Shirley. "You did?"

Shirley nodded. "It was dark days in my home. Everyday my mother and my father would yell at me for no reason. I urinated on my father's shirt, I threw up on my mother's skirt. I made a huge mess. It was usually yelling. But by the time I got older it became worse. My mother's new boyfriend, Frank, would punch me in the face and kick my back. He'd call me a slut and a whore. My mother would laugh as she watched this go on. sipping her wine glass full of expensive French wine. My father was even more tough on me. He'd kick me harder than Frank and strangled me until I pass out or nearly died. I was an only child, thank God, but I wished I had a sibling to protect me. At least then maybe I could find comfort. When I was a teenager I caused problems. I made fun of everyone because they had perfect families, I was a bitch to the innocent and I swear to God I was ready to kick somebody's ass if they messed with me. I had no friends in the middle school or high school."

Shirley continued on for several minutes, Kitty listened carefully as the women spoke. Every word she said hurt Kitty. Kitty knew what it was like. The pain, the hurt, the weakness in her to not be able to tell anyone about her un-perfect family. She knew every detail of it.

Shirley smiled. "Eventually I got out the house. I ran away from Florida to here in Ohio, when I was eighteen. I graduated my high school and that night when I got home I picked up by bags and ran for the next bus. Although, now that I recall it, I was going to New York and not here in Lima. But, fate changes I suppose. I stayed at a shelter for girls and women for about three years until I earned my way to college and studied child services classes. I graduated the top of my class and got a job at the LCPS: Lima Child Protection Service.""Wow, that's amazing." Kitty admired. "From the way you seemed before all this, you always seemed like a strong person with no abuse."

"Well look at Christina Aguilera, Rhianna, Janice Dickinson, Ozzy Osborne and Oprah. They've all had some sort of abusive childhood when they were growing up. Look at them today; Singers, super model, and talk show host. They made it far in life from their abuse." Shirley smiled. "I may not be Miss Temple. But I'm so happy to be working somewhere where I can stop children from being hurt anymore." She said. "Call this corny, but it's my job. If you or anyone you know is under the age of eighteen and is an abusive home; please call me."

Kitty nodded. She so desperately wanted to tell Shirley about the life as the Wilde house. The hurt, the pain, the drunk asshole, the innocent baby, the bruises, the red marks from slaps. Everything that was negative in the house. She wanted to be saved, but more so, wanted Kathy saved.

_No, I can't do that._ Kitty thought. _If I tell her what happens, they'll separate Kathy and I. And Kathy needs me right now. More than ever. Since Aunt Myra's death last night Kathy can't go back there. She's with us. And I will protect Kathy from all this pain that, that idiot Phil does to us._

Kitty turned and found Kathy covered in chocolate fudge, white cream, pink frosting and sprinkles all over her sister. She clapped her hands and yelled, "Kitty!"

* * *

Kitty, after eating her own donuts, took Kathy to the bathroom and washed her sister. When she left she went back to Phil's office, finding him with his body rolled back on the chair and almost closed eyes. _Ew, a blowjob in public?_

"Dad, I—" She began to say when she entered.

"Get the fuck out!" Phil yelled, throwing a book at her head. "Go! Go! Go!"

Kitty grabbed the toddler bag as Phil screamed at her. She left the room and ran down, far away from the screaming asshole.

* * *

Outside she hailed a taxi ride back to her house. It was there she was getting ready to leave when saw Ryder and Finn walking down the street. She turned to the two with a suspicious glare in her eyes.

"Are you suppose to be in school or kissing Mr. Schue's butt?" She asked them.

"I could ask the same thing." Finn said. "Kitty, why are you still home?"

"And who's this little girl?" Ryder asked.

"It's my niece. My cousin is deadly sick today and there's no money for a sitter and nobody can watch her, so I offered." She lied perfectly. "Why aren't you guys in school?"

The two boys looked at one another, talking with their eyes, before turning back to Kitty. "I'm skipping." Ryder said.

"You've been ditching a lot." Kitty commented. "Like to visit Honey Boo-Boo."

"Kitty be quiet." Ryder said. "Stop be jealous."

"Whatever." Kitty said. She then had an idea. "Ryder, are you going home?"

"Uh, not really, why?"

"Mr. Schue Jr?"

"No, I'm going back to the school." Finn told her.

"Beiber hair, is it possible, _POSSIBLE,_ that your crazy I-Don't-Want-My-Babies-To-Grow-Up mother can watch Kathy for a while, while I go out doing some shopping?" She asked him.

"I dunno." Ryder said. "You sure you want...Kathy... around my house?"

"Please!" Kitty's voice pleaded. "I... I just need to get stuff done and doing it without Kathy would make it quicker. Please!" her eyes widen, green eyes watery.

Ryder, somehow feeling bad for this girl at the moment, could read her face and body expression. She really needed to get stuff done and he knew for a fact that it would be easier for the young girl if she didn't have a child on her. He nodded. "Sure, I guess I can take her home and have Mom watch her for a while."

Kitty smiled. She held up Kathy in front of her. "Ryder's going to take care of you for a while, okay? I promise you he won't let anything happen to you, okay Baby Kitty?"

Minutes later after telling him what time she would get her sister and a few more things, Kitty got in her mother's range rover and drove off to the mall. She still had Shirley's words on her mind. The abuse. She then got Marley on her mind. Little miss perfect with the perfect family.

She wanted a Marley Rose life.


	13. Hello New Comers and News Alerts

**Hey guys! Thank you SO SO very much for the reviews. I'm loving them.**

* * *

_Next Day..._

The next day at school Marley was at her locker putting her jacket away. There was a Glee meeting before school started and she wanted to get there right away. She passed the hallways, accidentally knocking someone to the ground.

"Watch it large load!" The blonde commented.

"Sorry... Kitty?" Marley asked, surprised. "What happened?"

"You knocked me over, dumb shit."

"No...the uniform."

"Oh, I quit." She walked away.

Marley was confused. "You quit cheering? So you're back on the New Direction's team?"

Kitty turned around, slowly, confused at Marley. "No." She then walked away.

Marley, confused, walked back to the choir room. She saw everyone sitting down and sat next to Unique. "I just saw Kitty in the hallway. She's not coming?"

"Didn't Jake already tell you that she quiet?"

"But she quiet cheering too. And I thought that—" Marley was force to stop by Blaine, who cleared his throat.

"Guys I'm proud to say we found a new member for the team. Please welcome... Kittens-Marie!" Blaine called, pointing to the door. A tall girl with blonde wavy hair entered the room. A sky blue dress with an orange cardigan and white ballet flats. She had a southern belle smile on her face and eyes as blue as the ocean in Greece.

"Hi." She grinned. "I'm so excited to be here."

"Welcome to the team." Artie said, followed by others with the exception of Marley. "Marley, say hi to Kittens-Marie."

Marley looked around, waiting for someone to come out and say it was a joke. "Really? She quiets and you replace her just like that?"

"Marley—" Blaine said.

"I thought you guys would encourage her to stay. Like how most of you did with that Rachel Berry girl and those others who went to Shelby's all girl team." Marley got up and left after that.

* * *

She went down the empty halls, skipping first class, and went into the bathroom. _How could they do that to her? They need her to win. If that's all they care about, winning, then Kittens-Marie can replace me. I'll leave. So my fat genes won't spread around the stage. It's disgusting, thier behavior, it's—_

She heard crying in the stall. She knocks on the middle stall and asks if anyone is okay. "What's wrong?"

"Get away from me, Lima ass." Kitty's voice sniffled.

"Kitty, it's Marley, please talk to me." She said. "Whatever is wrong, talk to me."

"I'm fine...it's just...woman cramps!" She lied. "I'll be out in ten minutes, so I'll be fine."

"Okay." Marley said. "Ryder told me about Kathy. She's so cute."

"Shut up and leave me alone."

"Okay. Well I'm here if you want to talk." Marley said.

* * *

Marley left the bathroom and began heading to the doors that lead her outside, to the football field. Her thinking spot.

"I wish I could help Kitty. I tired to, but I didn't get back up. Now she's not on the team. Why can't this be like jury duty? Everyone has to agree on guilty and not guilty and if one person's vote is the opposite, then there is a big discussion. I called and texted everyone the night Jake told me and I said I didn't want Kitty off the team. They were offended by my opinion and didn't even take a second thought about it. How dare they."

She soon forgot that and remembered Kitty's clothes. The green jean shorts with the red tank top. They seemed expensive.

"I wished I had Kitty's life."


	14. Heartless

**Hey. So this is a pretty dark chapter, very intense. I know this story is rated T, but for the sake of this chapter I'm giving it the rating on T+ / M.**

* * *

_Kitty POV_

_Same Day..._

After that Honey Boo-Boo, kick-ass whale—Marley, I meant, left the bathroom I continued to cry. Everything began to hurt me all over again. My body, my head, my heart and my sense of dignity.

I've lost my identity I'm no longer Kathleen Susan Wilde, nor am I Kitty or Kitty Wilde or even Kitty Bitchy Cheerleader. I lost sense of ever trying to leave home, learning to accept that I can't be saved without the harm that Kathy and I will be split up into different homes and possibly never see each other again. I've lost hope that New Directions will accept me back into their family. I've lost hope that I will never have a perfect family as perfect as the perfect kids in New Directions. I've given up on having a mother and having to raise my little sister as my own baby. I've lost the dreams of being a normal child in this world. I've lost just about everything. I've lost my sense of mind. I've lost my dignity. But there was one important thing that I lost that made me who I am. It was who I am.

I lost my virginity. And I didn't want to lose it.

* * *

_Last Night..._

_I got home from picking up Kathy from Ryder's place. His mother was an angel. Mrs. Lynn had given Kathy some old toys that Ryder's little sister, Molly, used to play with as well as some old clothes from when Molly was as young as Kathy. I told her she didn't need to, but she smiled warmly and said it wasn't a big deal. Ryder's father, Mr. Lynn, also gave me some of the leftover food they had from a party he and Mrs. Lynn held last night. There was plenty of sweets for all to go around, he told me._

_I got home and whilst Kathy played with some of her new used toys I put the new used clothes in the washer. While they washed I packed away some of the sweets upstairs in my closet so that Phil wouldn't find them and so Kathy and I could have some food other than just order out every night. After a while I took them out of the washer, put them in the dryer, and went back up to play some sort of doll game with Kathy._

_From the constant screaming and yelling I had hoped that Kathy forgot it all and grows up normal._

_I tucked Kathy into bed by seven. I had gone to the mall and got myself a sleeping bag so that I could be more comfortable on the floor and Kathy could have the bed. Once she was tucked in I began reading Cinderella to her. It was her favorite fairy tale story; the wicked step parent that doesn't give the total respect to Cinderella and in the end, through all the crazy obstacles she had to go through, Cinderella still had her happily ever after fairy tale with her Prince. I kissed Kathy on the head, tucked her in a little bit more than I turned the lights off and closed the door._

_Downstairs I was cleaning up knowing that Phil would be coming home soon and that he'd kick my ass, literally, if "his house" was a mess. I got halfway done with the dishes when I heard the door slam open and Phil's voice call out my name._

_"Where the fuck are you, you little bitch!?" His voice was angry. He came into the kitchen and saw me. "There you are, how fucking dare you embarrass me at work when I did absolutely nothing to you and the brat? NOTHING!"_

_"I didn't do anything. I did nothing there but listen to you. I tried to avoid that Shirley lady—"_

_"You didn't even try!" Phil screeched again._

_"I did! And stop screaming you'll wake the baby up!" I yelled loudly._

_"Shut up!" Phil screamed. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the kitchen. "Did you eat anything she gave you?"_

_"No!" I screeched again. "Please! Let go of me!" I began to cry as I felt as if his bones were crushing me. "Please!"_

_He brought me into the bathroom and shoved me hard onto the floor. He yelled, "You know the drill, bitch."_

_I didn't want to do that. But I knew kick my ass if I didn't I moved myself over the toilet and shoved my fingers to the back of my throat. It wasn't working, I was gagging and gagging, but nothing happened. I cried and tried to think of what Phil would do to me. I looked up at him and said, "I tired! I told you, I ate nothing."_

_Phil muttered something before he left the bathroom and said, "Make me pasta. Just pasta."_

_I cried for several minutes until I got enough energy to get up and make the dumb ass his food._

* * *

_Present Day_

I cried. Knowing what happened next. After what happened when Phil had too many to drink.

* * *

_Last night_

_About two and a half hours later I was upstairs changing into my pajamas. That's when I heard Phil slamming his boots up the stairs, drunk as ever, and opened the door. His drunk eyes gazed over to me, taking another chug at his bottle of beer, and tossing it on the ground. Shakily he pointed his finger up at me and in a deep, drunk, angry voice he shouted at me._

_"You bitch!"_

_He charged right at me. I dodged him and began running to the door. I planned on running into my room and lock the door from the other side and pray to Princess of Hope and Fate that nothing would happen and that in the morning Phil would had been cooled off by then._

_But by the time I got to the middle of the hallway I felt someone grasp my ponytail, tugged at it hard that it pulled me back to the ground, and Phil dragged me back into the bedroom. "Susan you little whore, you slut, you leave me alone with those two brats that aren't even my own fuckin' sperm?"_

_"Phil! Please!" I yelled, crying. "It's me! Kathleen!"_

_He didn't say anything to that comment. He just continued on his own words. "And you fuckin' run off with other guys? I'm gonna teach you a lesson you'll NEVER FORGET!" He screeched as we got into the room. he slammed the door and locked it._

_I felt him give me bruises; on my back and my stomach. I felt as if my bones were starting to break. Everything was rapid and quick and the next thing I knew he was on top of me and telling 'Susan' to shut the hell up. When I cried out and told him to stop, he slapped 'Susan', me, and just told me to shut up. With a hand over my mouth he said, "Shut the hell up or I'll fuckin' murder that little brat of the two. Anna or whatever her name is."_

_The next thing I knew I felt something break my walls, it came out, then back into again. It continued without stopping for me to adjust to anything. Hard and it killed. His hand was still over my mouth as he pounded himself inside of me. Harder each time, ignoring my screeching bawls of pain and the waterfalls down my face. He climaxed, then I did._

_He did it again._

_Then again._

_And a final time._

_By the end he was asleep, drunk as fuck and tired from this game. After a few minutes I got out of his arms and gathered my silk pajamas and left the room. I was shaking, teary eyed, and the pain in between my legs killed._

_I entered the bathroom and turned the water on. I felt disgusting. I was disgusting. I couldn't believe what the fuck just happened._

_I stepped into the hot shower and let the water hit my bruises. Washing away the dirty deeds that had been done to me just minutes ago. I tried to keep my mind off of it by thinking of a much nicer place. Kathy and I on a beach in California, playing in the sand and swimming in the water. I loathed the water and the gross sticky sand, but I knew Kathy loved it and I would do anything for her now._

_I stayed in the shower until I felt the revolting Phil wash off of me, to the point where I felt as if the burning water was burning me alive. I rubbed hard to make extra sure that his dirty deeds was off my skin._

_I got out of the bathroom and wrapped myself into a fluffy warm towel, gathered my dirty clothes and left my bathroom. I went into the kitchen and threw my now stained clothes into the trash and brought the trash outside, freezing my ass off in the winter cold, and came back inside._

_I went upstairs and put on some old baggy shirt and a pair of sweatpants that I found in a drawer. I then snuggled into my sleeping bag, facing away from the window. "Screw everything." I said then cried for the rest of the night._

* * *

_Present Day._

I cried again, feeling disgusting with myself. I didn't sleep last night and I knew I wouldn't for a few days. I just wanted to...

Die.

I left the bathroom, left the school, and made it to the range rover. I cried getting inside and driving away.

Wishing I was Marley Rose.


	15. Here Comes Detective Marley Rose

**Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. Yeah, pretty dark. I even had a hard time writing it because I hate going that dark on someone in Kitty's situation.**

* * *

_Marley POV_

I saw Kitty leave the bathroom as I made my way down the hall to return a book to a teacher. She looked upset about something. I felt something in the pit of my stomach, a deep and tight pit. I usually never feel like this but the last time I felt like this was a week before Dad left Mom and I for some nineteen year old girl who went to a nearby college. I haven't seen him since then but he contacts me all the time. He wants to get close again to me but... I don't know. After the scar he left on me and in my heart, how could I trust him again?

My gut told me to go follow Kitty. Quickly, with enough time to get what I needed and back to the parking lot, I ran down the hall to Ryder's science class. Luckily his seat was next to the door. I knew where he kept the keys to his truck, always in his right front pocket. Luckily when I got to his class he was standing up to stretch. I walked in, grabbed his keys, and said, "Emergency."

Before he could say a word I ran out of the classroom and down the hall to the parking lot. I found the 1966 Ford F-100 blue-gray truck, not to far from Kitty's range rover. I waited a few minutes before and made sure she didn't know that I was following her. Once I was sure she was ahead of me a little bit I backed up and began to follow Kitty.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later I saw Kitty pull into Lima Mall. I pulled in also and parked a few spaces away from where Kitty parked. I got out and waited several more seconds after she walked in to go in and find her. Inside the very warm and heated mall I searched around from store to store. After a while I was beginning to think that I had lost her and Kitty was no longer in the mall.

Until I hit one store. It was a shoe store with a name that I couldn't pronounce at all. She was inside with a carriage that already contained at least thirty pairs of shoes. Heels, boots, combat boots, sneakers, flats and dance shoes. I think she had enough to give a pair to every person in the third world country.

I followed her around, making sure I kept out of her view, and watched her body movements. She limped, but she was strong. After shoe shopping she took the bags and went into another store. J-Crew. She wasn't in there for long and left after a few minutes later for a sports store. A sports store? Kitty doing sports, other than cheering, was odd. But it was getting close to Christmas and I assumed she was buying family gifts.

Minutes later I saw her at a frozen yogurt place and ordering a medium frozen yogurt. She left with that and all the bags she managed to carry and left the mall. For a 5'2/5'3 girl she was super strong.

I saw her get in the car and I took off for the truck. Ryder was calling me and asking where I was with his ride. I texted him.

_Emergency. Don't worry. Will return when I will._

Fifteen minutes later Kitty drove to a local child's store. She went inside and by the time I paralleled parked and turned the pickup truck, Kitty was out of the store with a few bags of I assumed clothes and a toy bear. She got in the range rover and drove off again.

For the next four hours Kitty just drove around and did nothing. Just drive. I swear to God, Ryder was going to kill me for the gas in his ride. Not only that but he and Jake were going crazy with texting and calling me. I don't know who Quinn Febray is, at least I don't know much about her, but after her texting and driving accident last year (Jake and Puck being brothers and Ryder and Finn almost like brothers), I would assume they were told or be intelligent enought to not contact me if they know I'm on the road. Yet again they probably think I'm dead.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and answered to Jake. "What!?"

"Bitter much?" He asked. "Ryder wants his ride back."

"I'll get back when I get back. Tell him." I said, trying to keep my focus on the road. "And I will pay for the gas with the babysitting money I earn."

"He says you don't have to pay him back," He said a few minutes later. "Listen, what are you doing that's an emergency?"

"Family stuff." Marley said. "Look, it's personal. Just leave it." I said. I then missed an important turn that Kitty made, making me lose her. "Shit!"

"What?!" I clearly heard both Jake and Ryder on the other side of the phone.

"I'm fine!" I yelled, looking back for a quick second and saw her driving off in the switched lane. "Shit, I've gotta got."

I hung up and thought for several seconds. I lost her. There isn't a chance that I find her again when I make the turn up here. But that pain in the gut feeling was bothering me again and I knew for a fact this would bother me for a while. I wasn't hungry, nor thirsty. It was just...uneasy.

I tried to think it of as I drove to Ryder's house to return the truck. I thought about what Kitty bought and imaged her home life.

She has the perfect mother. Almost like those 1950's housewife women, but a little more modern. A mother who made Kitty's similar style Kardashian Mansion ten times more beautiful than any home on this planet.

She probably has the best loving father who gives her everything she wants. Judging from the stories she's told and her home life.

Kitty's got a perfect home life.

Why can't I?

I want to be her.

I want to be...

Kitty Wilde.


	16. Hello Goodnights

**So to answer I got in an email the other day from someone, Kitty wears makeup to school and while she's home. But when she's out in public she has dark sunglasses on, to cover her black eyes more than the cosmetics. And, yes, when applying covering to her eyes she is in pain.**

**Anyway, back to _Sisters._**

**Thanks for the reviews in the last chapter. I can't believe I made an update within a day :)**

* * *

Kitty sighed in relief as she thought to herself. Finally, she said in her mind, that truck driver was creeping me out for this long. I should of called the cops but I'm worried that they will somehow sense something is wrong with me and they'll find out what has been going on and Kathy and I will be placed in different foster homes. I can't let that happen.

Kitty made one more stop to a store to pick up some frozen pizzas for dinner for herself and Kathy.

* * *

Kitty got home by eight at night, after picking up Kathy from Ryder's house. Phil had called her and said he be home late, expecting leftovers to be placed on the table upon his return. Kitty told him there would be food.

Kitty got her sister tucked in bed and sat next to her. She began to sing a lullaby to her sister.

_Goodnight, my angel_

_Time to close your eyes_

_And save these questions for another day_

_I think I know what you've been asking me_

_I think you know what I've been trying to say_

_I promised I would never leave you_

_And you should always know_

_Wherever you may go_

_No matter where you are_

_I never will be far away_

_Goodnight, my angel_

_Now it's time to sleep_

_And still so many things I want to say_

_Remember all the songs you sang for me_

_When we went sailing on an emerald bay_

_And like a boat out on the ocean_

_I'm rocking you to sleep_

_The water's dark_

_And deep inside this ancient heart_

_You'll always be a part of me_

_Goodnight, my angel_

_Now it's time to dream_

_And dream how wonderful your life will be_

_Someday your child may cry_

_And if you sing this lullaby then in your heart_

_There will always be a part of me_

_Someday we'll all be gone_

_But lullaby's go on and on..._

_They never die_

_That's how you_

_And I_

_Will be_

When she ended the song she tucked her sister in bed a little more than preceded to go over to the closet, take out the cupcakes and the gifts she bought and the wrapping paper she got. She went over to the big wide empty space of her room and began wrapping her gifts. After a while she finished wrapping half of them, deciding to wrap the rest of them later.

She put them back in the closet and went downstairs. It was close to midnight. She got herself a glass of milk and took another bite of her cupcake. It was so tasty and magical that she didn't want it to go away. She sat there and thought for a long time about her future plans.

She had a plan. But she didn't want t go through it. Instead she just thought about Kathy and herself.

"I have to take care of Kathy. I will stay strong for Kathy and I will fight for her and give her the happiest of life. I mean look at Oprah and Christina and Rihanna. If they were abused when they were younger, look how they made it to the world. Kathy will be better than all three of those women together; a better singer and dancer and talk show host. Unless she decided to go do something else, like being a doctor or a teacher. Than she'll be the best. All in all she'll be the best and it's because of me. Her…. Mother."

* * *

Kitty sat there for a little bit longer until she heard Phil pull inside of the driveway. She quickly cleaned up her mess by washing her glass in the sink and putting it in the dishwasher. She grasped her plate and washed it and before she could even put it in the dishwasher, it slipped from her fingers.

SMASH!

White pieces of broken glass all over the floor. She went to her knees and began to pick them up swiftly, hoping something would cause Phil to stop moving to the house and give her more time to clean up. But luck sucks.

The door opened from the front door and seconds later Phil was in the kitchen. Kitty looked up and saw him, evil all over his face.

The next thing she knew she felt pain in her stomach, her collarbone and her back. She felt two monster hands wrapped around her neck and an angry voice yelling at her. His spit hitting her face.

"Why the hell are you eating in the first place!? That is MY food, you damn little slut you. Why the fuck are you eating it? Huh?" She held her tightly around the neck a bit more. "You will go to the bathroom and puke it all back up right now or else!"

Still holding her by the neck he brought her to the bathroom and slammed her down onto the floor hard. "Puke!" Kitty got to her knees and shakily held her fingers to her mouth. She put them into the back of her throat and pushed them back until she could feel the milk and the cupcakes returning from her stomach. She did this for several minutes before she felt nothing. She turned to Phil with pleading eyes.

"Please…." Her voice was weak. "No….more."

But he wasn't done yet. He grabbed her by the ponytail and slapped her face hard. He tossed her on the floor and said, "Don't you dare fucking do that again. Oh and something else." He went into her face, scaring Kitty to death as she cringed. "You tell anyone about this I will kill you and that brat before anyone can take you away. You are mine and mine only, understand my little dear?"

Kitty nodded, forcing herself. "I promise, I won't tell anyone."

"Good." Phil said as he got up and left the bathroom.

* * *

Kitty sat there for several seconds, crying in pain as she held herself. She pulled herself up and opened the bathroom cabinet and found the scissors on the middle shelf. She grabbed them and looked at her reflection. Bruised, gaunt face. Black eye and a red hand mark on her cheek. She sucked in the air around her as she glimpsed down at her pajama sleeved. She pulled the sleeve up, crying. She held the scissors at her skin, from three inches above her wrist, and pressed it hard enough to make it start bleeding. She dragged the sharpness down; feeling the pain leave her and feeling better.

She did it again, on the same arm but an inch away from the first mark. She did it twice more but on the other arm. When she finished both sides she washed the bloodstains off the scissors and pulled her sleeves down.

The rest of the night Kitty bawled her eyes out and cried. She wanted to be Marley more than ever. At least Mrs. Rose wouldn't hurt loving daughter.


	17. Here Comes The Pain

**Oy shit... tonight's' episode. I had a feeling something like that was going to happen but... damn, I was crying. I knew that glee would start talking about molestation, but... fuck sucks!**

**And Kitty? Damn, that makes me pissed. (p.s I swear to God I feel that Kitty is "Katie"!)**

**Sam and Artie... $$ holes, if you get my grip!**

* * *

After losing Kitty on the run and deciding there would be no point on attempting to find the girl, Marley turned around and began to drive to Ryder's house to return the truck. As she drove home she tried to ignore the pain in her stomach, but she couldn't.

By the time she had reached Ryder's house she parked the truck in the driveway and began to leave when she heard someone call her name.

"Marley Susan Rose! Where in the fuck have you been!?" It was two voices, both Ryder and Jake. Seconds later she heard Ryder yell into the house. "Mom, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell… Mom, it's a good reason, she just had to use my truck."

Marley got to the door in time to see Ryder and his mother talking. She turned to Marley and gave a warm smile, waving to her. "Hi Marley."

"Hi Mrs. Lynn."

"Marley," She gave her a look.

"Sorry," Marley laughed. "I mean hi Juliet."

"How've you been dear? Ryder told me you're feeling better, would you like something to eat? There's leftover pasta from an hour ago."

Marley didn't feel like eating, but she knew she had too. She didn't want to end up in the hospital again and Juliet was the type of woman where if her feelings were hurt than it'd break the heart of the person who broke her heart. Also Jake and Ryder were giving Marley a glare.

* * *

Marley nodded with a smile. _I just hope I can keep it down and eat at least half of what she gives me._ When Juliet left to get the food Marley followed Jake and Ryder back into the Lynn's living room where Ryder's sister, Molly, and Blaine's sister, Jacy, sat down on the floor glaring at the screen. Marley sat on the couch in between Jake and Blaine. "What's the movie?"

"All Dogs Go To Heaven." Blaine said. "Jacy's a fan of this film."

"I can get why you're here, but Jake….I'm confused?"

"It's obvious you'd be back here to give the truck back, so I came along here." Jake answered. "So where in the world did you go today that caused you to scream the S-word on us?"

"Emergency." She answered.

"Is everything okay?" Ryder asked, leaning past Jake to see Marley.

Marley nodded. "Yeah, I was just having stomach pain and I needed to go to the hospital."

"Everything okay?" Blaine asked. Marley nodded. "Stomach pains are usually serious." Marley glared at him, wide eyed and looking down at herself then back to him. Blaine thought for several seconds then laughed. "Oh… it's_ THAT_ type of stomach pain. I've got you," He winked.

_Great, now I'm lying to Blaine. And he's like an older brother to me. Or, as Brittany told me, he's the Kurt to my Rachel. Which doesn't make sense at all because I don't know either Rachel or Kurt and from what Blaine had told me about Kurt, Kurt doesn't like to know all that girly problem stuff—girly hygiene stuff, where as Blaine is perfectly calm with hearing about it. Weird. _Marley thought as she watched the television. She had seen this movie a million times and they here halfway done with the movie.

She thought for several minutes about Kitty and the behavior today. Even when Juliet came back into the living room with the heated food in one hand and a T.V tray in the other hand and told Ryder that she and his dad were going to bed and asked if he tuck Molly into bed after the film, she was thinking. Jake had to shake her back to reality to let her know the food was ready. Marley took a forkful of the pasta, lifting it from the half filled plate of pasta, and placed it in her mouth. After chewing and swallowing she felt….okay. It wasn't bad, but wasn't the best taste either. She then realized that the guys were watching her.

"Guys, I'm fine." She said.

"Stop looking at Marley!" Molly shouted and turned back to her bother and the others. "And shut up!"

"I know! Goodness you all talk to much! Stupid teenagers will never shut up!" Jacy commented.

"Hey Molly, don't say shut up. And we're done talking."

"You too Jacy." Blaine said.

* * *

The girls stuck their tongues out at them then they all turned back to the T.V.

Marley thought again as she ate the food. _"It's not like Kitty to ditch just to go shopping. She's not one of those cheerleaders and there is still plenty of time to get gift shopping done before the holiday comes to the day. Maybe she had other things to do. What if she had a family emergency?_

Marley's thoughts went on for ten minutes, thinking of all the possibilities of family problem that might of occurred. She finished her food ten minutes later but felt more disgusting and horrible in her stomach than she did before. The pain was bloody terrible. That pit deep inside of her was killing her in every direction. She felt gross. She wanted to….

Puke.

She held her puke down and waited until she would leave Ryder's house and walk herself home and puke along the sidewalk, ten streets down the road. However during the last five minutes of the film Marley felt sick to her stomach. She held her stomaching and prayed that she keep everything inside but nothing was working.

"Hey," Blaine put a comforting hand on her shoulder. He was concerned for Marley. "Marley are you okay?"

Marley nodded, but felt sweat coming down her face. She was trying to keep focus. Blaine kept his hand on her back and rubbed it. The credits began. _Good I can leave now. _Marley got up and said, "Bye guys, I'm going. Catch you later."

"Marley you're in pain." Jake said. "You can't walk twenty blocks from here with a pain."

"I've done it before." She said, still holding her stomach. "I'll be fine."

"I can give you a ride." Blaine said. "I don't mind."

"No I'll be fine," Marley said. "Bye."

She left the room quickly and began out the door. The guys followed her and kept telling her that she shouldn't walk. "Marley seriously, let Blaine give you a ride." Ryder commented.

"No Ryder, I'm in decent health, I'll be fine." She argued as she felt the food bubbling back up from her tummy. _Shit, I have to puke. _"Really."

"No, I'm giving you a ride." Blaine declared, not taking chances on her. "Let me just pick up the sleeping Jacy and get her inside of the car."

"No Blaine—"

"Yes Marley. You're sick to your stomach." He said, giving her a look as he came closer. "Marley you'll be fine, just let me give you a ride."

"No I'm good," She backed away from him, holding her stomach again. She took a deep breathe and let it out. "I'll be fine."

She then turned around and made it halfway to the sidewalk when she couldn't hold it any longer. She was going to burst. She fell to her knees, head over her stomach and knees and vomited. Making that disgusting vomiting sound with closed eyes and felt all the pasta coming back up from her stomach. A second later she felt someone patting her back, Jake, and someone else holding her long hair back, Blaine. She vomited for several seconds before she finished, leaned back and took a gasp of fresh oxygen. Ryder came out with a tall glass full of cold water and held it to her lips.

She drank the cold water, feeling more refresh. She heard Blaine something about a car, assuming it was something about giving her a ride home. She nodded, "Okay I'll take the ride."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Marley was at her door. The lights were on but her mother was in bed by now. There was a note left for Marley. _Hope you had fun with Ryder, Jake and Blaine, sweetie. See you in the morning. _Marley then guessed that Jake or Ryder told her mother about Marley hanging out with them after school.

Marley got into her bedroom and laid there. She felt much better, but still felt sick to her stomach. She got a text from Ryder, Blaine and Jake, each asking if she was feeling better. In a mass message to the three she said: _I feel so much better. Have a goodnight and see you tomorrow. _She texted Blaine individually and added _P.S Thank you for the ride._

She didn't fall asleep for the rest of the night. She stayed awake and thought of ways to get rid of that pain in her stomach.


	18. Here I Go Goodbye Home

**So last chapter I meant to write assholes in the author's note. But I was just going insane and crazy about the idea of the assholes (cough cough SAM ARTIE cough cough) and I forgot to edit it to make it assholes. So..yes.**

**Sam and Artie were ASAHOLES in last night episode of Lights OUt.**

* * *

_Thursday. 2 AM._

Kitty eventually made it to sleep around one in the morning. She had an hour of sleep when she awoke to the sound of someone screeching out in pain. Kitty shot up from the sleeping bag and saw that the bedroom door was opened.

Kathy.

She jumped out of the sleeping bag and ran down the stairs and found her baby sister in the kitchen being held up by Phil, both of her tiny wrist in his huge monster hands. The gallon of milk was on the floor. Phil was screeching at Kathy.

"Little brat! The milk spilled! God, your so fucking stupid! This will teach you!" He held up his free hand, above his head, and ready to smack her, when Kitty yelled.

"Don't hurt her!" She screeched. Kitty then ran over and pushed Phil, who let go of Kathy, and Kitty caught Kathy in time. She held her baby sister close to her as she backed away and ran upstairs. Knowing that Phil was going to kick their asses.

With Kathy still crying, Kitty ran back into her bedroom and locked her bedroom door. She began to sooth the baby girl as much as possible as she heard Phil's chunky brown boots slam their way up the stairs. Seconds later at the door and began slamming his hand on the white wood.

"Open the fucking door!"

"Shhh shhh," Kitty soothed the baby and soothed her as much as possible. "I promise, Baby, Phil won't hurt you."

Kitty thought for several seconds. She ran over to the baby bag and drug through, until she found a pink pacifier she had bought a few days ago. She placed it in the screaming toddlers mouth. Swiftly the toddler stopped and began to calm down. She then began heading for the door when she heard the door begin to knock down. She kissed Kathy and placed her sister in the closet rapidly. "Stay here."

By the time she closed the closet door and locked it, Phil had knocked down the door. He charged at Kitty and grabbed her wrist.

Bruises.

On her collar bone.

Her shoulders.

Her stomach.

Her back.

Her legs.

Her arms.

Strangled to the point of almost death.

It ended with Kitty blacked out.

* * *

Kitty came back to life when she heard Kathy crying from the closet. Kitty, feeling weak as hell and tired, managed to get some strength up from her elbows. She got her head up, took a few deep breaths, then opened her eyes. She was shocked what she saw.

She was nude.

Phil was passed out, oppose end of her.

Kitty felt pain in between her legs.

Kitty got up and opened her closet. She grabbed a random black and white sweater and black pants and brown boots with socks inside of them, threw them on over herself, grasped Kathy and the baby bag and Kathy's teddy bear (the one Kitty gave to her when Kathy first arrived) and ran out the door.

She buckled her sister into the car, got in herself, and drove off into the night. Crying.


	19. Here's A Message For You

**Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews! I never though that...**

**A: The story get this many reviews (few more until I'm halfway to 100 reviews!)**

**B: How many people would favorite/follow the story and have it in their alerts.**

**It makes me so happy.**

**Also, for those of you who read GROWING PAINS, please be sure to read the message at the bottom of the chapter as there is an importance notice for you guys. Thanks.**

* * *

_Thursday Morning (like 6:13 AM)_

Marley got to the school wicked early due to bus schedule. Her mother was out sick for the day so Marley was forced to take the bus. She didn't mind though as she enjoyed the long bus ride. It was actually quiet relaxing, but she still felt a pain inside of her stomach. It was her time of the month yet, so she knew it wasn't that. She just had really bad cramps in her belly though she honestly knew it was her gut that was bothering her. Something was bothering her and it was killing her and whilst usually people know what is bothering them Marley had no idea what was bothering her. She wished she knew.

She got to the school and went to her locker to get her math book she had left behind yesterday and do her math work. She then realized that she left it in the choir room and not her locker. She made her way to the choir room, passing Will's office and not noticing he was in there until he called here.

"Hi Marley." He said.

Marley walked backwards and saw him. "Oh, Hi Mr. Schue."

"You're here very early." He said, setting up papers.

"My moms sick so she couldn't drive, so I took the bus here." She said.

"You missed practice yesterday. You feeling okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine. I was just having some problems and had to deal with them." She said. Then added quickly, "Family problems. It's fine though."

"Okay." Will said with a smile. "Just try to make it today, okay?"

"Got it." She smiled and left for the choir room.

Inside the choir room Marley laid her book and paper on the piano and did her homework. Usually one never does this, but she didn't feel like walking all the way down to the library to do it. Besides the library didn't open until six thirty at the latest and she rather just get it all done and over with anyways. Halfway into finishing her homework she got a text message from a unknown number.

_Celeste, it's Kitty. My phones dead so I'm using a random persons phone so DO NOT CALL OR TEXT THIS NUMBER! Listen I'm going to be out for a few days or so, if it's POSSIBLE that you can get my homework from our teachers and get it to my house in some sort of envelope then I'd appreciate that. Thanks._

_Kitty._

"I better tell Celeste this." Marley said, writing the message on a piece of paper. "Poor girl I wonder how she scratches her neck with that neck brace on. **(A/N: Various of online sources claim that Neck Brace Girl's name is Celeste. I'm sticking with the name for this story). **Marley then laughed to herself. "Funny how my last digit is 4 and Celeste is 5, but we're the same number."

* * *

She then thought of where Kitty was going to be for a few days, as she made her way down to the cheerleaders usual hangout spot. Marley imagined that Kitty was going to Paris or London to watch some fancy fashion show and later buy off the auctioned clothes for, in American value, a billion dollars. The billion of dollars that her father kept in his gold platted wallet, if he owned one. Kitty would return to America wearing the very finest of the clothes and have the very finest stories of meeting with Queen Elizabeth and Prince William and Princess Kate and the future King or Queen of England in Kate's little belly. Or having tea with Princess Stéphanie of Monaco, in the middle of a tiny cafe in Paris.

As she made her way to the cheerleaders hang out she began to have a tummy ache again. She held her stomach as she took a few deep breathes. She made it to the cheerleaders hangout spot and walked up to Celeste. She tapped the neck braced girl, who turned around and glared at Marley.

"Um, Kitty accidentally texted me. So I just copied the message down for you." She said, then handed the girl the paper she took the message on.

Celeste took the paper then turned around, obviously not wanting to be associated with Marley in anyway. Marley turned away and began walking away, until she felt like an iceberg bitched slapped her in the face. Now she was covered in blue slushie. The two girls who slushied Marley high-fived as they walked away from the girl.

"Great," Marley said as she wiped away most of the slush. As she walked down the hall to the bathroom she became bitter. "I bet Kitty wouldn't have to deal with being slushied in the finest clothes of France or England if she were wearing them."

She sighed.

"I want to be Kitty Wilde."

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Growing Pains II Notice:**

**Due to upcoming events that I am involved in, I will not be uploading next month (May), as I had planned so. Most likely in June is when I will start uploading the chapters, but there COULD be a chance in May that I can start uploading. So be on the lookout my Ryley friends.**


	20. Home Abandoned

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Sorry for the long update I've been busy.**

* * *

_Thursday Afternoon._

Kitty walked outside of the abandon apartment with a sleeping Kathy in the stroller seat. Her face was covered in makeup, almost to the point that she had no bruises or red marks covering her face. She had sunglasses on too, so that helped a lot in ways.

She was going to stay out of the house for a few days. Just to give Phil time to cool off and for she and Kathy to rest. She'd go back soon. She figured after a while she things could possibly go back. She glared up at the sunlight. "Princess, save me."

Out and about she got some canned goods, bread, juice and a cake. Kathy was still sleeping so Kitty wasn't bothered too much.

Walking back to the apartment she began to think. In a second she had a plan. She would finish the school year first then runaway to California to become, well, whatever would be brought to her.

Kitty got back to the apartment and settled Kathy down on the little nest of blankets Kitty made for her. She covered her sister with a blanket, kissed her, then put most of the food away.

She went to the bathroom, crying, trying to forget about last night. She felt the murderous pain in between her legs and on her neck. She rubbed her neck and hoped that it would stop the pain; it didn't. She looked down on the floor and found a sharp piece of glass. Pointy at one end, sharp enough to break a rock if it had too. Kitty picked it up, deciding whether to cut or not.

She did.

Not caring that this piece of glass could have diseases on it or not.

But as the blood drifted away, so did her pain.

After a few slices she stopped, wrapped her arms in towels, and left the bathroom to sleep.

**Sorry it was short! But I didn't have much information on this chapter to add.**


	21. Here Now, What's Happening?

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Ha I find the whole Tina-Going-After-Blaine-And-Doing-Everything-For-B laine situation funny. So I had to add it in here, Tina's love for Blaine!**

* * *

_Thursday Afternoon._

Marley felt sick to her stomach. When Glee practice started she sat in between Blaine and Ryder, with Jake behind her in his seat. Her mind was spinning like a category five hurricane, she felt sweaty even though she knew the building was cool and she kept spacing in and out of Mr. Schue and Finn's random speeches about upcoming Regionals ideas. At one point while Finn and Will were talking about something else, Marley leaned to the side and rested her head on Blaine's shoulder, closing her eyes and keeping herself calmed down. She glanced down towards the floor and notices Blaine's shoes. New ones, looked pretty expensive too.

"Nice shoes." She said ever so quietly, barely audible.

"Thanks." He said. "Got them last week and been breaking them in. You okay, Marley?" Blaine asked.

She nodded against him and rested again, until the sound of Mr. Finn's voice woke her up again.

"Alright guys!" Finn said. "While Mr. Schue is out of the room for the moment, let's stop with the constant practicing and party for a bit."

Every cheered.

"Candy Man!" Tina shouted.

The music began and everyone began to sing and dance. Marley got up, hoping that doing what she loves would help her. She held onto Blaine's hand the entire time, with the occasional partner dancing with Jake, Ryder, Unique and Brittany. The last twenty seconds of the song everyone was spinning in a circle with one other person. Marley and Blaine held onto each other tightly, spinning faster and faster. Marley started to feel queezy again. A few seconds before the song ended...

She vomited, right on Blaine's shoes.

Fell to her knees as everything came out of her. She felt someone rubbing her back, someone placing the trash bin in front of Marley, someone hold back her hair and someone else soothing her down, and Tina's voice bitching.

"God Marley! You just had to puke on Blaine's perfect new shoes! What's wrong with you? Do you have any idea how expensive those are! Why didn't you just puke on Jake's shoes or Sam's shirt!? How could even possibly think to—"

"Tina!" Blaine's voice screamed. "It's fine!"

"Girl, you feeling okay?" Unique asked, very concerned.

"Ye—" All she said, before getting sick again and vomiting in the bin.

"I've got a water bottle that I didn't drink yet." Sam said, leaving to grab his bottle.

"You feeling better?" Jake's voice asked, playing with her hair as he held it back and high up for her.

Marley didn't respond for a few minutes, before leaning back and took a mountain sized large gasp of oxygen. Her frail pale face and shaky hands answered everyone's questions; she was going to be fine. She took the napkin Joe handed her and wiped her mouth of puke as Sam returned with a bottle of water, taking the cap off for her. She took the bottle and gulped down half of the 24 oz bottle.

"You okay now, Marley?" Mr. Schue asked. Marley nodded faintly. "Alright, let's get you to the nurse and everyone else let's get back to practice."

Minutes later Marley and Finn, carrying her in his arm. He settled her down on the bench outside the nurses office. "Wait here." He said.

Seconds later, Marley realized that her mother would have to take her home. She didn't want to go home and her mother would lose a day of works money. She wrote a note on a piece of paper. A quick one: _Finn, took the bus home. I'll be okay._ She then got up and left the school and took the next bus to home.

* * *

_(Downtown, some point after Kitty went back to the apartment)_

The bus route to her house was blocked, thus having the bus go to downtown Lima. As Marley sat down, ignoring the calls from Finn's phone, she glimpsed outside the window looking gloomy to the outside bright and sunny day outside.

She got off and waited for the next bus. From what someone told her, the next bus was in two hours. Two hours? Really? Marley sat down and thought to herself about different things. After an hour she glared across the street and saw a small, blonde hair girl, with a stroller in her hands.

It was Kitty.

Marley jumped up and ran across the street. "Kitty!"

She turned around, but then turned back and walked faster. Marley caught up to her and stepped in front of the little girl. "Kitty... why are you wearing sunglasses?"

"Eye disease problem. Pink eye. Whatever the hell it's called." She bluntly answered. "What do you want?"

"Kitty, are you okay?" Marley asked. "You haven' been...Kitty, lately."

_That's because I'm not fucking Kitty, Whale. Kitty Wilde was a virgin; I'm not a virgin._ Kitty thought to herself. She smirked and said, "So? You haven't been the same kiss-ass Angel abused puppy stuck in the sewer, since you began to puke."

"Kitty, what's wrong?" Marley asked. "I'm here for you. Something is telling me that something is wrong."

"What? Your fat bear of a stomach told you something?" Kitty insulted and laughed.

"Kitty, didn't you wear this outfit the other day?" She asked.

"I like it too much." She answered. "Excuse me now, loser." Kitty began walking away from Marley. Marley stepped in front of her again. "What?" She snapped.

"Kitty, I ended up in the hospital because of you. At least what you can do is let me help you. And with that i mean let me listen to your...problems...or whatever. Please."

"I don't need your help. I don't need anyones help. Now get the fuck out of my face before I sneak into your shitty looking house and burn the damn calories in your body. Literally, burn the body calories."

She left, walking away from Marley.

Marley felt miserable. Something wasn't right with Kitty and she wanted to help her, but Kitty wasn't letting her guard down. Maybe it was just in her head that something was wrong with Kitty. Kitty had a perfect life anyways; A loving mother, a loving and wealthy father, a beautiful house... what else could happen?

* * *

Marley got home with several thousand missed calls from her friends on her home phone and her cell phone. One message was from her mother.

_Going out for a drink with the girls. Jake said he was taking you home, feel better sweetie. Go to bed early._

Marley deleted all the messages and calls and sat in her living room. Holding her stomach and feeling uneasy again. She had a million thoughts in her mind all at once; Her stomach, her friends, her mother, Glee's upcoming competition, Kitty, her stomach again and the uneasy words in her mind.

Marley got upstairs to change into her pajama shorts and a tank top. Once done she put walked passed the full length mirror in her bedroom and glimpsed at herself. She went pale and stood still. She saw her reflection in the mirror, but it wasn't her reflection. It was someone else's reflection. This reflection was that of a...

Fat girl.

Without a second thought Marley ran into her bathroom, fell to her knees and began to puke herself until she felt like nothing else was inside of her tummy. She then sat up and flushed the toilet. She stood up and washed her hands and face. But when she turned and faced the bathroom mirror, she saw a frail and sick child.

_Shit_ she thought.

She cried as she went back into her room and fell asleep on her mattress bed, covering herself and crying herself to sleep. Repeating, _I can't believe I did that! I can't believe I did that! What's wrong with me?_


	22. Happily Never After

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**A Majority of the chapter is a revisit of the Disney's Cinderella movie.**

* * *

_Saturday Night (7 PM)_

For the last two days Kitty stayed in the abandoned apartment with Kathy; eating sandwiches and drinking lots of water for breakfast, lunch and dinner. She had decided that now Phil had cooled down and thus be ready to return home.

The drive home her arms were in pain. Still kind of throbbing from her recent harm to herself on her arms. She was a pale and bloody red zebra, line after line one after another on her arms. Wrist to the top of the forearm on the underpart of the skin that's always so soft. Vertical and horizontal. She loathed them, every scar reminded her of the pain she had felt and wanted to rid of and the only way to do so was by sharp objects. Knives, old pieces of glass, a broken razor—anything at all!

At 7 Kitty home and saw that Phil was out of the house. Kitty took Kathy inside and brought the little girl upstairs. Once in her nightgown Kitty settled her sister into bed.

"Book." Kathy said, quietly.

"Alright." Kitty said. She got up and went over to her book stand and began looking for a book. After a few seconds she found her favorite fairy tale from when she was around Kathy's age. "My favorite." She took the book out and went back to the bed, settling herself next to Kathy.

"Once upon a time in a far away land lived a little girl named Cinderella. Cinderella's mother died soon after her birth so her father raised her as a single parent. Cinderella lived in a beautiful home with wild flowers and rainbows of all sorts. Cinderella was a compassionate soul with her father, her animal friends and her friends in the village. Her father, though, wanted Cinderella to have a mother in her life and so Cinderella's father married a wealthy woman with two daughters of her own, both the same age as Cinderella. This woman, her stepmother, had proper manners and had a high rank in the village. A few years later when Cinderella was nine, her father died. From that point forward her stepmother and her stepsisters became cruel.

"Cinderella became a servant to her stepmother and her stepsisters. Making breakfast, serving them their breakfast, feed the barn animals, clean the floors of the mansion size home, clean the windows, dust the windows, broom the floors, clean up the breakfast, make the beds, make lunch, serve lunch, clean up lunch, clean the bathrooms, make dinner, serve dinner, do the laundry, clean up dinner. She did everything for her stepmother and stepsisters for years. Cinderella's only friends were the mice, the blue birds, the horse and the dog that all lived in the barn.

"Years of being a servant to her stepmother and stepsisters, Cinderella dreamed of marrying a prince and living a beautiful life. Once day a horse and carriage came up to their mansion. A letter with a gold stamp with the imprinted letters of RF was handed to Cinderella. Cinderella gave the letter to her mother. The local King was giving a royal ball for his son, the Prince. At the ball the Prince was to, hopefully, find a girl to marry and become his bride. All girls in the village were invited to the ball. Cinderella's stepsisters were overjoyed and excited to attend, eagerly running back to their rooms to find the perfect ballroom dresses. Cinderella's Stepmother told Cinderella, '_If you can finish your chores and find a pleasing dress in time, you may come along.'_ Cinderella was so excited she began to work hard to finish her chores.

"However her Stepsisters gave Cinderella silly chores, as to keep Cinderella from finding the time to make her ballgown dress. Cinderella was so sad. Cinderella's mice and bird friends loved Cinderella so much and wanted Cinderella to have a magical night; decided to make her a ballgown. A beautiful dress was made from various of pink threads and white threads and bows and blue necklaces and sashes around the house. By night time Cinderella had returned to her room, after informing her Stepmother that she would not attend the ball. Cinderella was presented with the dress and thanked her friends. She got dressed and made it downstairs, only to have her stepsisters rip it to threads.

"Cinderella ran away to the garden and cried at the fountain. Then a magically fairy came down to Cinderella. It was Cinderella's Fairy God Mother. The Fairy God Mother gave Cinderella a beautiful blue dress, glass slippers, a horse and carriage and everything else she deserved for her night. Until the twelfth stroke of midnight, when all of her magic would be gone. Cinderella thanked her and went to the ball. There she met the prince and together they danced until midnight stroked. Rapidly in love with each other, Cinderella and the prince almost kissed. Midnight struck. Cinderella ran away, being chased by the guards, and managed to hide in the bushes to avoid them by the time her blue gown died away. Though luckily she had one glass slipper to keep as a memory.

"The next day, the Prince sent two of his best men to find the girl he had fell in love and danced with. She had lost her glass slipper when running away. The girl was in this village. Every women was to put the slipper on and the one that fitted perfect, was his bride. Every woman tried the slipper, but it was either too big, too small, to narrow or to wide. At Cinderella's home the stepsisters tried them on, but failed. Cinderella, who had been locked in her room by her Stepmother, because the stepmother knew it was Cinderella at the ball, didn't want Cinderella to live a happy life. Cinderella came down the stairs asking to try the glass slipper on. The man who carried the slipper on the pillow ran to her, only to be tripped by the Stepmother. When all hope was lost, Cinderella still had the other shoe.

"It fitted perfectly, of course, and Cinderella was married to her Prince. Cinderella and the Prince got married and together they drove away in horse and carriage. Cinderella was happy. Cinderella and her Prince lived happily ever after. The end."

* * *

When Kitty finished the classic story, she tucked the sleeping Kathy (who had fallen asleep halfway into the story), into the bed. She kissed Kathy and dimmed the light in the room. Kitty went over and placed the book away. She sat on her window bench and looked up at the sky, finding the brightest star. She smiled faintly, tears making her green eyes glow.

"Heavenly angel named Princess Faith of Hope and Dreams, I want the Cinderella life. I mean, I'm living the Cinderella life now. Being abused by Phil, aka the Step parent in my life, and Kathy is actually a nice stepsister...if you have to call her that. But I don't want that life, I want what Cinderella got in the end. Heavenly angel named Princess Faith of Hope and Dreams, please give me that glass slipper. I want to live happily ever after life. Please help me achieve that dream when the school year ends. It's almost January so we have a few more months to go, Heavenly Angel, so please watch over Kathy and I. More so Kathy if not me."

Kitty cried at the end, she curled herself into a ball and cried into her chest. She hated her life. She wanted every pain in her body to go away.

She remembered Marley. Marley was so kind to her the other day and what did Kitty do? Bitch at her, like always. Sometimes Kitty didn't want to be a bitch, but all the pain from her un-perfect home life since she was born got to her and she had to bitch at those who have a perfect life. A perfect mom. A perfect face. A perfect persona. A perfect musical tone. A perfect body.

Perfect. Just always, always, always perfect.

She lived the abused Cinderella life.

Marley lived the married Cinderella life.

She wanted that life.

A Marley Rose life.


	23. Happy Meal, speaking sarcastically

**Guys, I'm almost done with this story! I can't believe it.**

* * *

_Sunday Mid-Morning_

Marley woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. The specific tone was that that belonged to Jake's phone calling her. She answered and tried to wake up as she spoke, "Hello?"

_"Morning Marley Susan Rose. Wakey wakey. I'm outside, waiting for you."_

"I told Sugar I wasn't going." Marley answered. Marley had been invited to a new restaurant that opened in downtown Lima. "I'm not free today."

"Too bad, because everyone else is here waiting for you. Look outside your window." His voice said.

Marley went over to her bedroom window and looked down, finding Jake and Ryder outside and waving at her. Behind them was a pink limo that looked as if it could if twenty people inside.

"What!?" Marley screamed, both outside and on the phone. "But I said—"

"Please!?" Ryder took the phone from Jake. "It'll make me happy."

"No!"

"Fine!" Ryder yelled. He turned to the limo and yelled, "Sugar! Save me fifteen of those Canadian energy drinks! I'm going to need them!"

"No! You're going to get screwed up again." Marley yelled. "Fine, let me shower and get dressed. Twenty minutes."

Marley hung up and went to her bathroom. Washed her hair quickly, and her body, but she felt sick to her stomach. She's tried to throw up a few times but she felt nothing inside that would come out. She hasn't eaten in days and nobody really suspected it, somehow. She could go three weeks before someone found out she was force puking again. Kind of disgusting, right?

She got out of the shower and found her black floral dress, peach sweater and her black-white Christmas socks that had snowflakes and reindeer and other funky designs on them. Once dressed she was about to put on her winter jacket when, out of the corner of her eyes, she saw the varsity jacket Ryder had given to her the other week. It was extremely warm when wearing it. She grinned, grabbing that instead, and put it on before leaving the house.

* * *

Down at the new breakfast place Marley got in line, in between Jake and Ryder, holding her plate. "Jake I can pay for my food."

"I've got it." Jake said, grabbing what looked like five pieces of toast.

Marley hesitated a bit. Every time she wanted to grab something, she'd skip it and move onto the next one. By the near end her only options were a bagel or some sort of goop that was bubbling. She grabbed the bagel and without checking she grabbed bacon, a piece of raisin toast and a banana.

Within a few minutes she sat down she poked her food, not wanting to eat it. _If I eat this, then it's just going to come back up again. Maybe if I talk long enough... Marley Susan Rose? Talk a lot? Impossible. _Marley looked up and didn't find Kitty in the room. She'd figure Kitty would have her own limo ride. "Where's Kitty?"

"Um, I didn't invite her." Sugar said. "She's a bitch."

"That's pretty mean, Sugar." Marley said.

"But it's true! She's a bigger bitch that Quinn and Santana put together last year!"

"I don't know who Quinn is!"

"She's was Kitty's mentor during Thanksgiving." Finn commented. "Blonde short girl."

"Having sex with an old skin old enough to be her fifty seventh grandfather." Santana commented sharply. "And frankly, you don't need to be around the bitch. You don't need a bitch in your life."

"Excuse me?" Marley said with an attitude. "I'm surrounded by a lot of you. You, Sugar, Tina, the boys. The only people who haven't pissed me off about anything are Puck, Kurt and this Rachel Berry girl that _everyone_ tells me about. Rachel this, Rachel that!" Marley looked over at Tina and mocked in a Tina voice, "'I knew Rachel Berry! I was friends with Rachel Berry! And you, Marley, are no Rachel Berry!'"

"Excuse me, but I wasn't the one who fainted off the damn stage at Sectionals!" Tina exclaimed. She stood up from her seat. "I wasn't the one who listened to the little bitch in the first place and let my in-secured, self-centered mind get in the way of things!"

"Shut up Tina." Marley said, rapidly getting up and leaving for the coffee stands in the back room.

"Fine, leave us and go vomit in the bathroom—"

"TINA COHEN-CHANG!" Everyone screamed.

* * *

On the other side of the room, Marley was pouring herself a large cup of coffee. Pissed off too. _Who does Tina think she is? Princess of the damn Glee Club? Let her be that new Rachel crap. I don't give a shit. Oh wait, Blaine is the supposed 'New Rachel.' That's a stupid idea. What is a new Rachel suppose to be? The main star of the damn show? No, no thanks._

_Wow... I sound like a bitch myself. I need to calm down...maybe...I should get something to eat before I kill Santana._

Marley paid for her meal and went back to the table, feeling Tina's intense eyes watching her. Marley picked her plate up and walked over to the opposite side of the room and down near the back where the bathrooms were. Far, far from Tina Cohen Chang. Marley felt at peace for herself for a while until she saw Ryder get up with his plate and walk to her. He took the seat across from her, smiled at her, before biting into his food.

"You don't have to do this," Marley muttered. "I've been a bitch lately."

"Don't worry about it." Ryder said. He then saw Blaine take the seat next to him. "Hey."

"Hi. Hey, Marley, you okay?" Blaine asked. Marley nodded weekly. "I've known her longer than you, she'll stop bitching in...April. She'll be too pumped for graduation."

Marley gave a small laugh, before deciding to start eating her food. Each bite, though, was disgusting. She wanted to cry.

A while later she began to feel the pain in her stomach again. She excused herself and went to the bathroom. Inside the fancy bathroom she ran to the first free toilet and leaned over, feeling like she was going to get sick. Holding her hair back and held her face over the toilet, inhaling the lemony smell of the clean toilet, and waited. Nothing. Good, right?

She held her head up and sighed. "What's the hell is wrong with me?"


	24. Here's Another Sunday Morning View

**Guys, I'm almost done with this story! I can't believe it.**

* * *

_Sunday Mid-Morning_

Kitty awoke to the sound of a killer headache. She and Phil got into an argument the night before and, while physically nothing happened, she screamed so loudly she was surprised the neighbors didn't call the cops for all the screams. Luckily enough Kathy didn't awake to the screaming, somehow.

Kitty found that Phil went through a range and left nothing but a pair of green shorts and her red floral tank top for her to wear for the day. Luckily Kitty, in a fit of range, managed to steal Jake's leather jacket from the other week without him noticing while he was in the bathroom. She said some random kid stole it and she didn't stop the kid from taking it because, "It was a disgusting cow on your manly arms."

Kitty showered and got dressed, woke up Kathy and bathed her for a while before dressing her in a cute wintery toddler outfit. She got up and proceeded down the stairs to make breakfast, but found that Phil went through a fit of range and ate all the food. Kitty rolled her eyes as she grabbed her bag with the credit cards inside and she left the house, feeling the icy cold his her uncovered legs. _Shit! I'm going to die today!_

* * *

At the local park, Kitty sat on a cold bench and watched as Kathy played along in the snow on the child's playground station. She was so happy. Kitty felt happy, more happy than she's been in her entire life. She'd hope that someday Kathy would forget about this life and enjoy the new life her big sister gave her.

Unsure what got over her, Kitty broke down. Holding her head down and wiping away the tears from her sleeves. She sobbed loudly, gasping for air. This was what she needed. Just to sit and bawl out everything that's beeb bothering her. She began to calm down until she heard a voice coming towards her from behind.

"Kitty?" It was Emma's voice, slowing creeping on her.

Kitty covered her legs with the blanket from the car, and wiped away al the tears. By the time the guidence redhead came around, Kitty looked almost presentably. "What?"

"Were you just crying?" Emma asked.

"Were you just stalking me?" She mimicked Emma's tone.

"Just talking a morning stroll with Mr. Schue." Emma said. "He's on the other side, feeding the ducks."

"You're not?"

"Oh no! Too many germs at the duck pond." Emma exclaimed, wide eyed. "What's wrong?"

"I got into an argument this morning with my asshole of a boyfriend." Kitty lied. "Luckily enough my cousin over there wasn't there."

"Cousin?" Emma looked and saw Kathy. "Or niece?"

"Niece." Kitty said, not realizing she said cousin earlier. "I mean, she's my cousin, but because of age difference I call her my niece."

"You two look so much alike," Emma noted, looking between the two girls. "I mean with different hair colors, almost like...sisters."

_Or half sisters you redhead crazy freak. _Kitty bitterly thought. She forced a smirky smile. "Well just like you and the blonde niece of yours that is cabable of dating the nerd-chair in Glee club, neither of you look alike."

"She takes after her mother." Emma stated. "Kitty you've been different lately, a little bit off the regular cheerio. Coach Sue told me the reasons that you quit. Most of which, are, well, uh, odd."

"So?"

"And Mr. Schue said you quit Glee."

_I got kicked out, bitch. If the adults know about relationships, than they should know friendship relationships._

"So?"

"Is everything okay at home, Kitty?" Emma asked. "You know if something is wrong you can tell me. And if something is very wrong, like abuse, I can call my friend Shirley at the Child protection services and she can-"

"No! Nothing is wrong!" Kitty yelled, getting up and screaming louder than she just did. "Look i'm perfectly fucking fine and I don't need help from anyone! Not coach Sue, not Mr. Curly hair, not those pesky perky perfect Glee kids and their perfect lives so leave me alone!"

Emma, startled by the sudden change in the atmosphere, tried to speak to the girl calmly. "Kitty I was just..."

"Fuck you, you gramophonic, OCD addictive redheaded bitch!" Kitty yelled. She turned and grabbed her sister and began walking away from the scene.

Emma sat there, startled, for the longest time. Shocked at the sudden behavior. When Will came over twenty minutes he asked what happened.

"Something's wrong with Kitty." Emma said. "Kitty is not Kitty."


	25. How Upset and Angry a Marley Rose Can Be

**Season Final: W.O.W**

**Brittany the next Einstein? Scary! Kind of hated her acting like a diva, but her reason made sense! Haha her comment during Fondue for Two to Schue. "Or keep meddling with high schoolers?" (or something like that, yeah)**

**I loved how Marley stood up for Unique :)**

**I knew it had to be Unique, after the look she gave Marley when Marley covered for her in class. Wow, I wished she spoke up earlier. Ryder wouldn't be so mad! I DON'T WANT RYDER TO LEAVE! He's so sweet and nice. I'd rather he be just pissed for a long time than not on New Direction's. I want him on, and I feel like they will do that in Season 5.**

**Wow...Brittany made me cry during her goodbye hugs and comments.**

**I knew they win Regionals.**

**I loved the wedding.**

**Klaine (insert a huge heart with bow and arrow)**

**Like i always tell my friend, Mr. Schue is the Daddy of the Glee kids :)**

* * *

Twenty minutes after the seat changing and bitching scene, Marley held her stomach and tried to hold her cringe back. That pain in her stomach, her gut, was killing her now. She wanted this pain to go away now. The sharp pain was growing more and more intense with each minute. And she's only had this for a few days!

"Hey, Marls, you okay?" Ryder asked as he notice Marley's face was cringing slowly. "Do you want anything?"

Marley shook her head, holding her right side. _Damn gut! Damn stomach! Why do you hurt me so much?_

Blaine, with a deep concern on his face, reached over and held her free hand. "How bad are they?"

"How bad are what?" Ryder asked, confused. Both Blaine and Marley gave him a specific look. It took Ryder several minutes for realize what they meant. "Oh, sorry. Uh… I've got some chocolate in my pocket here, want some?"

Marley cringe again in pain, not wanting any more food. "I'm going to the bathroom." She said. She got up quickly and painfully walked to the bathrooms, rapidly.

* * *

Inside the bathroom Marley ran into the fifth stall, fell to her knees and puked. Not forced, she was done with that for the most part. She got sick to her stomach sick. Gagging up everything, feeling it leave her body. She started to feel better very lightly.

A few minutes afterwards she felt her stomach empty. She sat up, the pain still intense and growing a little more intense. Still sitting on her butt she moved out of the stall scooting backwards, to the fresh air of the bathroom. Her back against the wall, she hit her head, repeating the banging, against the wall. "What the hell is wrong with me?" She asked herself. She hung her head into her wrist, crying.

A second later the door blew open, wide speed. Marley looked up and saw Ryder. He saw Marley and looked down at her. She could see he was furious about something, but also hurt about something. But what?

Ryder looked down at her for a second before heading over to the close door stalls. One by one he pushed the door open and checked inside. By the fifth door he opened the door, looked inside, then back at Marley. A second later he was on the floor with her, holding her wrist and deeply glaring into her eyes for some sort of explanation.

Marley realized in a second what Ryder was thinking. "Ryder, I can explain—"

"Marley I thought you stopped." He said, hurt in his eyes. "Why are you still doing this?"

"Ryder I'm not—"

"Then why is your breakfast in the toilet?" Ryder asked. He then used his right hand and went into his pocket. He pulled out a pink box of laxative pills. "Marley these fell out of your pocket on your way here. I found them on my way to check in on you!"

_Shit! Those are from months ago! I forgot I had them in the jacket pocket _She gasped for air. "Ryder I swear, those are from months ago. I promise."

"Marley you need to stop this. This isn't healthy for you." Ryder said. "You need to stay healthy. This eating disorder is going to take total control of you, Marley."

"I know!" Marley yelled at him, hot tear down her face. "I swear to God, Ryder, I didn't do anything."

Ryder was about to speak when his phone rang. He answered it. "Hey Jake…. Yeah…No…. Dude, she's going to be okay now….. The Monster took her mind again—"

"Ryder!" Marley yelled, she pushed him off of her. She knew what the code word was when Jake and Ryder were talking about her and her bulimia. The Monster, her self-conscious mind, took over her. "Ryder I'm fine!"

"Marley there's shit in the toilet and this pink box shit! What do you except from me? And this constant pain, it's just from the laxatives."

"Ryder!"

"Marley! Johnny Pappas!" Ryder yelled. He went back on the phone. "Yeah no, I'm screaming because she's not listening to me. She's in denial."

Marley stood up rapidly and took off the jacket. She threw it at him. "Ryder! Shut the fuck up!" She tried to leave but Ryder stopped her. "Move!"

"Marley we need to talk about this. Please." Ryder said. He was responding to the phone. "Uh huh, yeah… Marley, Brittany is going to here with Santana and they're going to give you a ride home in Santana's car."

"I'm fucking fine!" Marley yelled. She pushed Ryder to the floor and left the bathroom.

* * *

On her way out she ran into Santana and Brittany. Before either of them could do a thing, Marley punched them both in the face. She then began running to the front doors. Finn and Sam tried to grab her, but missed. Joe tried to grab her, but missed also. Jake was able to grab the back of her sweater. Marley, thinking as she pulled away from him and he pulled her close to him, unbuttoned her sweater. In a second she was free from Jake and at the door.

She got out, crying, and ran down the cold Lima streets, hearing the others call her name and knowing that the boys were running after her. She ignored them all and ran down different streets to get away from them.

She hid behind a trash bin and waited until she knew the guys passed her. Once they were she came out, crying.

"Why don't they believe me?"

A sharp pain hit her again. And she had no ride home or the money to take a bus or cab. So she decided to walk her way home in the entire pain. She knew that the local park up the street lead to a shortcut near her house.

"Damn, this pain hurts."

* * *

**OH NO! What's wrong with Marley? Can you guess?**

**Originally going to be a longer chapter, but made it shorter because I didn't feel like writing a lot. So yeah, the story's going to be a bit longer than I originally thought.**


	26. Here He Saw A Little Girl

**AAAHHHHHHHH!**

**It's been too long since I've updated, eeeks, I'm sorry! Please forgive. I blame high school senior homework stuff!**

**Sorry this chapter is so short, but I messed up on the order of things; but I've figured out how to handle it.**

**So though this is a Kitty chapter, it's more of a Will chapter, but it's still Kitty.**

* * *

Kitty walked away from where Emma was and was now sitting in the park gazebo with Kathy, holding her and bouncing her sister to keep her entertained. She hummed softly to her sister, as she tried to figure things out.

_Damn, if the Ginger figures out what's going on, than I'm dead! Kathy and I will be torn apart and. it won't be good. I need Kathy, Kathy needs me. I'm her Sister-Mama. She's my Sister-Baby._

"Kitty!" She heard a man's voice call out.

"Mr. Schue?" She turned and saw the glee/history teacher standing there.

"Hey," He said coolly. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah."

"Kitty," He said with a startled expression in his voice and his tone. "Kitty...you're wearing shorts."

"So?"

"It's winter."

"Again, so?" She bluntly said. "I'm not cold. I'm never cold."

Will eyeballed her, finding her bare skin covered in goosebumps. A sign of being cold and freezing. "Kitty do you need a ride home?"

"No, I'm walking home."

"I know where you live-"

"Sketchy much? You going to rape me or something?"

"What!? No!" Will said quickly. "Kitty it's a far walk, I won't mind giving you a ride home. But you have to tell me if everything's okay at home."

"My parents are in a damn argument about financial issues." She lied.

"Clothes?"

"No, I've got plenty." She lied.

"Food?"

"I'm not Little Miss Perfect," She said. "I'm fine. My sister is fine. We're both fine, so get away from us and leave us alone. Alright?"

"Kitty-" Mr. Schue said, then took note of what she said. "Wait, sisters?"

"Yeah she's my sister you half ass donkey," Kitty said without realizing what she was saying. "She's my half sister, but I call her my full sister. And your stupid Ginger-Germs wife can keep her Bambi Just Realized His Mom Got Shot Eye Expression out of my life. I don't need anyone, I'm fine. Mom and Dad are going to end their argument soon."

"But Kitty-" Will started to say, but Kitty brushed passed him. "Kitty!" He grasped her wrist.

"Let! Go! Of! Me!" Kitty hollered, now making Kathy cry. "Let go of me!"

"Kitty, what's wrong?"

"Let go of me!" She yelled again. _What the fuck is wrong with him? This is, like, harassment! I can sue Schue for this touching shit!_

Will gulped for his next question. He hated asking these questions, Kitty may not be nice, but he cared for her as much as any of his students. They're like his children. They basically are his children.

"Kitty...are...you abused at home?"

Kitty hesitated for a moment, looking back at Will, and stopped fighting. For a quick second Will didn't see Kitty. Here he saw a little girl with big green eyes, sad and depressed, and a shaky frown. Frail and weak. But a second later he saw the grown up Kitty.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME YOU SHIT-ASS DICK HEAD!" She screeched and kicked hiim 'down there', causing him to reacted by letting go of Kitty. He kneeled a little bit, holding himself in pain, and saw Kitty run off with Kathy in her arms. He saw her stop and talk to someone for about a minute before watching her run off again. The second person, a teenage girl of brown hair, ran off too.

Minutes later Emma found Will and ran to him. "Will? Are you okay? What happened?"

Will nodded, waiting for the pain to go. It was nearly gone. "Em, go home and call the police...tell them to go to Kitty's house..."

"Why? What's wrong?" Emma asked. She then thought. "Wait...I was right, wasn't I?"

"If you're thinking what I'm thinking."

"Did she say it to you?"

"No exactly." Will said. "I didn't see Kitty's face when I asked her. I saw a little girl."

**Oh snap! Emma and Will got the hitch now!**


	27. Hospital Again

**Eeps.**

**Hi.**

* * *

_A Few Minutes Before._

Marley was on her way home. She was heading towards the gazebo, singing to herself, as she held her stomach in pain and cringed with every step she took. She was going insane and she kept thinking that instead of home she should get a ride to the hospital. But then the hospital would find out that she hasn't been eating for a few days and she'd be placed in some mental nuthouse home for eating disorders.

She couldn't do that.

She heard a girl screaming in the far off distance, near the gazebo. A few seconds later she saw a small blonde carrying a child in her arms.

"Kitty?"

Kitty stopped and looked at Marley. Tears in her green eyes and a shaky voice.

"What do you want Perfect Star?"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not telling you." Kitty said. "What? Got your period fat-ass?"

"No-"

"Oh my god are you starving again you piggy? Whale, if you want to starve yourself for attention, just don't be in fucking Glee! New Directions won't win Regionals and it'll be all your damn fault, you stupid Piglet Swine!"

She ran off after that.

Marley thought of what Kitty just said. Although she was in pain in her gut, the name calling got to Marley again. Marley ran off to the bathrooms.

Marley got to the bathrooms and fell to her knees, shoving her finger to the back of her throat and gagging and gagging until she felt something come out. Some food from breakfast but nothing else. She sat back, feeling some pain go away, but now felt miserable until she realized what she did.

"Shit." SHe muttered as she got up and left the bathroom.

She flushed the toilet, washed her hands, and left the bathroom. She sat down on a bench, cringing in pain. The pain was now worse than before. She just wanted it to end. For the past two-three days she's been in killer pain and just wanted it end. She began to cry.

Soon she started back at breakfast. They were just trying to help her and she just fought them off, She sucked.

She already planned on leaving Glee club because they weren't letting Kitty back in, even though it was her own fault for listening to the cheerleader.

She had a second reason. She's sick. She needs to focus more on herself than anything else now. At least some of that was true. And the Glee kids would understand, but probably harass her into staying with them whilst she was getting help.

Fifteen minutes passed and Marley wasn't in pain anymore, per say. She pain died down a little bit and now it was just a tingle in her side. She relaxed as she sat back in the bench and rested her eyes. Sleep for a few minutes then wake up and go home.

She was asleep for a few minutes until she felt someone tapping her.

"Marley?" It was Jake's voice. "Hey, you awake? Dude, she's over here!" He called out.

Marley opened her eyes and saw Ryder coming over with Jake. The two teenage boys had worried concerns on their faces.

"Hey Marley, are you okay?"

She nodded faintly.

"Alright, come on we're taking you home."

"I'm staying here."

"You're kidding, right?" Jake asked. "You're sick."

"I don't have a cold." Marley said.

"No Marley, you know what we mean." Ryder said with a specific tone in his voice.

Marley thought for several seconds. Then figured it out. "Oh God, guys! I'm not!"

"Marley the pills were in the jacket. They fell out, on your way to the bathroom." Ryder said.

"Ryder I-"

"A few weeks ago you claimed to have given me all the pills to throw away," Jake said. "Don't lie to me like that."

"Jake! I promise, I'm not sick anymore!" She half lied. "I gave you all that I had, I just forgot I had this once laxative pill box. I haven't worn the varsity jacket in weeks, so it's obvious I forgot about it."

"Your in pain, right?" Ryder asked. "Side pain? What the hell have you been eating?"

"Nothing. I—"

"Hospital." Both boys said, each taking an arm and hooking it with Marley's arm.

"Guys! I'm fine!" Marley shouted. "I'm—AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Marley lost all feeling in her and fell to the snow covered ground, holding her side in pain, still screaming in pain. Jake supported her head as Ryder held her arm. She was still screaming in pain.

"Dude, what's wrong with her?" She heard Jake question over her constant screaming.

"Shit... Dude, I've had this before when I was six! She has—"

Marley screeched again, cutting him off.

"I'm calling 9-1-1! Keep her calm down."

"Alright... Marley, hey, Marley, you're going to be alright. Alright?"

Marley nodded, her face cringed, but still in the worst pain in her life. It felt like as if something exploded, but not entirely. She just wanted the pain to end right now. She just wanted it to all end and get over it. But for now she had to relax.

_Kitty's perfect. She has a perfect body that doesn't reject her in anyway and always appreciates her. And if it did and she went to the hospital, then she'd have the perfect and most prettiest room in the world. Her parents would rent out the entire floor, just for her._

_Why can' I be like Kitty?_


	28. Hell NO! NO! NO! SHE'S MINE!

**Alright so obviously I know in Kitty's situation, the police would actually GO OUT and find her, but for the purpose of this story...**

**Deal with my creativity.**

**Kind of a ****lengthy chapter.**

**Jitty relationship alert: I honestly believe that if they try hard and trust each other, Jake and Kitty make a cute couple. And in my story, based on Kitty's history, they would totally make a cute couple.**

* * *

After Kitty ran from Marley she caught a bus and decided to take the long ride home. She figured she take the long way home, cool down a bit, then relax.

_God I am such a bitch to her! She's trying to be nice to me and what do I do, I bitch at her! Next time I see her, I should probably apologize. Besides I should make it soon. With Bambi and Spongebob on my case now, God, I'm dead. They're going to take me away from Kathy and I can't let that happened. Nobody was there for me growing up, and I am not going to let her grow up the same way. She needs me._

Kitty bounced her sister on her lap, laughing and smiling at her and making jokes for her.

* * *

Hours later or so Kitty was taking the bus home. It was two fifteen. The bus stop was down the street from her house.

Kitty got off and began walking home and kept quiet until she heard someone behind her, calling her name.

"Kitty." Jake said, jogging up to the blonde. He looked fatigued and almost dead. "Hey, wait up."

"What do you want Three Nipples?" Kitty asked as she continued to walk home. "Why are you following me?"

"Because... I just want to see what you're doing and stuff." He said.

"Okay. Now tell me the truth." She bluntly said to him.

"Marley wanted to check in on you."

"What does gigantic whale want from me?"

Jake stepped in front of Kitty, forcing her to stop. "Look, do you think I want to talk to you right now? I'd rather be in the same room as Charles Manson than the same room as you. But Marley's sick and she's not feeling well—"

"Happens when Pointer and Middle go in the back of the throat."

"Kitty. Marley had some surgery done on her, she's going to be out for a week at least."

"Good for her!" Kitty said in a sarcastic tone. She then shifted pass him and continued walking.

Jake stepped in front of her again. "Honestly, what's wrong with you? Do you have any good bone in you?"

"If I say I do, nobody knows."

"Kitty. I'm done with this sh—"

"Swear in front of her," Kitty shifted her weight to support Kathy, making Kathy obvious to Jake; and in a dark tone voice too. "I dare you."

Jake held back his swears. "I'm done with this...stuff. I'm done. I need to know why you're like this."

"What makes you think I'm not born like this? Huh?"

"Because inside, I know you." Jake said, stepping closer. He squatted down a little bit so they were eye level. "I know you're nice. I know you have a nice bone in your body."

"Proof?"

"I know, for starters, that this isn't your cousin or niece or twenty ninth cousin," He said as he looked over at Kathy and smiled at the toddler, who seemed to be in her own world. "This is a sister. You both look exactly a like but with different hair color."

"That doesn't prove anything." Kitty remarked.

"I know for another fact that because this is your sister, you do anything to make sure that whatever is wrong will not hurt her. Ryder told me about the day that you almost sounded like you were pleading for him to watch her. You've got Mrs. Lynn to watch her too. And right now, whatever is wrong, you're making sure she's safe. I also know for a fact that you seem happier to be around her."

"How?"

"Because walking off the bus you were smiling at her. And making some sort of funny joke because she was laughing at you."

Kitty moved back a little bit, feeling odd.

"Whatever."

"Kitty, you care for her. That's something I like seeing, a nice Kitty." Jake smiled. "And whatever is wrong, I'm here, even if you're...wacky-insane."

"And you care about me, after all the crap I did? To Marley, to you, to everyone?"

"There's something nice in you Kitty. I don't know what it is but there's something inside of you that's good, all thanks to the little princess."Jake said, rubbing Kathy's soft brown curls. "So speaking from someone who wished they had an older sibling, there's good in you.

Kitty smiled. Jake might be a bad boy at heart, but he's a genuine sweet guy. He was even kind enough to walk Kitty home and to the front door.

"Night Kitty, night Kathy."

"Night." Kitty said.

* * *

Inside Phil was drunk asleep. Kitty rolled her eyes as she walked up the stairs and tucked Kathy in for bedtime. Once done Kitty went to her bathroom and found herself in her bathroom.

She stared deadly at her reflection. How did Jake see past all of this? She looked like shit, even with all the goopy makeup on her face that she wore everyday since the first day of school. Almost that natural makeup look.

She started to remember the reasons why she covered her face again; the bruises and red marks on her face. Then the bruises and marks on her body. And that her identity, her virginity, had been taken away by force from Phil.

_"_Asshole." She said as she opened the mirror cabinet and took out a razor. She was about to slice herself again for the millionth time, when the sound of nearby sirens stopped her. She turned around and saw red and blue lights outside her window.

A second later, the downstairs door was knocked down, and she heard someone screaming at Phil. Kitty dropped her razor and ran into her room to get her sister. She held her now awoken and crying sister, trying to sooth the baby girl down.

Her bedroom door was knocked down a few seconds later, with two police men entering the room. "Kathleen Susan Wilde?"

"Wh-what?" Kitty muttered, now scared for her life. "What?"

"Follow us," He second cop said as the first one spoke into his walkie-talkie. The second cop escorted the girls outside of the bedroom and down the stairs.

Down the stairs Kitty hurried out of the house. She turned to right for a quick second and saw Phil on the ground, being handcuffed. But outside the scene was scary.

Outside there were at least thirteen police cars, ambulance and firetruck. Neighbors came out of the house to wonder what was happening on this seemingly perfect Sunday afternoon.

"Where we going!?" Kitty asked the officer. "Where are we going?"

"Ma'me we're taking you to St. Anthony's hospital." The officer said, as he motioned over a third cop. The third cop came over and held his arms out, reaching for Kathy.

Kitty realized what was happening. "No! NO! NO! YOU CAN'T TAKE HER! NO! NO! SHE'S MINE, STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

"Ma'me, you go to one hospital and your sister has to go to another hospital!" The second cop said, holding Kitty back as the third cop tried to take Kathy out of Kitty's arms.

Kitty wouldn't stop.

"NO! NO! SHE'S MINE! YOU CAN'T TAKE KATHY FROM ME! KATHY IS MINE, SHE NEEDS ME!" She was bawling everything out now. "SHE NEEDS ME! I NEED TO BE WITH HER, SHE TRUST ME!"

"Ma'me relax,"

"No! Screw you Officer Krupke!" Kitty yelled, just as the second cop and third cop pulled the sisters away from each other. Kitty rebelled and began to fight the second cop to hold Kathy. "Kathy! Kathy!"

"Mam'e, hold back! If you cooperate with us than you'll see your sister soon."

"Where is she going!?" Kitty asked, her eyes never leaving Kathy's crying face.

"A hospital."

"No shit, where."

"I don't know which one. I'm suppose to take care of you now. Now please, mam'e, stop fighting."

"NO!" Kitty screamed but not to the cop, to seeing Kathy placed in a police car. "KATHY! KATHY! KATHY!"

"KITTY!" A voice called out.

Kitty turned around and saw Jake, running towards her, worried expression written on his face. "Kitty, what's wrong?"

"Jake!" Kitty cried. "They took her!"

"They? They who? Who's her?" He asked, one hand holding onto one of Kitty's hand and the other cupping the side of her face. "What's wrong?"

"Jake! They took Kathy from me!" Kitty cried, just as an officer grabbed Kitty. "No! Please! Where's my sister!?"

"Mam'e we have to bring you to the hospital now!" The second cop ordered, as he began to drag her towards a car. "Miss, please, now."

Kitty turned back to Jake, tears down her face. "Find Kathy for me! She's either at St. Anna's or St. Felicity's! Katherine Rebecca Wilde!"

"Okay." Jake said. "Alright, I've got it."

Kitty was placed in the police car. She crushed herself into a fetus position, crying. She unfolded herself as the police car drove off. She glared up at the sky. "Why God!? Why Princess Faith of Hope and Dreams!? WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME!?"

* * *

**I got really sad writing this. Aw shucks, what's going to happen now?**


	29. Hospital of St Felicity's

**Yeks! So many reviews. And the painter of the art piece that helped me make this story (go to Chapter 1 if you have no idea what i'm talking about!) seems to might like it.**

**Eeeks! So many moments coming up. CAN'T CONTROL MYSELF!**

* * *

_Earlier._

Marley woke up to the sound of beeping noises and her hard breathing. The last thing she remembers was Jake and Ryder's faces and a few other unfamiliar faces, lifting her up and putting her somewhere. A gas mask of some sort was placed over her as she fell asleep.

She turned slightly to her left and found Ryder in the chair next to her, texting someone. He looked up when he saw her move, then smiled.

"Hey sleepy," He said softly to her. "How you feel?"

"Like crap." Marley muttered softly. "I feel like crap. Where am I?"

"St. Felicity's Hospital. And it's normal, that's what happens when you have your appendix taken out." Ryder laughed to himself. But the look Marley gave to him made him explain. "Yeah, your appendix ruptured or exploded. I don't know what the correct word is, but...it happened."

"Appendix?"

"Yeah. Kind of funny that such a small piece can cause so many problems." he said, rubbing back a piece of her hair. "Most of the symptoms you had are in both laxative abuse and appendicitis; vomiting, appetite loss, sharp pains near abdominal, constipation, cramps," Ryder handed landed on her cheek, caressing it. He moved closer to her face and said, "I'm sorry."

"Did you break my appendix?" She laughed, trying to find the humor.

"Funny." He laughed. "But no, I should of believed you at first. You know, when you said you weren't using laxatives again. I just let my big head get in the way of things and assume the worse."

"No, you're kind of right." Marley said, then shifted her eyes away from his. "I thought at least three different times I ate too much and the pain from my stomach was...well...anyways. I kind of made myself vomit."

"Oh Marley," Ryder said, sounding kind of depressed.

"I swear I'm done now. I promise." Marley said.

"Good, you better."

"Where's Jake?" Marley asked.

"Getting ice cream for you. He has this theory that hospital ice cream is poisoned with HIV positive blood, but I think he watched at the Lifetime Movie, _'Ice Blood,'_ too many times." Ryder laughed.

"Lynn, shut up." Jake said walking in with a large tub of cookie dough ice cream in one hand, with a spoon and chocolate syrup in the other hand. "Hey Madeline."

Marley laughed as she understood what she meant. "Does Miss Clevel know?"

"Nope, Ryder and I are the fools, or idiots, whatever they're called in the film...damn, I need to stop watching Beth! She loved that movie!" Jake laughed. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, thanks Jake." Marley said, sitting up. "Do the others know?"

"Yeah. Jake and I called them all. Hmm only two people aren't cool with you in here-"

"Tina."

"And Santana." jake said. "She doesn't believe that it was your appendix, she still thinks its laxatives."

"She's a good mentor. I'll show her the scar later." Marley admitted. She then frowned, "Jake, do me a favor please?"

"Anything."

"Go find Kitty and check up on her for me. Please?"Marley looked at him with large puppy eyes.

"What!?" Jake asked, unsure if he heard her correctly. "No, I'm not checking on her."

"Please Jake." Marley asked. "I saw her at the park and she seemed upset about something. I just to make sure she's fine, since I know she quit her love for cheering and you idiots all kicked her out of Glee." She said. Giving Jake a looked. "Thanks, liar."

"So I guess because of the lie I'm forced to go, right?" Jake asked. Marley nodded. "Fine I'll go, but only because I'm forced to go. Anything while I'm out?"

"No thanks." Marley said.

* * *

For the next few hours, Marley and Ryder sat on the bed sharing the ice cream with the only spoon Jake brought along and watching _A Walk To Remember,_ with Ryder leaning over every time a romantic line was was to Jamie by Landon.

Half way into the movie and their ice cream, Marley leaned her head against the pillow and looked up into the skylight. Ryder turned and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Sometimes I wished I had Kitty's life," She muttered, her eyes never meeting Ryder's. "Just for a day I'd like to live in Kitty's shoes. Live in her house, eat her fancy food and wear her fabulous clothes."

"I've seen the outside of her house at least once. Her yard is like the rain forest and amazon jungle's loved child. And that food probably taste like horse shit, besides your mom makes awesome spaghetti," Ryder laughed. "And I like your clothes. Vintage is always fun."

"But Kitty has nicer clothes." Marley muttered, thinking about all the bright and expensive clothes that Kitty wears a lot of times. Thought lately she's been wearing the same clothes everyday.

"But yours are funner." Ryder said. "And besides, you're prettier." He said as he shifted himself closer and kissed the side of her cheek, then realized what he did. "Crap."

"No, it's fine...I mean..." Marley blushed deep hot red. "I kind of like you."

"Same here."

"What do we tell Jake? I mean, this is like the Valentine's Day episode where Jack and Rachel date and Eric's all...wacky-ish?"

"Tell him to deal with it, I guess." Ryder said as he pressed his mouth against her cheek again.

Seconds into it... Jake walked in, out of breathe and probably didn't realize that Ryder was kissing Marley's cheek. He looked up and motioned Ryder to the door.

* * *

Marley watched Jake and Ryder through the closed door. She watched Jake's hand move, rapidly and looked as if he were beating something. Their mouths moved too fast for her to read. And Ryder's facial expression changed from concern, to sadness then to anger and back again to sadness.

_What's going on? Is it Kitty? Oh God, I have that gut feeling again that something isn't right and I swear I thought it was my appendix that was doing this. No, now my gut feeling is back. What's wrong?_

She saw Jake and Ryder talk for a few more minutes, the two of them looked back at her in the door's window, then back at one another again. She saw the both of them smiling. Then the two of them waved off and left, Jake went down the hall and Ryder back into the room.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Jake's cool with us. He's got another girl in mind."

"No, I mean Kitty."

"How do we know it's about Kitty?"

"It's the only reason I sent him out."

"Nothing's wrong."

"Don't lie to me." Marley said. "If we're in a relationship, don't lie to me."

Ryder sighed, sitting down next to her on the bed. He took hold of her hand and held it tightly. "Kitty's fine. There was just some problems, but she's fine."

"What's wrong?"

"Jake isn't so sure, so he's keeping his mouth shut. Some crazy uncle problems he told me." Ryder said. "Listen, I've got to get going now. But I'll come back tomorrow, alright."

"Okay." Marley said.

After Ryder left Marley, Marley sat back in the bed and gazed up at the ceiling.

_What's wrong with Kitty? I need to know, this is killing me._


	30. Hero Unwanted

**Hey guys!**

**So I know the dramastic weight lost number is large, but I'd figure since Kitty works out so much (being a Sue Sylvester Cheerio cheerleader), she just loses weight rapidly. But still, just kind of deal with it.**

**Alese222: I had already planned on making the Madeline reference since the start of the story, so that's why I didn't mention you. But thanks for pointing that out anyways, lol.**

* * *

_Monday Afternoon_

Twelve hours and fifteen minutes.

That's how long it's been since Kitty and Kathy were saved from that hell of a house. Since they were split apart.

She was checked up on at the hospital, there they discovered bruises and slap marks and low weight (Kitty started out at 115, but was now down to at least 90!) and Kitty's self-injury. Kitty overheard one doctor say to another that she, Kitty, would have to take special program classes to help with the self-harm.

She didn't care though. She just wanted to hold her sister again. She kept demanding where her sister was and was waiting for Jake to come back.

"Where the hell is my sister!?" She yelled at a nurse, who brought in crackers and soup for the girl. "Where the hell is she?"

"I don't know. Now eat the soup and crackers." The nurse said.

"Listen fat piece of doctor trash," Kitty said. "You tell me where the hell my sister is, or I'll make your job look like a piece of Hell!"

The nurse, however, ignored her. Kitty cried.

An hour later or so, Kitty was in a board meeting office. She sat in there in her full covering hospital gown, waiting for her guest to come in and speak to her. She saw from outside the windows Shirley.

_It's her fault Kathy and I are split up. She probably planned that. It's her job to make sure we're together._

Shirley walked in and sat across from Kitty. "Hello Kitty."

Kitty said nothing.

"Nice to see you again."

Still quiet, just a cold, cold glare.

"Kitty I'm not going to ask why you didn't say earlier. So let's get down to the business. So right now your mother is home—"

"What mother? I have no damn mother." Kitty bluntly said.

"Anyways," Shirley continued, "and your father—"

"Phil's not my Dad. The woman named Susan Wilde, the name-claim of Mother to me, is a slut."

"—Phil, is waiting for court trial. Now because you're old enough to testify in court, we'll need you to testify—"

"Where's my sister?" Kitty asked. Shirley said nothing. "Where. Is. Kathy?"

"She's at the other hospital, a special child program is there to help her recover from traumatic events."

"I can do that. I'm able to do that."

"Kitty, you were in the same house."

"So?"

"You need to be here."

"This is like a fucking Life Time film." Kitty said. "I'm not doing anything until I know where my sister is. So you get your social-craze work job ass down to your office and find my sister and let me know what's going on with her. Do you understand me?"

"Kitty—"

"I'M NOT LISTENING! I'M NOT LISTENING! I'M NOT LISTENING!" She screeched as she covered her ears. "I'M NOT LISTENING!"

* * *

Five minutes of trying to calm Kitty down, Shirley left the room. Kitty was about to leave too, when a knock on the door stopped her. She looked over and saw Mr. Schue standing there.

"Hi Kitty. Can I come in?"

Kitty glared at him with the dirtiest glare ever. She crossed her arms and faced the other way.

Will took that as a yes and came in. He sat in the chair across from her in his seat.

"How are you feeling?"

Kitty ignored him.

"Kitty I'm sorry about what's happened lately." Will said sadly, "I just wanted to let you know that Miss Pillsbury and I, we're here."

Kitty ignored him, still not looking at him.

"The kids at school haven't heard this, it's not on the news yet. Who know's why." He laughed to himself. "Anyways if you want I'll get the Glee kids together and—"

"If you dare have one of those perky perfect people step an inch near... God, I'm not pissed off to even talk to you." Kitty said. "Just leave me alone."

"Okay. Well if you need anything, you can always find me at the school."

Will began to leave and before he was out the door, Kitty cried out, tears down her face.

"It's your fault!"

Will stopped and looked back. "Pardon?"

"It's. Your. Fault!" Kitty screamed as she got up. "God you had to get big square head into my business, didn't you? You just had to call the damn cops when you know for a fact that I can handle everything. I had everything under control than you had to get involved! Who do you think you are, my hero?"

"Kitty, it's not a thing about being a hero or not. The second I asked _that_ question and saw your face; I knew the answer. And I'm obligated to tell the authorities about it. Its my job."

"No, Hero Unwanted, your job is a geeky wannabe musical nerd slash history teacher, not a police cop." Kitty yelled. Tears streaming down her face she yelled, "It's your fault that Kathy was taken from me! She's my baby! She needs me! Our own mother fucking ignored us enough to leave for the rest of our lives, and I grew up with no mother! DID YOU KNOW THAT!? I DIDN'T HAVE A MOTHER GROWING UP! I HAD TO TAKE CARE OF MYSELF SINCE I WAS FIVE YEARS OLD! I didn't want Kitty growing up like that so I took responsibility to look after her!"

"Kitty I understand your point, but if you cared about her like a mother than you would of gotten out of there sooner!" Will yelled in a way to try to make his point, but not anger.

"No! You don't get it! Phil knows where I go, he knows where I have spots, he'd find me and kill me! He'd kill Kathy!" Kitty cried. "He's held a knife to my neck and threaten to cut me if I said anything. He's held a gun to my head and threaten to shoot me. He's held the same gun to Kathy's sleeping head and threaten to shoot her if I didn't get him a beer bottle. Phil's going to kill us!"

"No, no he won't," Will said as he moved closer to the girl. "Kitty I promise, he's not coming after you guys."

"Don't get near me! Don't touch me!" Kitty yelled, walking away from him, backwards, and trying to get away from him. "It's your fault!"

"It's not my fault, Kitty. And it's not your fault, it's no ones fault but your Dad's—" Will said as he kept following Kitty, to comfort her, but she kept moving.

"He's not my dad! He's a bum with a job and wants to kill me!"

"Kitty—"

"No!" Kitty said, finally circling the room and was at the door. "Stay the hell away from me! It's your fault. ALL. YOUR. FAULT!"

Kitty left the room and walked her way back to her hospital room, ignoring Will's call for her to come back and let her know that it wasn't her fault.

* * *

Inside her room she laid down and cried.

"Stupid Shue. Stupid Bambi. Stupid everyone!" Kitty yelled. She then held up both of her middle fingers and screamed, "This is YOUR FAULT! It's all your fault, all three of you—Father, son and Princess! ALL OF YOU! YOUR FAULT!"


	31. Here's The End

****** NOT THE END OF THE STORY! ******

**Okay so it took me a while to write this chapter because I just got emotionally drained. I'm still emotionally drained...this is probably the best chapter I ever wrote for the story. Ever.**

**** KITTY IS NOT SINGING ****

** Just imagine it's Darren/Blaine again.**

**WARNING:  
TISSUES MAY/WILL BE NEEDED, HAVE THEM NEAR YOU!**

**P.S sorry if the conversation the nurse and desk person have sounds like, something out of a LifeTime movie!**

* * *

_Earlier Monday Night, 6:30 PM-ish._

By Monday night, Kitty was sitting in her room and trying to not eat her food. She wouldn't eat unless she knew where Kathy was at the moment. Nobody had told her anything and she wanted to know. Now. All she knew from when Jake visited her after school was that Kathy was at St. Anna's.

_"Kathy's fine, Kitty. She's seems kind of happier than when I saw you yesterday." Jake said._

_"As long as she's fine, than I'm good. And as long as I get her back and I can raise her I'll be even better."_

_"I doubt it, Kitty. Your sixteen, you need to be at least eighteen for legal rights. Maybe even twenty for legal rights."_

_"Shut up. And you better not tell anyone I'm in here."_

_"If anyone asks me, I'm just saying some crazy uncle of yours is in here and that's all I can say." He smiled as he pushed back some of her blonde hair. "I've got you Kitty, don't worry." He smiled._

She decided to walk around for a while and see if she could find anything from the doctors. They were all too preoccupied with their own work and other patients. Kitty sat down in a child's waiting room and watched the kids play with one another.

Wishing that Kathy was with her now.

As she headed back to her room she passed by a nurse with a tray full of different medications. At least fifteen different medications for different patients. The nurse asked for a clipboard with the room numbers on them. The man handed her the clipboard. Neither of them noticed Kitty passing them.

"Oh, did you hear about that little girl?" The lady asked the man. "Katherine Rebecca Wilde? Over at St. Anna's Hospital?"

Kitty stopped and acted as if she didn't hear anything, but looking at a picture to her side, on the wall. But listened closely.

"Not much, last I heard with the exception of a few slap marks, she's fine. But needs the emotional support." The desk man said.

_"I can do that."_ Kitty muttered.

"She's been sent to a young girls home." The woman said. "I heard she was already adopted by a couple."

_No! They can't do that, she's mine!_ Kitty thought, a sad look on her face. Tears near her eyes.

"I saw a picture of her from a doctor here. She's cute, she'll get adopted quickly." The man said. "Hold on..." He answered the phone. "Yep, uh huh, sure...be right there." He hung up. "It's Walter, needs us to check out a branch that went into someone's stomach. Real quick, leave the meds behind the desk."

The man and the woman left after they placed the bottles behind the cabinet. Kitty turned and watched them go.

"She's mine," She muttered to herself. "She's mine. They can't take her, she's mine... I lost her..." Kitty came to a realization. She lost her sister. The stupid doctors and social care people took her sister. And there's probably no chance of ever getting her sister back. Ever. Kitty cried, tears down her face. "I lost her. My world, my life."

She then looked over at the desk and saw, from behind the counter, the bottles of medicine. Wondering she she should do it or not...

_Life's too short to even care at all oh, _  
_I'm losing my mind losing my mind losing control. _

Kitty grabs a handful of different medicines and runs back to her room

_These fishes in the sea they're staring at me oh oh,_

_Oh oh oh oh, _  
_A wet world aches for a beat of a drum. _  
_Oh._

Kitty enters her room, closes the door, and leans her back against the door. Crying, seeing memories in her eyes.

**Flashback in Kitty's mind: Kitty, at the age of five, is trying to get her mother to play tea with her. Susan ignores Kitty. Kitty walks back to the table, sad.**

_If I could find a way to see this straight _  
_I'd run away _  
_To some fortune that I should have found by now _  
_I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down, come down_

Kitty looks down at the bottles. She opens one, looks at the medicine, then places all the pills into the back of her throat and swallows them with the water bottle from the table next to her. Crying harder as she knows it's time to end it all.

_Life's too short to even care at all oh _  
_I'm coming up now coming up now out of the blue _  
_These zombies in the park they're looking for my heart _

**Flashback in Kitty's mind: Kitty, at the age of eight, eating alone at the dinner table, sadness on her face as her mother walks by, ignoring her, and Phil walks passed Kitty to get a beer bottle.**

_Oh oh oh oh _  
_A dark world aches for a splash of the sun oh oh_

Kitty takes another capsule size of medicine pills, and swallows them with the water bottle.

_If I could find a way to see this straight _  
_I'd run away _  
_To some fortune that I should have found by now_

**Flashback in Kitty's Mind: Kitty holding newborn Kathy, smiling and laughing and loving her new sister.**

_And so I run now to the things they said could restore me _  
_Restore life the way it should be _  
_I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down_

Kitty is crying harder, barley able to breathe from the gasping of air that was caused by her hard crying tears.

**Flashback in Kitty's Mind: Kitty crying as Phil and her mom scream at one another, cuddling her newborn sister.  
**  
**Flashback in Kitty's Mind: Kitty sending her sister to her aunt Myra, explaining the reason why they couldn't take care of Kathy. FINANCIAL PROBLEMS written in all capitol letters, in red, marked with three lines under it and five exclamation marks.**_**  
**_

_Life's too short to even care at all oh _  
_I'm losing my mind losing my mind losing control_

Kitty takes the last two bottles at once, swallowing them all together, throws the empty bottles on the floor near her bed and goes to lay on the bed.

**Flashback in Kitty's Mind: Kitty and Kathy spending Kathy's first summer at a local park in Columbus, Kitty laughing.**

**Flashback in Kitty's Mind: Kitty crying as Phil screams at her and her mother for the millionth time.**

Kitty cries harder. Wanting it all to end. The pain. Knowing it will end soon.

_If I could find a way to see this straight _  
_I'd run away _  
_To some fortune that I should have found by now_

**Flashback in Kitty's mind: Kathy's crying from being taken away the other day when the cops came/Kitty cutting herself/seeing herself cry for Kathy being taken away.**

Kitty feels dizzy; her mind spinning around and around. Everything around her was fading away. She starts to think of her times in Glee club. Besides her bitchy qualities, she loved her friends. The boys, the girls. Her mind settled on Marley's face...then it settled on her image on what Marley looked like in the hospital.

Frail and pale, weak from hunger...bones probably sticking out...all thanks to her. Kitty. Doing that to Marley. Kitty looked up as if Marley was standing there and pleaded, "I'm sorry Marley. I'm so sorry!"

_So I run now to the things they said could restore me _  
_Restore life the way it should be _  
_I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down_

Everything was becoming darker for Kitty. The room faded, the faces of her friends faded, Kathy's face faded away...instead she was becoming warmer.

_One more spoon of cough syrup now_  
_One more spoon of cough syrup now_**  
**

"Goodbye..." She finally said.

Total darkness took over her, everything went blank.


	32. Here Comes The Sun

**Wow! So Close to 100 Reviews!**

**Ga so I messed up the order of things.**

**It was suppose to be this order:**

**~ Hero Unwanted**

**~ Here? **_(A Marley chapter, she wonders why Kitty was transported to St. Felicity's from St. Anthony's.)_

**~ Here's The End.**

**I'll just not upload Here?, too complicated and stuff. Besides it was too short anyways.**

**It was suppose to be a secret as to why Kitty was transported to Marley's hospital, GA I fucking suck!**

**Forgive me!**

**Okay so I'm kind of getting back on track now. And because i was uploading, deleting, re-uploading and re-deleting and such and I caused a lot of confusion for you who get E-Mail alerts... I'm sorry!**

**OK so back to the original MARLEY chapter!**

* * *

_Wednesday Night_

Two days passed since Kitty had been here at Marley's hospital. Marley wanted to know what was wrong with Kitty, but doctors told her again and again that they could not provide answers.

Eventually she got it from Jake, who got it from Emma Pillsburry. Kitty overheard doctors say something about her niece being adopted and Kitty just had a meltdown. A nurse found her passed out in her room and they managed to pump everything out of her, but now they were keeping her on suicidal watch/suicidal recovery...or something like that. Maybe not even suicidal stuff, just a recovery program for situations like this that took place at St. Felicity's.

By Wednesday night, after Jake and Ryder visited both girls, Marley got out of the bed and made her way to the hospital area where Kitty was staying. _Jake and Ryder wouldn't tell me the full story, I'll get it out of her._ She thought to herself. After finding a doctors clipboard with names and room numbers, Kitty in 411, Marley began her way there.

* * *

Ten minutes later she found 411. She opened the door lightly and peaked in. The light was on and Kitty was sitting up in bed, a bowl of soup and crackers on the tray in front of her.

"Kitty?"

Kitty turned over, saw Marley, and rolled her eyes. "Great, now everyone knows I'm here."

"I just wanted to see you," Marley said softly. "Can I come in?"

"If your clown stomach can fit in here. Just close the door when your in, I don't want the damn medical idiots to think I'm helping you escape or vomit or whatever."

Marley rolled her as she came in and closed the door. She made her way to the bed and sat on the foot end of it. Kitty's green eyes shifted to the window, watching the snow glow. Marley saw the bruises on Kitty's face and neck and, yes, her arms.

_Kitty, what happened to you?_ She thought to herself. "How you doing?"

"Like you care."

"I do."

"Sure."

"No, I do."

"Okay, sure, whatever."

"I do."

"Ew, Im not lesbian, don't marry me." Kitty said. "Look, how much do you know? Honestly, tell me the truth Dog."

"An uncle of yours was in a hospital and you went to see him. Then something about a niece being adopted and you had a meltdown." Marley said. "Although with Jake's behavior lately, I feel like he's lying to me again."

Kitty sighed and a soft face appeared on his face. "It's not his fault," She said. "He's being nice and trying to not tell anyone anything much. He's kind of, I guess, protecting me."

"Protecting you?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Does it have to do with you being here?"

"If I answer yes; will you stop bothering me?"

"Maybe."

"Yes. I'm here because of what Three Nipples basically told you."

"Kitty, what happened!?" Marley asked so sudden.

"You said you'd stop bothering me with these questions!" Kitty yelled.

"I said maybe!" Marley reminded her. "And you know what Kitty, I need an explanation."

"Give me one good reason."

"I was in the the damn hospital because of you. If you hadn't called me fat or a whale or circus freak or show me the finger trick I'd never starve myself to death and be in the hospital."

Kitty smirked, "You. Didn't. Have. To. Listen. To. Me."

Marley glared at Kitty with angry eyes before softening them. She nodded. "You're right, it's my fault. I'm sorry, I'll just get going."

Marley got up from the bed and made her way to the door. "Feel better and feel free to visit me. I'm downstairs in 225."

As Marley walked to the door, Kitty began to feel terrible again; being a bitch to Marley's kindness. A few tears went down her face. "Marley!" She cried.

Marley turned around and saw Kitty, who motioned her back to the bed. Marley followed and sat closer to Kitty on the bed than she did before. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not perfect." Kitty said, her voice cracking. "I'm not as perfect as I tell everyone. My family life and personal life and such."

"What do you mean? You always say that your Mom is amazing and your Dad is the best and that-"

"I don't have a perfect life." Kitty said again, crying. "You want to know what my life is like? When I was younger my idiot mother ignored me and Phil, who claims is my father but I'm 100 percent sure he's not, screaming at my Mom and I for everything we did wrong. Or Phil ignoring me too. Then when I got older, I started to get slapped in the damn face. Then after my sister, not my niece or older sister, my little baby sister was born, I had to give her to my aunt Myra because I didn't want her to grow up in a shitty house."

Kitty bawled again, sobbing harder.

"You want to know what my life is like now? After Myra got sick and died, Mom and I were the only relatives left. Mom fucking ditches Kathy and I for her and her stupid boyfriend's forever vacation. Then Phil kicking me and punching me, fucking raped me at least five or six times... and forcing me to throw up in the toilet," She tried to look at Marley when she said that, but she did, and saw the brunette and cerulean eyed girl getting teary-eyed too.

"And then the asshole tries to hurt Kathy and I have to save her. And I can't tell anyone because Phil threatens to kill us!" Kitty sobbed harder. "I'm up every night crying, asking for someone to save me. I ask God, I ask Jesus and I ask Heavenly Angel named Princess Faith of Hope and Dreams, why they haven't saved me!"

"Heavenly who?" Marley asked.

"Some Angel I made up when I was little." Kitty said. "I never got answers from God or Jesus, so I made up the Heavenly Angel named Princess Faith of Hope and Dreams to hopefully get an answer. But she hasn't responded either." Kitty explained. "I hate my life! I hate my life! And because some idiots found out about me, they took Kathy away from me and she's adopted and I can't get over it. I just...I just wanted my life to end." Kitty said. She looked over at Marley with deep and sad eyes.

"I just wanted to be you." She said to Marley. "Your so nice and everyone loves you and you and your Mom and Dad have the best relationship. I just waned to be you, Marley whatever your middle name is Rose."

Marley, crying, wiped away some tears. "Susan."

"What?"

"Susan." Marley smiled, but still cried. "Marley Susan Rose. That's my name."

Kitty gave a small smile.

Marley took Kitty's hand. "I'm so sorry."

"Not your fault."

"No I mean, your life." Marley said. "I don't have a Dad. My father left a long time ago, when I was little. And I wanted to be you. Or, at least, your supposed life."

"What?" Kitty asked, perplexed by the girls comment.

"You always have the best clothes." Marley said. "And very fashionable clothes, and have a beautiful house and beautiful garden and a beautiful everything. And from the stories you told about your parents, I wanted that. Don't you see Kitty? I wanted to be you. I wanted to be Kitty Wilde."

"Now what?" Kitty asked.

"Now... Now I want to be here for you."

"Don't go lesbian on me."

"Not like that," Marley laughed. She took both of Kitty's hand in hers and held them. "I'm sorry, for anything I ever did,"

"You did nothing. It's me who should be sorry," Kitty said as she gripped Marley's hands. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." Marley smiled. "I know you don't exactly like me, but make a promise with me. I promise that no matter the time or day, no matter where I am, I will always _always_ be here for Kathleen Susan Wilde. Also known as Kitty."

Kitty smiled. "I promise that no matter the time or day, no matter where I am, I will always _always _be there for Marley Susan Rose. Also known as Circus Clown."

"Hey!"

"What? I have to mean to you, I've got a reputation at school."

"Alright, I can deal with that." Marley grinned. She then pulled Kitty into a hug and hugged her. "Always feel free to tell me your problems."

"Same to you." Kitty smiled, wrapping her arms around Marley and hugging her back. "Well, that ice has melted."

"Good, I hate the ice." Marley laughed.

Kitty laughed too then her eyes went over to her window. "Look, it's the sunrise."

The two girls looked over and watched as the sun began to rise.

* * *

They both smiled as they got out and off the bed, grabbed two chairs that visitors sat in, and sat next to each other as they watched the sunrise. Kitty opened the window and they felt the cold air come in.

"You know it may be the end of Winter and still cold, but this sun is kind of warm." Marley stated. "I just want Winter to be over. Too darn cold."

"Call me corny, but at least part of the coldness of Winter is over," Kitty winked at Marley. Marley laughed.

"Oh of course that part is over."

**Kitty**  
Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
And I say it's all right

Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter  
Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here

**Marley**  
Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
And I say it's all right

Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces  
Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here

Here comes the sun

**Marley**  
Here comes the sun

**_Kitty_**  
And I say

**Marley**  
it's all right

**Both Girls**  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes

Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting  
Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear

Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
And I say it's all right  
Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
It's all right, it's all right

The two girls hugged as the watched the sunrise for a new day. After a while Marley had to go back to her room before anyone suspected anything. They hugged again, both whispering Thank You, and left.

* * *

**Aw finally! I've been waiting forever to write this chapter. It's been killing me to write this!**

**Ga!**

**Thanks for the reviews, and again, sorry about the uploading confusion!**


	33. Here's A Prayer

**Hey guys.**

**Jitty Alert!**

**:)**

* * *

_Thursday Night_

Kitty sat in her hospital room chair, looking out the window and gazing up at the blank skylight with the bright snowy moon glistening brightly.

She's had a few friends from Cheerio's come visit her and coach Sue had visited her too. Of course was being Sue and demanded to know why Kitty didn't open her catty mouth. Kitty explained, Sue was like, "I'm responsible for my cheerleaders! I'd kick that drunk bums ass in two seconds."

* * *

_Earlier_

Kitty laughed. With the exception of Marley, Ryder and Jake, nobody else from Glee club has visited her yet. _Some friends they are_, she thought. _Yet I kind of deserve it._ _Just a bit._

Jake had wheeled Kitty down to Marley's room, where the four of them sat and talked about anything but recent events and such, obviously. Kitty had asked Jake and Ryder if they knew anything about Kathy.

Kathy was fine. She was not adopted, she was placed in a foster home for newborn up until twelve years old. Once Kitty was out she'd be placed in a foster care home for thirteen above. She wished she was living with her sister, but the two homes were a ten minute walk from each other. She'd visit her sister.

And, for a stupid reason, Kitty was told that she might behave like Phil if Kathy pisses her off about something. "I obviously get their fucking point, but if I were like that I would have done that while I was in the damn house."

"They're just trying to keep her safer than she was before." Jake said as he got up. "You ready?"

"I guess." She said then turned back to the other two. "God, if we're allowed to leave this place let's get real food."

"My Mom can sign me out, what about you?"

"I don't know, a doctor? Beiber, does your Dad work here?"

"My Uncle John is a doctor, he'll sign you out." Ryder said. "At least, I think he can. I'll ask him when I leave."

"Good." Kitty said as Jake lifted Kitty up bridal style and carried her to her wheelchair. "Bye Dog."

"Bye Kitty." Marley said as she waved.

* * *

Jake and Kitty got back to Kitty's room, where he lifted her up bridal style again and placed her on the bed and covered her with the blanket. "Want anything?"

"No...crap, I left my journal in Marley's room."

"Journal?"

"Diary. Journal. Whatever the hell you call it. I've been writing in it for the past three days, some volunteer kid gave it to me. Write about this terrible hospital and it's food and publish it." She added.

"Great, just change the name." Jake said. "I'll grab that, anything else before I come back then leave again?"

Kitty thought. "Strawberry ice cream?" She gave a small smile.

"Sure thing," Jake said as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I'll be right back."

Jake left and Kitty, once again, sat alone in the room.

She felt alone. Not just now but even when she was with Marley or Jake or Ryder or two of them or all three of them. She wanted Kathy. She needed Kathy. Just to see her sister and hold her for even a minute would make her happy and able to get through the hospital recovery time. But they wouldn't let her see her sister and that pissed Kitty off. But also made her sad, feeling alone.

She knows she's not alone, she wasn't that stupid, but still felt alone without Kathy.

* * *

_Present_

Kitty got out of the hospital bed and moved to her chair near the window. Marley and Kitty kept the chairs there so that when Marley was visiting, the girls would sit there and look out the window. Unless the guys were there, then say lay on the bed next to each other, holding hands and leaning their heads against each other. Like true best friends or, more so, sisters.

Kitty sat in her hospital room chair, looking out the window and gazing up at the blank skylight with the bright snowy moon glistening brightly. That brightness that shined over the dark, it kind of mocked Kitty and yet it didn't mock her at all. It kind of gave her comfort knowing that in some odd way, Kathy was seeing the same moon if she was looking outside the window now. So she felt Kathy with her.

But she missed her sister.

She looked down at her right arm. Her scars were still healing, but still bright red from her self cuts. Each one reminded her of her pain and her reasons as to why she was in there at the first place. She laid back in the bed and thought deeply, a trick she learned from someone else who had cut themselves. She tried to imagine that Kathy was in the room with her, in her arms, sleeping with a grin on her face because she had huge dreams about California.

It worked for a while, but then Kitty felt the pain again as she knew her sister wasn't with her. She opened her eyes and, without thinking again, she used her left hand fingernails and began to scratch harshly against her right arm. Hard and deep and swiftly. Her cuts eventually opened again, some of them at least, and she began to bleed again. But not enough, she was still in pain.

She found Jake's leather jacket on the end of her bed. She reached over and dug through the pockets until she found a knife he has brought from home to cut up the hospital dinner food. _"Hospital food is shit. Can barely cut it without breaking the plastic, so I just brought my own from home. Hopefully no one catches me though." _Ryder told Jake to put it away and not bring it back again in future visits. I knew they were talking about me and I said, "Like I'm going to do that again?" Ryder gave me some odd look, but I ignored it.

If my timing was right Jake would be back in fifteen to twenty minutes. Plenty of time. I took his knife and began to deeply cut myself again; over the old cuts and making new marks on myself. The blood was oozing down her arms and onto her hospital gown, her tears falling from her face and her neck. Some of her pain was leaving again, she felt somewhat happier than she just did, even if it meant she was doing something she knew was wrong.

She was trying to keep quiet and not make a sound, but she couldn't stop the gasping and taking deep breathes. She sucked in the air once more as she made the final deep cut. She took the knife and wiped it clean on Jake's jacket and placed it back inside the pocket. She then took an arm of the jacket and began to wipe and press hard on her arm to get the new blood drops off.

"Hurry up, hurry up." She muttered to herself. "God Kitty, you're so stupid...why the hell am I stupid?"

"You're not stupid." She heard a voice from behind here said. _Damn it's Jake..he's early. _"Got your journal thing, but the cafe is closed so you can have the candy bar in my jacket."

Jake placed her journal on the table next to her bed and turned to the bed to get his jacket. He stopped when he saw it was gone, then looked up and saw part of it was hanging off Kitty's lap. "What are you doing with me jacket?"

Kitty remained quiet. Bambi eyed, glaring outside the window, knowing she was screwed.

"Kitty? Hey, what are you doing with me jacket?" Jake asked again. Again she was quiet. "Kitty, what are you doing with my-" He then remembered the knife he had in his pocket. "Shit..."

He went over kind of quickly, all during of which Kitty began to cry again. Her face was cringed as tears fell once again and she attempted to crunch herself together and hide her arm. Stupid her, she knew Jake would find her arm.

Jake did find her arm, bleeding still. But he ignored that and instead just pulled Kitty into a hug. "Hey, it's okay."

"I want Kathy." She whispered softly.

"I know, you'll see her soon enough." Jake said.

"I just want to see her now." Kitty muttered again.

The rest of the visit was them two sitting there. Of course Jake had to tell the nurse what Kitty did, but covered the fact that he was the one who brought in the knife and instead both teens claimed that Kitty managed to steal one from the cafeteria. Jake left soon afterwards.

Kitty laid awake and out at the dark sky with the glistening moon, but no stars. That is until she saw one star shining brightly and twinkle at her. Kitty sat up in bed, held her hands together, and looked at it once more.

"Heavenly angel named Princess Faith of Hope and Dreams...sorry I yelled as you. And Jesus. And God. I'm sorry to all three of you to be honest. Forgive me. Heavenly angel named Princess Faith of Hope and Dreams, I guess if this is your saving me than... thank you. Now just help me get better, get Kathy back in my arms and getting through all this madness. And thanks for my two other angels other than Kathy. Marley and Jake, I need them now. Thanks again, have a goodnight."

And for the rest of the night, Kitty slept peacefully.


	34. Here's A Little Help From Friends

**Yey! Over 100 + reviews. So happy, I'd never though I make it this far. Ever!**

**So you learn an interesting fact in this chapter about Phil and Kitty's relationship, something that I've kept hidden and wanted to surprise everyone.**

**Ha and the ending between Marley and Santana is funny, I liked it!**

* * *

_Saturday_

Marley was able to leave the hospital, a day earlier than expected. Her mother still wanted her to stay home and rest; taking things easy for the break. Marley agreed and just wanted to get out of the hospital, the doctors drove her crazy and the only reason she'd stay was for Kitty's sake.

But Kitty was leaving Monday and she'd have to take the whole break off to do go to court and talk about her life at home and some other things that she was required to do for the sake of herself and her sister.

Saturday night while Marley was on her couch watching _Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer_ special, her doorbell rang. Her mother answered and a few minutes later she heard her say, "Marley you've got company." Marley put her movie on pause as the company came walking into the living room.

Minutes later almost everyone in Glee club, including Tina, Puck, Mike and Santana, but minus Joe, was in her small living room, greeting her with smiles and gifts and treats and a huge get well card that Brittany made that read 'Feell better Marley. Eye hope ur apendicks is feelling better two.' They soon gathered in a circle around Marley.

"Guys I want pizza." Tina said, "Where the hell is that pizza we ordered?"

"It's coming relax." Artie said. "How's is going Marley?"

"Alright. I'm in small pain but I've got medicine for that and I'll be out all vacation and if I rest really well instead of the two weeks of recovery, my doctor will think I can do activities again slowly."

"So you still going to Regionals and Nationals?" Sugar asked.

"I should be better by then." She said.

"How's Kitty? Blaine asked.

Marley shot him a uncertain expression, "You haven't gone yet?" He shook his head. "Anyone?"

Everyone but she, Jake and Ryder shook their heads.

"We've been..." Sam started to say. "We've been feeling odd about that."

"If we had known, than maybe we would of been a bit nicer to her." Unique finished. "Nobody should go through that. Ever. Doesn't she have a sister?"

"Yes. Her names Kathy." Marley said.

"Did anything happen to her too?" Tina asked, feeling sad for the girl. "Both of them?"

"Kitty's...Kitty's got some bruises on herself and she's got some personal problems too that I'd rather not talk about. But I think she said Kathy was alright. Right Jake?" Marley turned to Jake.

"Yeah. She got slapped a few times by the asshole named Phil, but nothing too bad." Jake explained.

"How old's Kathy?" Mike asked.

"Two, I think." Jake said. He then turned to Puck and said, "Beth's a year old, right?"

"Yeah, around that." Puck said. He then shook his head and said, "Son of a bitch... I can't even imagine myself doing that to Beth. What sick, asshole bastard does that to a little girl?"

"Phillip Andrew Wilde. That's who." Ryder said, wrapping his arm around Marley's shoulders. "Dudes an ass. I think Kitty's right when she says that that Phil guy isn't her Dad."

"His last name isn't Wilde," Unique said. "I have an uncle who's a lawyer and is on Kitty's side. They did research, his last name is Carson."

"So wait, isn't their name Kitty and Katy Carson?" Brittany asked, not being corrected by anyone.

"Susan Wilde is their mother. Because she and Phil aren't legally married, I guess she just kept Wilde for both girls." Jake said, remembering that Kitty mentioned her mothers name is Susan Wilde. He shook his head. "We're asses."

"Yeah, you guys kind of are asses." Marley said, but then smiled. "So she's back in?"

"Yes." Tina said. "But only because Kittens two hundred times scarier than Coach Sylvester."

"Or like during Brittany 2.0 week when she beat the crap out of Israel," Artie laughed. "Girl that was funny."

"Shut up four eyes." Santana remarked, still sounding pissed off about things.

* * *

Marley frowned a little bit, knowing that Santana didn't believe her. Soon she and the others stayed to watch the rest of the Christmas movie she had been watching earlier. When the Misfit Land Toys song ended, Marley had an idea.

"Guys, I have a way that you can ask Kitty to come back." Marley said. "It's kind of a meaningful way for her and our way to let her know she's back in."

She told everyone her idea and they smiled, agreeing, and making plans to start rehearsing as soon as possible.

Around nine everyone had left, Santana was the last one. Marley, who didn't notice that Santana was behind her, jumped back.

"Um...hi Santana?"

"Show me." Santana said. "I don't buy any of it."

Marley sighed as she lifted some of her shirt up and pulled some of her pants down, revealing a medium sized scar from where she had sugery. She pulled her phone out, searched the internet for a small picture of the appendix and found one that showed how small the appendix was. She show Santana, who examined both the tiny photo and the medium size scar.

She flipped out; Santana style of course.

"¿Qué carajo? Todo lo que el dolor de un pequeño pedazo de su cuerpo? Eso es tan condenadamente pequeña, incluso el esperma de un caracol maldita sea mayor y que reduzca el empuje es jodido ... pequeña! ¿Qué pasa con el cuerpo humano en estos días? En primer lugar la atención sexual, embarazo y ahora esto? Lo que ha llegado de este maldito mundo!?"

Marley laughed as Santana kept screaming out the door. She had no idea what her mentor/friend was saying, but obviously she seemed pissed about something of the matter.

* * *

**Spanish Translation: **_What the fuck!? All that pain from a small piece of your body!? That's so damn small, even the sperm of a damn snail is larger and that slow poke is fucking...small! What is it with the human body these days!? First sexual attention, pregnancy and now this!? What has come of this damn world!?_

**Anyways close to the finish and then there are some thank yous, questions and special treats.**


	35. Hearing

**So I've watched Law and Order: Special Victims Unit, but I still don't know as much about court style stuff and how things go and such. So bare with me on things, okay?**

**Marley's clothes that she's been wearing since the start of the story AND what Kitty got her are on my profile page.**

* * *

_Over the Christmas Break..._

Over the Christmas break, Kitty had been going in and out of the court house. She'd go in and be sat on the left side of the room where Shirley had placed her and just sit there most of the days in the court room, listening to the adults talk and talk about the Wilde household. Kitty was both sad and glad that Kathy wasn't there with her or in the room at all; too young to testify and she'd just bother people with her constant crying of their mother. "Mama! Mama!" she'd call.

Kitty was still unsure how Kathy knew that Susan was their mother. Probably Myra.

She'd notice that Susan and Phil were on the other side of the court room, each one having a lawyer to defend them. Kitty rolled her eyes as each one went up and defined why their client was innocent of child abuse (Susan) and the reason why they did what they did (Phil); Susan pleaded not guilty and Phil pleaded to insanity. How in the fuck would they prove he was insane? Pay off some guy who'd make fake birth certificates and ID's for young kids?

By the fourth day, Susan and Phil each went up one at a time and told their side of the story to the jury and judge. Susan, who called Kitty and Kathy the names Kimberly and Annabelle like usual, claimed that she had no idea of the abuse and that she was a good mother. When asked why she called them Kimberly and Annabelle, she responded, "That is their birth name."

She was corrected by the judge. "Kathleen Susan Wilde and Katherine Rebecca Wilde, Mrs. Wilde."

"Pardon me," Susan said.

When asked why she had planned on taking a years vacation Susan was quiet and was asked three more times before she said her answer. "I'm a model, singer and socialite. I travel and work for my family." She was asked a few more questions until she was seated again.

Phil went up next. Kitty barely listened to Phil's reason. His being that he was abused as a child and it left a mark on him and by his twenties (being forty five now), he was in an accident that left his mentally disabled and stuff. Kitty gave him the middle finger in her mind.

* * *

Day five Kitty was called up. She guessed she was to be called up eventually but man, was she worried. Anxious almost stiff by the time she was called up. She was seated, asked to give her full name, and promise to tell nothing but the truth. The lawyer asked, "Kathleen, how long as this abuse been in your life?"

Kitty gulped and looked out into the stand. She saw the cerulean eyed, brunette girl a few rows back from where she was seated a few minutes ago. The brunette smiled, giving her positive energy. Kitty turned to the lawyer and said, "From what I can remember, maybe since I was seven or eight. Before that it was usually Mom and Phil, ignoring me."

"Phil?"

"I know for a fact he isn't my father, and the way he's treated me, why kind of man deserves to be called father?"

"How old are you?" The lawyer asked.

"Sixteen."

"So a little over ten years, I see. And Kathleen what did your mother said to you on your last phone call conversation?"

Kitty thought for a few minutes. "She said she and her boyfriend, Stephan Edwards Dozier, were going to be away for another five months. She'd mention that she pay the credit card bills so that I could use them and get food and clothes and pay bills."

"Not Mr. Carson?"

"I guess he could of paid them." Kitty said.

"And did Mr. Carson shred the cards at some point after a while, Kathleen?"

"Yes, at least I know he did for two of the three." Kitty answered.

"Did Mr. Carson force you to wear clothes in the winter time?"

"Yes. Summer time clothing."

"Too cold."

"Yes." Kitty answered.

"What happened at home when something was unapproved at your home?" The lawyer asked.

Kitty took a breathe. "Screaming, yelling, kicking, punching—all on me when it came to be physically. I know at least once or twice Katherine, my sister, was slapped and I stepped in to stop the attacks. I'd push him off and run to hide in my room, usually locking my sister in the closet and keeping her there, with a pacifier in her mouth to keep her quiet, and by then Phil would come in and attack me."

After explaining and the lawyer showing the bruises and marks that Kitty was given by Phil, she turned to Kitty again. "Kathleen, did anything else happen to you while in that house hold?"

The look that the lawyer was giving shocked Kitty. She knew what she had to say, it was proof that Phil was an ass. She nodded, biting her lip. A few second later tears came rolling down her face, she hiccupped for air. "Yes."

"What happened, Kathleen?" The lawyer asked.

"Phil…raped me," She said as the tears came rolling down harder. "At least, I don't know, seven times maybe or six?"

"Kathleen, when you weren't at home, who watched your sister?"

"Ms. Costello, from a few streets over, and…." Kitty, she wished she didn't have to say this but she knew the court would find out and she would get in trouble. "Dr. Jonathan Lynn and Mrs. Juliet Lynn."

God if I knew this was going to happen, I'd never let the Lynn's watch Kathy. I don't want Mr. Lynn to lose his licenses of medical stuff and Mrs. Lynn lose custody of her own children; Ryder, Davey, Jaynie and Molly. Kitty thought.

Several minutes later Kitty was released from the chair and went back to her spot. Before she sat down she looked up and saw Marley giving a smile to her. Kitty rolled her eyes with a smile.

A day later Kitty got sick to her stomach with the bug. With permission of the court and other stuff, Kitty was allowed to stay at the foster care place. She got hold of Marley and told her. Marley got a ride from Ryder and was brought inside by him, carrying her bridal style and placed her down. Ryder kissed her and before he left, Kitty asked, "Beiber, your parents going to have to talk?"

"They talked to some people already, last night until around five in the morning down at some building." Ryder said. He then saw Kitty's facial expression change to a sorry expression. "Kitty, don't worry."

"Your Dad's going to get fired, isn't he?"

"He didn't know and neither did Mom. After a few hours they were both excused from the court." Ryder said. He then went to his knees when he got next to her. "Kitty I promise, they're fine. Don't worry."

"No not them Long Jaws. If you said they're cleared, than they're cleared. I just want this shit to be over and get it over with...crap and I have the damn program therapy sessions for when school starts again." Kitty hit herself with her hand. "Fuck my life!" She yelled as Marley shifted herself over and laid next to Kitty on the bed and rested her head on her 'sister'.

* * *

By the end of the week, Saturday, the Wilde court case had been settled.

Susan lost custody of Kitty and Kathy as well as the right to be 100 feet from them, though Kitty's mother left a note for Kitty.

_Kimberly darling, I'm moving to Paris. Call me at this hotel number if you want Mommy to collect Annabelle and you. Kiss kiss Kimberly darling._

Even after all that and Susan still called Kitty and Kathy by the wrong names.

Phil was charged with child abuse, ten years. But for each rape he did on Kitty he was charged five years per rape. Seven rapes plus the ten year meant he would be in jail for 45 years with little chance on parole.

The last day of vacation Kitty and Marley drove in Kitty's rental car, or as she called it 'The disgusting blue punch buggy car that looks like a train wreck.', and drove to the mall. There Kitty paid for her and Marley's new hair makeovers; Kitty went a little more blonde and added red streaks to her hair **(A/N: Ginger Spice styled hair! I loved that hair color mix on Kitty!)** where as Marley added a few blonde highlights under her hair.

After that the girls went back to Marley's house. Kitty smiled and said, "Your gifts should be inside."

"Gifts?"

"Some clothes." Kitty said. "Because every time I see your damn clothes it makes me want to go to the bathroom and force myself to vomit."

"They aren't that bad."

"Hopefully the others like theirs." Kitty said. "I got everyone a whole bunch of clothes. And, unlike you, if they don't like them I kept their receipts in the bags. Clothes, bags, hair stuff and Ax. Boys smell after being sweaty for a while makes me vomit."

"I think you've vomited enough." Marley said.

"I'm sorry." Kitty said. "That I made you think you were fat by calling you names and taking in your Sandy costumes."

"Kitty it's over. Everything is in the past, just forget about it." Marley said as she got out of the car. "I'll see you Monday, alright?"

"Okay. Later." Kitty said.


	36. Helping A Sister

**Yey! I'm almost done, can't wait to finish this and starting writing something else related to this, eeks!**

**P.S in case you don't know Bobby and Phillip are the two bully jocks from "The New Rachel." and other episodes in season 4. Google them if you want to know who I'm talking about.**

* * *

_Monday._

The Tuesday following the new year, January 3 of 2013, Marley and Kitty walked into the school together but were separate since their lockers were opposite of the school.

Marley was at her locker, wearing her new clothes that Kitty bought her. The new black boots with the white sweater that had pink roses on them and a pair of jeans she found in her laundry the other day.

She made it to her locker and opened it, gathering her books for the day. She her locker door slammed shut, startling the girl enough to jump her back. It was a few girls from the Cheerio's, who names she didn't remember.

"If it isn't the whale of a mile named Marley," The blonde one said. "I heard your thumping thunderous feet, thundering down the hallways."

"Did you eat all of Santa's cookies?" Another blonde asked.

"She probably did and this sweater crap is covering her obesity." A brunette said. "Hey, did Whale Mama get to be her own float during the Thanksgiving parade."

"We just had Christmas, Cristina!" The first blonde yelled.

"Sorry! I'm confused!"

"Is, is Rose turning Rose?" The second blonde questioned, obviously knowing that Marley (who was now surrounded by the three, turned red and tried to hide her face in her locker. "What's the matter, you going to cry, Crybaby Rose?"

"Hey if she cries we can get her a bottle of chocolate milk!" Cristina suggested. "With brownies!"

"Hey Marley, I know a friend who has laxatives, you want some?" The first blonde asked her. "I know some laxative friends. Come on, they're on me. I'll buy them."

For the next ten minutes they taunted her. Marley was stuck in place, being stuck in the triangle, but hid her face low so that her hair curtained her face and hid her red cheeks. She wanted to just leave for the bathroom and cry then head to history class. Sure she'd be late, but rather late than skip like she use too.

"Hey bitches!" A voice called out. "Back away from Marley."

"Kitty?" The first blonde questioned as she turned to face the girl.

"Sabrina, Hayleigh and Cristina—AKA: Bitches." Kitty remarked again, stepping close. "This pathetic loser needs only one Cheerio on her ass about everything and since I'm back in the school I'll continue to be the bitch to this garbage bag, understand?"

The three girls nodded, laughing. "Okay," Sabrina said.

"You feeling better, Kitty?" Hayleigh, the second blonde, asked.

"I'll be fine. Coach Sue said I can wear the long sleeve uniforms for now until my arms heals—"

"Oh my god! That Phil guy cut your arms?" Cristina asked, the other two (who also believed) look at Kitty with the question.

"Um.. yeah, he's an ass." Kitty said. "So get back to whatever the hell you were going and leave Dead Dog to me."

The other three left, leaving Marley and Kitty alone. Kitty glared at Marley, but then grinned and waved when she knew the coast was cleared. Marley smiled.

_She wasn't kidding about the whole I'll Bully You In School But Also Be Nice_ thing.

* * *

About an hour later or so Kitty walked down the hall to her next class, science honors with Ms. Lula. She passed the hallway where the football jocks stood around for the five minute break, most of which stood there and didn't have lockers there with them at all.

She walked quicker when she got to that area. Before she made it out of the crowded area, she felt two arms grasp her sides and pull her towards them.

"Hey it's Kitty." Bobby said, keeping a firm grip on the girl. "Kitty, kitty, kitty."

"Look bald head, I'm going to class."

"Such as smarty skirt," Phillip said.

"Cut the crap Phillip." Kitty warned to the other guy.

"Hey this Friday wanna go to a make-out party my cousin is throwing?" Bobby asked. "I swear it will be killer."

"No thank, I don't want to get AIDS from the two gayest jocks on this planet." Kitty remaarked, then managed to get out of his arms and start jogging away, until Phillip grabbed her again.

"Come on baby, we know you've done it already. Everyone in the city knows you did it with that old guy who lived in your house." Bobby said. "If you can do it with saggy skins than you can do it with two of the hottiest guys in this school."

"Three Nipples third nipple is disgusting and Beiber is dating Blue Eyed Elephant." Kitty said. "Now move!"

She got out again and ran, ran into the bathroom, knowing that she'd rather be late than harassed by the two boys. However the boys followed her into the bathroom, one of them pushing her against the wall and holding her in place while the other lifted up the white shirt she was wearing, her cheetah printed bra showed. Kitty screamed through the hand of the boy who covered her mouth.

"Hey I've always wanted to see Kitty's titty's." Phillip said, as he placed his hands behind and began to unclasp the hooks. Before he could take off the bra after unhooking all the hooks on the back, a book hit him.

"Leave her alone!" Marley screamed.

"Excuse me?" Bobby asked.

"Leave her alone." Marley said again. "I have plenty of books in my bag, I'll throw them al at you."

"Your bluffing." Bobby said. "Or bloating, same thing."

"Shut it you...dimwit." Marley said, not wanting to call him a mean name like Kitty did to everyone. "Leave her alone or I'll tell coach... I'm serious."

"Oh sure." Phillip said. "From a mouse?"

Before Bobby could make a comment, someone called his name. "Yo! Bobby! Phil! Get out of there, Sue Sylvester is down the hall!"

"Later girls." Bobby said as he and Phillip left the bathroom.

"You okay?" Marley asked, helping the girl up. She then turned the girl around and clasped her bra hooks back together.

"I'm fine..." Kitty said. "Assholes... skip class and go to the choir room?" She put her shirt back on.

"I guess," Marley said. Not wanting to skip but felt terrible for what just happened.

"You need to work on insults more. I can help with that." Kitty said, hooking arms with Marley.


	37. Here's To Our Angel

**HI!**

**Originally Will and Emma weren't in this, but... I wanted to add them. It's not a Glee Family without Papa Will and Mama Emma, right? More so Papa Will.**

_**~ Brittany from 'All Or Nothing': ... And Mr. Schue is like our dad!**_

**I've been saying that since season 3. :D**

**Glad the writers of Glee read my mind, ha!**

**Song: Concrete Angel  
By: Martina McBride.**

* * *

The next day after school ended, Kitty and Marley sat in the cafeteria finishing up some homework they had to make up from not being in school for a few weeks. Marley knew that today was the day the glee kids would give Kitty their surprise. The song she had in mind was amazing.

"So I have my first day of the program, you?" Kitty asked.

"My mom could only pay enough for five sessions, so I'm going to go every other week and learn what I can and cope with it.' Marley said.

"Though the damn government is stupid, they're paying for me." Kitty said. "You tried them?"

"Isn't that just for foster care kids?"

"I don't know. Try asking for them to pay for you. I've got a lot of weeks covered for me, once every week on Wednesdays." Kitty said.

"Whatever I'll try." Marley said. Her phone rang for a message. It was from Unique.

_All set in the auditorium, girl._

"You wan to go to the auditorium Kitty?" Marley asked. "I want to show you something."

"What the hell can they put in that place? And what the hell can they add? If this school can barely afford a bus for us to take for the competitions, what can they add?" Kitty remarked. She sighed, "Sure, these numbers are killing my brain."

* * *

Kitty and Marley walked to the auditorium from the cafeteria. Inside the auditorium Kitty saw the Glee kids standing on the stage.

"What the hell? What's going on? With the newbies and graduates and Spongebob?" Kitty asked.

"Marley's idea for us to..." Sam said.

"Forgive you and hopefully forgive us." Blaine said. "We weren't nice to you, because you were mean to us, but-"

"Let me guess; because of recent events since my diaper days you've all become corny and wanted to help me because I had a terrible childhood." Kitty said. "Just because of that, you don't need to do this. I'm not coming back to Glee."

"Please?" Joe asked, "Your pretty cool."

"And I should come back because..."

"We're asses." Ryder said. "All of us, almost all of us at least."

"Your right. Marley was the only one who didn't vote me out the first time." Kitty said.

"Um, no..." Marley said, looking at Kitty. "Blaine said I was the second one."

"Who the hell was first?" Kitty looked at everyone in the room. She then had a small idea, the one person who wouldn't be this mad at her. "Teen Jesus!"

"It was me." Joe said. "The way you were concerned about Marley after she fainted, that kind of showed you cared about someone other than yourself. So I voted you in." He smiled. "Now seeing this more protective side of you, you _need_ to stay in Glee. Nothing is at your fault-"

"Again, that's like the thirty seventh time I heard that. 'Not your fault'. I GET IT!" Kitty yelled. "Just do whatever it is and let me go." Kitty obviously knew that they didn't know about anything before, but if these kids are so 'nice' and 'kind' and 'compassionate' (with that one time when they were mean to Unique when she first came to McKingly and to Millie Rose), but seriously... why haven't they come and visit her? Some compassionate kids they were.

* * *

**Unique**  
She walks to school with the lunch she packed,  
Nobody knows what she's holding back,

**Santana**  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday,

**Brittany**  
She hides the bruises with a linen and lace ohm,

**Artie**  
The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask,

**Puck/Finn**  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask,  
Bearing' the burden of a secret storm,

**Tina/Sugar**  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born,

**Marley**  
Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone,  
In a world that she can't rise above,

**Blaine**  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved,  
Concrete Angel

**Emma**  
Somebody cries in the middle of the night,

**Will**  
The neighbors hear but they turn out the lights,

**Mike**  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate,  
When morning' comes it'll be too late,

**Marley/Blaine**  
Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone,  
In a world that she can't rise above,  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel

**Joe**  
A statue stands in a shaded place,

**Sam**  
An angel girl with an upturned face,

**Ryder**  
A name is written on a polished rock,

**Jake**  
A broken heart that the world forgot,

**Everyone**  
Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone,  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved,  
Concrete angel

* * *

Kitty stood there. One could tell the song touched her heart, but she refused to let anyone know about it. Instead she stood there, with that Kitty Wilde smirk on her face with a cocked eyebrow.

"That song about the abused little girl," She said. "Do any of you realize that she's, like, dead?"

"I kind of took it as that a little—"

"What was that, Junior Mints target?"

"I mean... she died, but became an angel." Marley said. "When Phil started to hurt you real badly, you... kind of died, in a way, but you were an Angel to Kathy..keeping her safe...and now that all the pain is over you're an angel again. A newborn angel who's found heaven again, in Glee club."

She paused.

"That actually sounded better in my head."

Kitty laughed a little before getting up on stage, opening her arms.

Everyone came over for the group hug. In the middle were Marley and Kitty. They both looked up and winked at one another.

* * *

**Eeeks! One more chapter and then it's the Thank You page and the Special Treats page :)**


	38. Here's To Us

**Na na na, gonna have a good time! (HEY HEY HEY!) NA NA NA WE'RE GONNA HAVE A GOOD TIME!**

* * *

Later after a Glee practice Kitty and Marley were outside heading towards Kitty's car. A lot of the Glee kids like her new hair; blonder (or as Brittany put it "More magical blonde-ness") with the red streaks.

"I still can't believe you did the red streaks." Marley said. "How did Coach Sue deal with it?"

"Wear blonde cover ups she has. Though I'll have to get them early and wash them, guys probably spermed themselves in them while Tom Peeping the Cheerio's." Kitty said. "You mentioned you use to do gymnastics, right?"

"Not really. I had a friend in second grade who taught me everything she learned at a gymnast; flips, kicks, jumps and a few other tricks." Marley answered. "Why?"

"Be a Cheerio, it can be fun."

"Won't you have to be mean then?"

"Not to a fellow Cheerio. Just the first three weeks, then we're cool."

"No thanks, I'm good."

"Whatever, we need more blondes on the team than brunettes. The only good brunette was Santana and she was the head bitch." Kitty said. She then sighed. "I wish I could be Santana; nobody would screw with me."

Marley smiled as she looked at Kitty before going inside the car. "Kitty, what do you ask yourself everyday?"

"How can I make Marley's life more miserable?"

"No..."

"Good God, what's wrong with my fingernails?"

"No..."

Kitty thought. "I wonder how Kathy is doing?"

"I like that, but no. That question about that girl on your poster."

Kitty smiled. "What Would Quinn Febray Do?"

"Ask yourself that everyday, you'll manage I guess."

"Marley?"

"Yes?"

"Look in the mirror and tell yourself 'I'm a bad-ass bitch from hell, I won't let anyone fuck with me' and then don't let anybody fuck with you."

"Um, I'll change the wording," Marley smiled. "But okay."

The two girls smiled as they hugged. "At least school's over in a few months... I wonder what'll it be like." Marley asked.

"I wonder how the summer and the next school year will go." Kitty said. "Let's figure that out. I'm going out with Jake and Kathy tonight at Breadstxx, get Beiber to come along."

"Okay."

With that said, the two girls got into Kitty's car and drove off into the city.

* * *

**Aww! That's the end of the story, but there's a few more things to add so expect a few more things my little friends.**

**p.s Karley wounds werid, I'm calling them Kitley.**


	39. Thanks and Treats

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! Over 100 and up, that's amazing! To be honest I thought when I first wrote this and after a few days not 1 review, I thought I have to delete it because it didn't get reviews. Then I did, and I got more, and as the chapters grew so did more and more of you reviwers and followers!**

**Thank you all, especially to...**

KlaineForeverLover07

TotalGleek16

EmoChildP

Guest

ElinM  
Alex B. Goode

Riri Goei

Alese222

ChuckNutz

Username-not-taken

singmealullaby56

HannahWilliam33

EbOnY998

LDQ716

bluelightningbug

Gleemania123

Lucy

CheerioGirl

**Thanks so much for the reviews!**

* * *

**Special Treat... Sisters II.**

Summary: She thought it was over, she was wrong. Can she get help from from her friends? But most importantly, her sister? Or has the sisterhood ended?

**I have no idea when I will be uploading the chapters, since I'm working on a few other stories, so if you added me to favorite author alerts; you'll get an update and if not... either add me or check in once in a while by clicking on my page and searching under the 'Stories I've Written' section for _Sisters II._**

**Alright, enjoy my friends and have a pleasant time.**

**P.S GLEE COMES BACK IN AUGUST, CAN NO WAIT!**


End file.
